A love you don't want to lose
by LilyEvansxox
Summary: The story about Lily and James falling in love, set in 6th and 7th year..ah not good at summaries! this is my first story but hopefully it'll be okay! I don't own anything, all JKRowling's:) Er yeah, please review! Rated T because i dont want to get in trouble:P
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day that was for sure, it was going to be a hot today, decided Lily. Lily Evans was sat on her Comet 200 (one of the best brooms available) flying over the Hogwarts grounds. She often took flight early in the morning before the rest of the school awoke. She'd hate it if someone found out she could actually fly! For six years now she had fooled everyone, 'oh no, I'm scared of heights!' she had repeated to anyone who asked her to go for a fly with them. Only her dorm mates knew of her exceptional flying ability and she planned to keep it that way.

Alice Prewitt was one of Lily's best friends, she had a round friendly face and dirty blonde hair that just touched her shoulders. Another one of Lily's best friends was Hestia Jones, a tall girl with black hair that fell to her waist and the most amazing blue eyes. Lily also shared a dorm with Marlene Mckinnon, a beautiful girl who's skin was lightly tanned and had brown hair that just went past her shoulders. Her last (but not least) roommates name was Mary Macdonald, she, like Lily, was a muggleborn and was possibly, one of the funniest people she had ever met. Mary had dark brown hair with eyes to match. She had dimples when she grinned, which was quite often and a small cluster of freckles across her nose. And then there was Lily, a redhead with emerald green eyes. Even if Lily couldn't see it, she was the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.

Lily sighed as she looked over to the lake, the sun was rising now and soon enough Hogwarts would be alive with students, she should start going back to Gryffindor Tower she thought. Slowly she flew over to the castles front door and softly landed. She swung her leg over her broom and started through the many corridors back to the tower. On day's like this Lily wondered why Gryffindor Tower had to be on the seventh floor, miles away from anything else. Lily got to the portrait and spoke the password to the Fat Lady who was annoyingly, asleep.

'Great, just great,' muttered Lily.

"Um, excuse me?' tried Lily.

'Oh for goodness sake! WAKE UP!' shouted Lily.

'What?' yawned the Fat Lady.

'Whomping Willow,' said Lily as calmly as possible.

'What are you doing girl? So early in the morning!' complained the Fat Lady.

'Just let me in, please?' asked Lily.

'Alright, alright! Go in,' and with that, up opened the portrait door and Lily clambered through.

She quickly paced through the common room and up the stairs to her dormitory, where her friends should be getting up, anytime now. She opened the door and bounded in shouting 'Why good morning! And what a good morning it is,' Lily laughed looking at the faces of her friends. They all looked rather annoyed at their awakening, other than Alice who was still fast asleep.

'Morning Lils, been flying?' asked Hestia, nodding to Lily's broom in her hand. Hestia, being one of the only girls, other than Lily in the dormitory who could stand early mornings had just come out of the bathroom and soon started drying her hair with her wand and putting on her uniform.

'You know it,' replied Lily, slipping in a cheeky wink.

'Why hello, Lily-flower!' Mary said while slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

'You know I hate that name, why do you insist on calling me it?' asked Lily exasperated. Mary gave Lily and grin and started towards the bathroom.

'Alice not up yet?' asked Lily. Hm, just like her. Alice always hated early mornings and since first year when she learnt Lily and Hestia always woke up, she had just relied on them to get her up for school.

'Of course she isn't,' laughed Marlene.

Lily looked over to Hestia, who was looking at her.

'First day back of term, surprise?' Lily asked, looking over to Hestia on the other side of the dorm.

'Sure thing,' smiled Hestia.

Lily took out her wand and summoned and bucket of water and then another for Hestia. They each went around one side of Alice's bed.

'3, 2, 1,'

They tipped the water over Alice's head, soaking her. She quickly sat up, spluttering and choking.

Marlene, Hestia and Lily were laughing so hard it had turned into silent laughter.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' shouted Alice. Oh yeah, another thing about her, her temper is nearly as short as Lily's.

'I hate you! I hate you all!' she said over and over again.

'But Ali, just think about it, if we hadn't of woken you, you would have missed Frank walking you to breakfast!' laughed Hestia.

At the mention of Frank, Alice's ears quite literally went up, which of course only made the girls laugh more. Alice who was now very awake started collecting clothes from around the bottom of her bed.

'Bagsy next,' she mumbled.

'NO WAY! I was up way before you! Without me you wouldn't be awake, I'm going first,' declared Lily.

'Fine, let the best man win,'

'Er, Alice you're a girl,' came Mary's voice as she left the bathroom.

Quickly Alice and Lily dived for the bathroom, scaring Mary who sharply ran to her bed. There was a little squabble by the door in which Lily managed to splutter out, through her giggles, that Alice was so wet she had practically had a shower today, which left Alice in so much annoyance she went loose for a second, a second to long, meaning Lily won the battle of the bathroom.

More laughter erupted from the girls.

'You'd think we'd be more mature,' said Marlene.

'Yes, after all we are sixth years,' smirked Mary.

'Nothing is ever going to change though, is it?' said Hestia.

Half an hour later the five best friends were on their way to breakfast. Lily looked up to the ceiling, as she had every day she'd attended the school. Today it was clear and bright, just like the day Lily had predicted earlier. They made for their usual seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

'Morning Lils,' said Sirius, without even looking up from his eggs.

'Morning Sirius,' replied Lily, laughing at how Sirius just guessed it was Lily.

'See you in charms,' said Sirius before Lily walked off.

Lily nodded before continuing on to where her friends were waiting. She sat down opposite Marlene and Mary and in between Alice and Hestia.

'I'll never understand your friendship with Sirius, you get on like best friends but yet you hate Potter?' questioned Alice.

'Aha, I don't know,' replied Lily.

Lily and Sirius had been friends for a long time, they had met when she was about 8. She had walked into him while at a big important dinner party. He wasn't supposed to be there but he had run away from home and had gotten himself lost trying to get back so he had stopped in the hotel which happened to be hosting the big important dinner party which Lily was at. They talked for hours on end that night and the Evans' even took Sirius home until the morning so that he could go home when it was light.

They had been friends ever since. And even though Lily hated Potter and Sirius wasn't to keen on Alice, they managed to make it work. Sirius was the only one other than her dorm mates that knew about her flying.

'Yeah Lils, it's kinda crazy how close you are! You can like read eachothers minds or something,' said Marlene.

'Hmm, not quite! But that'd be cool,' smirked Lily.

They ate breakfast quickly and then made their way up to Charms. On the way they met Emmeline Vance, a Ravenclaw, also in the same year.

'You guys going to charms?' she asked.

There was a collective 'yep' from the five girls.

'Can, I..um, walk with you?' Emmeline asked timidly.

'Of course you can!' replied Lily with the other girls nodding and smiling.

They got to the charms classroom and lined up outside. Lily noticed the other Ravenclaws giving Emmeline reproachful looks and whispering into eachothers ears.

'Hey Em, what's up with Amelia and Benjy? They're acting all weird..' Lily piped up.

'Oh them,' started Emmeline, 'well, their angry with me because I'm going out with Sturgis Podmore. He asked me out last week, before we came back to school, anyway, of course I said yes! You know how I feel about him Lil, I've liked him for ages! Only thing is, I didn't know Amelia liked him, she's pretty angry with me now. And you know Benjy, he does whatever Amelia does. Their probably plotting my murder right now or something,' joked Emmeline.

'Well you're welcome to hang with us anytime,' said Marlene kindly.

'In you go, in you go!' came Professor Hunter's boom of a voice. The class shuffled in. Lily made her way to her and Sirius' usual desk. Alice and Mary sat in front of them, while Marlene and Hestia sat behind. To their left was Remus and Emmeline and to their right was Potter and Pettigrew.

'Alright Lils?'asked Sirius quietly.

Lily nodded and pulled out a quill and some parchment and waited for Professor Hunter to start.

"Hello class! Today will be a bit of a revision lesson, starting in the front of your book will you perform as many spells as you can, the person who had performed the most by the end of the lesson, wins, start,'

Lily put the book to page one and began. By the end of the two hour lesson she had completed the book twice, Lily won, obviously.

On their way to the next lesson, care of magical creatures, Lily's wonderful day took a turn for the worst, she had been expecting it since she woke up, to be honest. It had happened almost everyday since first year.

Lily heard 'it' before she saw 'it'.

'HEY EVANS!' boomed Potter's voice over the grounds. Lily continued walking, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Just ignore him. Just ignore him. He might give up if you ignore him.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and pulled a polite smile onto her face.

'Yes?' Lily said sweetly.

He got down on one knee, oh god. Lily could feel herself blushing, her cheeks going from pink to danger red in 0.4 seconds.

'Dearest Lily-Flower, if you would only accept one date, that would seal our fate, and then we'd be more than mates! Oh Lily dear, open the gate, don't be late and maybe, we could mate?' Potter winked and then a cocky smile came onto his face.

Wow, he looked handsome. Wait no, no he didn't, Lily Evans does not like Potter.

'Get up off the floor Potter, I don't want to date you. I most certainly will not 'open the gate'. THE GATE IT CLOSED. Now, stay away unless you wish to be hexed so far into next week you need a passport to get back,' growled Lily.

'Alright, alright! One day you'll see that you love me and I'll wait for you,' said Potter sweetly while scrambling up off the ground.

Lily turned on her heel and marched off with Hestia who was currently bursting out laughing. But the thing that worried Lily most was, gulp, she was starting to like the fact that James-no-Potter asked her out and chased her. That wasn't admitting she liked him, ew, no gross, never would she ever like him. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week flew by, they had been a week into 6th year and things were going well. Lily woke up early again and at around 5.30am Lily Evans was trudging through the corridors of Hogwarts with her broomstick on her shoulder. A good fly would clear her head. She hadn't slept all night. She had been kept up thinking about Potter. She didn't like him, she didn't even know him that well. But she had to admit that this year he'd been a lot less..annoying. He hadn't asked her out everyday through the summer by owl, just every so often, he wasn't pranking or hexing all of the Slytherins 24/7 and he wasn't being disrespectful or causing trouble. This year, he was actually okay company, but the year was no way near over yet, things could still go wrong. He could turn back to his normal annoying ways yet.

Lily was now out on the grounds, she swung her leg over her broom and kicked off hard from the ground. Today she did loops, went upside down, flew so close to the water in the lake she could have been swimming in it. She flew in and out of the goal posts at the end of the quidditch pitch. She summoned a quaffle and started shooting goals with it, not missing a single one.

'Hey,' Lily froze. She knew that voice, she'd know it anywhere. It was the voice that had kept her up all night. She slowly turned her broom around so she was facing the person who the voice came from. There he was, his tanned skin, his raven coloured hair which was a mess upon his head, his glasses which were slightly crooked and his lop-sided smirk. The one and only James Potter.

'You're a good flier,' he complimented.

'Thanks,' replied Lily. She was tongue-tied.

'Um, about yesterday, I'm really sorry. From now on I'm going to stop asking you out and just treat you like a friend,' said Potter, the words tumbling out, one after another.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

'That's not to say I've stopped liking you,' he added hastily, 'it's just, oh hell, Lily, I've tried, I really have, I've tried to move on from because I know you aren't interested and who can blame you really. I tell myself every night to just move on, because I know you hate me, I know you don't like me in that way and never will and that I need to get over myself..and you. But for some reason I can't do it. It's you Lily, the way your eyes flash when you're angry, the way that when you concentrate you flick your beautiful hair over your shoulder, they way you itch your nose when you've got something right. The freckles that cover your face so gorgeously, the way you smile, the way you laugh, you are truly amazing and everything I have ever wanted and ever will. But I'm now learning that if you love someone you have to let them go, so that's what I'm doing, I love you Lily, but I have to let you go,' James finished his speech with a mixture of love and hurt in his beautiful hazel eyes.

'James, there's a fine line between love and hate,' Lily said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

'So what are you saying?' asked James.

Lily took a deep breath, not believing what was coming next.

'Just don't give up on me yet, please,' she agreed with her words wholeheartedly, but still had a little trouble believing they'd come out of her mouth. But it was so true, she didn't want him to give up on her, not yet anyway.

'Don't you worry Lily-Flower, it's not giving in, I'd say, it's called giving it a break,' the old James was back, he gave Lily one of his winning smiles. A genuine one.

'Oh and by the way, Lily, you just called me James and that's never happened before so I think a well earned high five is in order!' triumphed James. Lily flew over to him and held her hand up, just as their hands touched lightening cracked across the sky and rain started to pour.

'Erh, knew it would rain,' muttered Lily as her and James started flying towards the castle at top speed to get out of the rain.

They reached the front doors and rushed inside, giggling at how each other looked.

'James, can we be friends, please? Real friends, call eachother by our first names, hang out together, do homework together, you know,' asked Lily timidly.

'Well I'm not so sure about the homework one….but everything else, I'd be delighted my lady,' said James as he went into a low bow.

'PIGGY BACK!' screamed Lily.

'Wh-what?' asked James. Too late, Lily had catapulted herself onto James' bowed body.

'To the common room,' ordered Lily.

So James carried her all the way to the seventh floor, whilst also carrying his broom and hers, laughing and talking all the way. Wow, was he glad he decided to go for a fly this morning…

They got to the common room and Lily started up the stairs, saying bye to James. She didn't get far.

'LILY WAIT,'

'What?' asked Lily.

'Just wanted to say that you're on the quidditch team this year, if you like it or not,' replied James.

Lily just walked up the stairs, shaking her head at the curious boy.

The group of girls got down to breakfast, Lily had told them about her morning with James. Hestia and Marlene claimed to have seen this coming to which Lily replied 'Seen what? A friendship?' Alice hugged Lily and started planning her wedding and Mary was so shocked she dropped her foundation down her shirt and was currently trying to find another one. What a load of over reactors…

The five best friends got into the great hall, finally, after Mary remembered she could just use magic to get the foundation off.

Instead of their usual seats they sat down with the Marauders and Frank.

Alice had a massive crush on Frank, he liked her back, but they were both to nervous to do anything about it.

Marlene liked Sirius and Sirius liked her but he was too much off a womaniser to stay with one person, but they sat next to eachother anyway.

Lily had taken bets with Sirius and Hestia to see when Remus and Mary would get together, which seemed just around the corner by the way they were acting at breakfast….

The ten of them finished their breakfast and headed to their first lesson, which for Lily, Hestia, Sirius, James and Remus was Ancient Runes and for, Mary, Marlene, Alice, Frank and Peter was Muggle studies.

As Lily wondered up the stairs laughing with everyone she realised this was going to be a great year.

That night Lily and Remus were on prefect patrol duty, roaming the corridors when the conversation of a certain James Potter popped up.

'He is really trying Lil,' said Remus quietly. Lily and Remus had always been okay friends, especially since last year when they both became prefects. He was nice to have around, it made a change from the hyper Sirius or her girly friends.

She didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

'Yeah, I've noticed, tell him I'm grateful,' replied Lily.

'He still loves you,' Remus said even quieter.

'Is there anyway you might even return the feeling?' asked Remus.

Lily was quiet for a long time before taking a breath and saying 'What about you and Mary, hmm?'

Not the answer he was looking for. But Remus knew Lily, he knew not to push for an answer, she would tell him in time.

'Ahh, don't know, I'm not really good at the whole romantic gestures and she'd probably say no and that's without her knowing I'm a werewolf, I would just put her in danger, she's better without you,'

Lily had known about Remus' 'furry little problem' she had figured it out in second year and then asked Sirius who tried very hard but finally con-caved to Lily, telling her she was right. She had always kept his secrets.

'Mary knows,' Lily stated quietly. Remus stopped walking.

He grabbed Lily's wrist as she tried to keep going and pulled her around so he was facing her.

'What?' he asked, a low growl in the back of his throat.

Lily had to give it to him, for a guy who is usually sweet and innocent he was becoming rapidly more scary.

'You told her didn't you?'

'I honestly didn't. I promise, she figured it out herself. She has liked you for years now, so of course she has watched you and learnt about your comings and goings. Like how you look more tired coming up to the full moon, then after it you are more fragile than usual, she never believed the story about your aunt being sick, conveniently on the full moon each month, she's smart, Remus, she figured it out herself,'

'If Mary could find out my secret so easily, who else do you think has?' shouted Remus, barely controlling his temper.

'If you haven't noticed, Lupin, your friends and anyone who cares in the slightest about you goes around putting out the fires other people fume with the suspicion saying that Dumbledore wouldn't allow a werewolf in the school. Don't you see it? So many people care about you here, don't you see that? You being a werewolf doesn't change their views on you. People love you for who you are. Hairiness included. Stop thinking Mary won't love you, because she already does,' finished Lily.

And with that, Remus Lupin, famous Marauder, brave Gryffindor broke down crying and all Lily could do was hold him in her arms, wondering why the world had to do something so unfortunate to someone so good and pure.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been there, just standing in the middle of the corridor hugging, but soon enough their peace had been broken, by an oily voice coming from around the corner.

'Well I never, who knew we'd be able to get a mudblood and a werewolf alone, in a lonely corridor, with no one to help them, at a time like this.'

AHHH! A cliff hanger! Anyway, I know some of this chapter was a little soft and squidgy but I promise they wont all be like that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY!

Questions for you:

Views on Remus and Mary?

Views on Lily and James?

What do you think of the friendships so far?

SEE YOU SOOON! x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily slowly allowed her arms to drop from around Remus' still crying body and turned to face where the voice was coming from.

Remus had managed to get control of himself. Slowly but surely, from around the corner came the group of Slytherins Lily least would like to see; Bellatrix, Regulus, Edna, Malfoy and Muliciber.

They were all seventh years apart from Regulus, he was in the year below. Lily couldn't understand how he could be Sirius' brother yet be so different, there had to be some good inside him, somewhere.

It was fair to say, they weren't even teams.

Sure, Lily and Remus were top of their class and good at duelling but still, five against two, the odds were not in their favour.

'Why hello, beautiful,' caressed Lucius Malfoy, freak. He slowly walked up to Lily and started playing with her hair, pulling out strands and twirling them around his fingers while always keeping his eyes on her. His breath smelt horrible everytime it reached Lily's face and all she could do was stand there.

'Leave her alone,' Remus ordered.

'Aw and what's a little prefect like you going do to stop us,' cackled Edna Martin.

Lily tried to move away from Malfoy, only to feel his hand connect with her wrist and hold her tightly.

'So, werewolf, when's the full moon?' cooed Bellatrix.

'What are you talking about?' said Remus, it was a good cover but not good enough, his voice started to quiver a little and sweat beaded from his temples.

'You know, that furry little problem of yours,' replied Bellatrix.

'Make a choice werewolf, either feel the pain yourself once you admit what you truly are, or, put your dear little friend through it instead,'

'And after that? What will you do? Tell everyone!' shouted Lily from where she was now being touched and caressed by Muliciber and Malfoy. She was struggling against them now, it was weird and freaky and scared her, probably more than the thought of duelling Bellatrix.

'Stay still, girl, or the werewolf gets it,' muttered Muliciber in her ear.

Lily went loose. She was ready. She was going to get her and Remus out of this.

Over the summer she had read about non-verbal spells, determined to learn them as soon as she got back to school. She had only tried about three times and only had it worked about once, but what better time to practice than now.

She pointed her wand into Malfoys face, but behind her back so he couldn't see and thought 'petrificus totalus, petrificus totalus,' and just like that Malfoy went still.

Muliciber looked at Lily then at Malfoy and started to back away, leaving Lily free to use all the wand work she could.

'Expelliarmus!' she cried, Edna's wand now in her hand. Edna, being the coward she was ran for it.

Bellatrix looked around in shock at Lily, leaving Remus free who, as Bellatrix raised her wand, shouted 'LOCOMOTER MORTIS,' which now meant Bellatrix's legs were unable to work, she toppled over onto the ground where she proceeded to try and get up-idiot.

'Reducto,' said Lily and Bellatrix's body went flying backwards into the wall.

This only left Muliciber and Regulus.

Remus quickly shouted 'stupefy,' leaving Muliciber on the ground.

Regulus started to back away.

'No wait, Regulus!' Lily spoke, only just loud enough for them to hear.

He slowly turned around with his arms in the air, muttering 'please don't hurt me,' over and over again.

Remus looked over at Lily unsurely.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' replied Regulus harshly.

'You're better than this, you can turn away now and never get involved, please,' pleaded Lily.

'Oh, I get it, you're trying to make me more like Sirius! Well I'm not him and I never will be because I don't want to be! He was stupid, if he choose our side he'd always be safe, but instead he broke up the entire family by being sorted into the wrong house and turning against us. I will never be like Sirius Black, he is no brother of mine,' and with that Regulus turned and started walking down the corridor.

'You should be honoured to have him as a brother,' stated Lily quietly.

Regulus turned around and whipped his wand out of his pocket as fast as lightening.

'CRUCIO,' he screamed.

And before Lily knew it she was on the floor. The pain was worse than she'd ever felt. It was like a thousand pins were sticking into her, like she'd been thrown on the bombfire, like she'd never be happy again, like the world was ending.

She could hear herself scream, she told herself to stop, but she couldn't. The pain didn't go away, so neither did her screams.

Finally, after far to long she woke up from the pain. But she wasn't in the corridor anymore, she was in a very white place.

She tried to sit up but her head hurt too much, it wasn't possible.

'No, dear! You lie down!'

Lily knew that voice; quite well actually, she was in the hospital wing.

It's not that she chooses to be in here often but she ended up being her because of one Marlene Mckinnon. Marlene is always getting hurt, she's on the quidditch team and will always find an injury after a game, she kind of likes the attention you get in here, anyway…

But Lily wasn't here for her friend, for once, she was here for herself. It was all coming back to her, the talk with Remus, the Slytherins, the duel, the way they called Remus werewolf.

Werewolf.

They knew about him and it was all her fault.

She had shouted so loud, the whole castle probably heard Remus' secret. Crap.

'But Madame Pomfrey! Please I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore,' Lily tried again to push herself up from her bed.

'Oh Miss Evans! He is already here, I'll let him in now you're awake,' and off Madame Pomfrey went to the doors while she muttered things like 'can't even give the girl some potion, oh no, he has to speak to her first…'

Lily pushed herself up on her cushions with some effort and awaited the arrival of her headmaster. She heard him swishing down the wing but as she was surrounded by white curtains, she couldn't actually see him.

The curtains parted.

'Good morning Miss Evans,' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

'Good morning,' muttered Lily. She was kind of embarrassed having her headmaster see her in one of these ugly hospital gown things and in the state she was in.

'How are you today?' he asked.

'Er, painful?' replied Lily. He chuckled quietly.

'Sherbet lemon?' he asked again. Lily, never one to turn down sweets accepted politely.

'So, do you remember last night?' Dumbledore asked, again.

'Yes every bit, but Sir, there's something more important than me, it's Remus, the Slytherins found out about him being a werewolf, they'll tell everyone! Please sir, you have to stop them,'

'Miss Evans, the Slytherins from last night are being dealt with, they are currently on house arrest and while they were asleep last night I obliviated Remus' situation out of their minds. All is well, apart from you, of course,' finished Dumbledore.

'Is Remus okay?'

'Yes, he is perfectly fine, after Regulus hurt you, Professor Slughorn came out from his office to ask what the commotion was that awoke him from his peaceful sleep and upon seeing you sent Regulus to his dorm and brought you up to the hospital wing while Remus came to get me,'

'Wait, Slughorn sleeps in his office?' laughed Lily.

'Amusing that is what you take from what I just told you, but apparently, yes he does, and that's Professor to you,' replied Dumbledore giving Lily a small nod.

'Well, I must be going now, lots to do, I'm sure your friends will be around to visit you soon,' said Dumbledore as he got up to leave.

'Goodbye sir,' piped Lily.

'Goodbye Lily, and may I just say, you were very brave last night, a true Gryffindor,' and then he turned and left.

Leaving Lily all alone in the hospital wing, fun times…

Up in his dorm, James Potter was pacing and pacing and pacing.

Remus was reading and Sirius was helping Peter with his homework.

'How can you guys just sit around?' wondered James loudly.

'Look mate, we all care about Evans and stuff but she's fine, Dumbledore came and told us, she's just a little worn out,' said Peter, getting tired of James' pacing.

'Why don't you go and see her?' asked Sirius, 'it'll put your mind at rest,'

With that, James was gone. He rushed down to the hospital wing.

Lily's curtains had now been removed from around her bed and as James entered he could see her finishing off the last of that disgusting potion Poppy gave to almost everyone.

'Alright Poppy?' asked James as he walked over to Lily's bed.

'Mr Potter! What are you doing her? She scolded.

'Just came to see Lily,' he grinned, looking over at Lily. She returned it, smirking at James being told off.

'Okay, fine, talk to Miss Evans, but I have the right to kick you out,'

'Well, yeah, it's your hospital wing,' laughed James.

He'd been here so much that he'd struck up quite a friendship with Madam Pomfrey.

James sat down on the end of Lily's bed.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm okay, in pain, but okay,' laughed Lily.

They talked for awhile about nothing in particular, it was nice to have some company for awhile but soon enough James had to go to quidditch try-outs.

'Wait, they're today?' asked Lily, crest fallen.

'Yeah, got like thirty people trying out,' replied James.

'That should be thirty-one,' said Lily sadly. After James had complimented her a week back she had kind of liked the idea of being on the quidditch team.

'Don't worry Lil, already got a jersey with your name on, you got on the team last week when we flew together,'

'I just feel like I haven't earned it, you know?'

'You have, promise. Now where do you play?' asked James.

'I like seeker but I probably play chaser better, if I'm honest I don't really know, I've never played a proper game,' replied Lily, almost embarrassed.

'Don't worry, we'll see where there is a space and it'll be yours, welcome to the team,' smiled James as he started leaving the hospital wing, giving Lily a wave.

Later on that day Hestia came into the hospital wing seeing as she had no interest in quidditch she wasn't trying out or watching and seeing as she was a homework worm like Lily, she'd done her homework too and it wasn't a nice sunny Saturday so seeing Lily was by far her best option.

'Hey Lils!' she said as she walked over and landed in the chair next to Lily's bed, putting her feet up on the bed.

'Hello!' Lily looked up from the book she was reading. To Kill A Mockingbird.

'How are you feeling?'

'Far better now, thanks, Pomfrey says I should probably be able to leave tonight or tomorrow morning,' smiled Lily.

'So what really happened?' asked Hestia curiously.

Usually Lily wouldn't tell people all the details but when it came to Hestia it was hard not to, even though the five girls say they are best friends Lily, Hestia and Marlene had always been slightly closer. Just like Alice and Mary were. No one minded that it was like that, but they'd all noticed it over the years. But then, Lily and Hestia were closer again, which really was just between them, they didn't want to make Marlene feel left out.

So Lily told her, everything.

Even the part about Regulus, to which, Hestia flipped out on.

Lily kept repeating 'don't take this out on Sirius,' but Lily could see where this was going. She didn't plan on telling Sirius the bit about his brother; she wanted to let him believe that there was still some good in there, like she had before last night.

Quidditch trials were going well.

Kind off.

So far the team stood; Chasers, James, Jason(a boy in fifth year) and Thomas (a boy in third year); Beaters, Marlene and Sirius; Keeper, Barnaby Wood(a fourth year) and Seeker, Lily Evans.

But James needed subs and to be quite honest, everyone else was awful.

There was Laura Kelby, a fifth year, who was an okay keeper. James supposed he'd make her a sub.

But then there was the twins, how they were in Gryffindor, James didn't know. They said they were trying out for beaters, fine, but the problem was they were scared of the bludgers…and the bats. So, being reasonable, James suggested they tried out for something else but they insisted on being beaters. Which to be honest, was stupid of them because they were half decent chasers.

James sort off wished Lily was here. Over the years he'd realised that Lily was very good at seeing the good in people, even if they couldn't see it themselves. That could have been helpful for today. The try-outs had taken an hour and a half longer than they should of, but finally he had his team and his subs.

'Okay guys, thanks for all coming, including those Hufflepuffs who tried to sneak in….anyway, yeah, thanks and the list will be up in the common room tonight,' finished James. He grabbed his broom and quickly left the pitch, wanting a shower and to see Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team: **

**KEEPER: Barnaby Wood**

**BEATERS: Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius Black**

**CHASERS: James Potter, Jason Grace, Thomas Wilks**

**SEEKER: Lily Evans**

**SUBS: **

**KEEPER: Laura Kelby**

**BEATERS: Sarah Laws, Jack Bow**

**CHASERS: Molly, Polly, Holly Dean**

**SEEKER: Tracy Beck**

There was some grumbling in the common room that evening how it seemed that Captain Potters closest friends got on the team, for example, him and Sirius being practically brothers, Marlene being a close family friend and Lily being his crush since first year.

But that didn't stop the people on the team from celebrating. Their first game was in three weeks against Ravenclaw.

The girls group of friends and the marauders had started getting along better now, seeing as Lily and James could actually tolerate each other, meaning romances were flourishing…

That night, Remus decided he'd finally ask Mary out, they were currently going for a walk through the castle, of course they shouldn't be out of their common room now but Remus figured he could use his prefect status as an excuse, as for Mary, she was just 'filling in' for Lily.

They'd been walking along in a comfortable silence for quite awhile now until Mary broke it.

'I know your secret Remus,'

'And you don't look at me differently for it?' Remus replied.

'Of course I don't, you are yourself and that's a part of you, I'm not going to judge you for that and anyway, it's one night a month you are slightly different..I suppose you could say it's like a girl on her period,' laughed Mary. Remus chuckled along with Mary.

'I have something I want to show you,' said Remus taking Mary's hand and running up some stairs onto the seventh floor until he reached a long corridor, which seemed to have nothing interesting around it.

He quickly walked over to a blank space on the wall and started pacing three times from one side to the other.

'Er, nice wall,' tried Mary. No reply from Remus, he seemed to be thinking. Then suddenly a doorway appeared on the wall space Remus had just been pacing in.

'The Room of Requirement,' muttered Mary in amazement.

'You know of it?' asked Remus looking over at Mary in bewilderment, he didn't think she would have.

'Ever since first year Lily has had a fascination of finding it, I think she did back in third year, we all asked her where it was but she said we had to find it ourselves to feel the true amazement from it. She said if we hadn't found it before seventh year then she'd show us it so we could enjoy it for our last year, but I suppose she doesn't need to now, because you have shown it to me,' Mary looked up at Remus smiling. He took her hand and led her into the room.

Inside the room was some rose petals on the floor, trailing to a table in the middle of the room which had a silver platter on it. Then around the walls were fairy lights and what looked to be painted scenes of Paris.

'I remember, last year, in the common room, while Lily and I were studying, you said something about wanting to go to Paris one day, with someone you loved. Now, I know it's not Paris and I'm maybe not the one you love, even though I'd like to be him, but I thought it would be fun,'

'Wait, you, like me?' asked Mary in astonishment.

'Er yeah,' replied Remus. He started scuffing his shoes on the ground and looking down. Mary walked over to him and took hold of both his hands.

'I like you too,' Mary said shyly.

Remus smiled.

'Mary, will you be my girlfriend please?' asked Remus. He stooped down and picked up a rose from the floor and produced it to her.

'I'd be delighted!' chuckled Mary.

'Lets eat!' exclaimed Remus.

They made their way over to the table.

'Do you wish to uncover the food?' laughed Remus.

'Oh I'd be delighted!' Mary lifted the silver dish off the plate and there on the plate was three cartons of Ben&Jerry's ice cream.

They both started laughing at it. Suddenly there was a flicker on the wall and a black and white picture came up, being projected onto the wall, from where, Mary wasn't sure.

It turned out to be a silent movie. For the rest of night, Mary and Remus sat on the floor cuddling, eating ice cream and watching silent movies.

Back in the common room everyone was starting to wonder where they were, after the incident with Lily the night before they were worried.

'Why don't we just wait up for them?' asked Sirius after not being able to take the tension much longer.

'Er, Sirius that's what we're doing,' replied Alice.

'Alright Prewitt, calm down,' said Sirius sharply. They never have got along.

'Don't tell me to calm down! You're the one who is always as hyper as a dog!' shouted Alice.

'ALRIGHT GUYS! Arguing isn't going to do anything, let's just play a game or something,' Lily said-always the voice of reason.

'Yeah good idea Lils, what shall we play?' asked Hestia, glad the arguing had stopped, she hated unneeded confrontation.

'Well I have some muggle boardgames up in my trunk if you-'

'Borrinnggggg! Lets play truth or dare!' said James.

'Where are you going Peter?' asked Marlene as Peter bounded up the stairs.

There was a faint call from the boys dorm which sounded something like 'alcohol,' but no one was really sure.

'Oh no, no, I'm not playing if there is alcohol involved!' said Alice.

'Me either,' said Lily, giving Alice a nod.

'Oh come on guys, lighten up, it'll be fun!' said Marlene, almost jumping to play.

Lily had never ever ever in her whole entire life drank a drop of alcohol. Alice on the other hand had had almost to much and knew what it could do to her without much effort, but both girls were tempted.

After not much persuasion they agreed, on the conditions they could leave if they wanted to.

Peter came back down the stairs with eight glasses and two bottles of firewhiskey.

'Why did I ever agree to this,' sighed Lily, looking as her glass had a charm put on it to tell if she was lying if she choose truth.

'It'll be fine, promise,' said James as he settled on the floor next to her.

Hestia sat down on the other side of her and the game began.

'Okay, James, truth or dare?' asked Sirius.

James was getting tired of dares, he'd already ran down to the kitchen naked and back up, given a lap dance to Peter and flown up the girls staircase on his broom into the first years dorm and danced around singing about butterflies, thank goodness it was dark in there.

So after all those ridiculous things, he finally choose truth.

'Really Prongs? I think you're loosing your touch,' laughed Sirius.

'More like his dignity,' commented Marlene.

Everyone went into fits of laughter.

'ANYWAY! Okay Prongsie, my question for you is..who do you love more than anyone?'

'Lily, she's perfect,'

The second it was out, James wished it was back in, he literally tried to scramble his words back in from the thin air (he was quite drunk seeing as everytime you choose truth or dare you had to drink).

Everyone looked around at Lily who's mouth was agape. To be honest, she wasn't all that shocked, she supposed it was just weird for him to talk about her like that because for quite awhile now he had been being a friend, nothing more.

'So, it's my turn,' started James, trying to fill the awkward silence he had created.

'Go for it,' said Hestia, trying to help him out here.

'Okay, Marlene, truth or dare?'

'Hmm, I'm going to go with dare,' replied Marlene.

'I dare you to answer my following question,' laughed James.

'No way! That's not a real dare!' roared Marlene.

'It is too!' replied Lily, laughing along with everyone else.

'I dare you to answer this question; who do you loveeeee?' asked James. Marlene quickly turned bright red, she knew it was coming, she couldn't lie because she'd have to tell the truth in the end anyway, here it was.

'Sirius,' she let out quietly.

'Ah, well my charm is pretty good, isn't it?' replied Sirius.

'Okay, Marlene! Your turn!' said Frank.

'Okay, Sirius, truth or dare?' she asked.

'Dare,'

'I dare you to…..kiss the girl you like,' finished Marlene. It had to be her, maybe not prettiest on the outside but on the inside. They had been flirting so much recently, there was no way he didn't like her.

'What if she isn't in this room?' asked Alice.

'Then he has to kiss her when he sees her tomorrow,' decided Peter.

'What if it isn't a girl?' chuckled Lily.

'Lily Flower! I'm straight!' said Sirius. Everyone giggled. He was so drunk.

Sirius stood up and started walking towards Marlene, Marlene blushed, she knew he liked her.

He knelt down next to her, Marlene leaned forward, ready to be kissed by the one that she loved.

'Ew, not you, McKinnon,' said Sirius harshly.

This was getting awkward.

He leaned in and kissed Hestia who was sitting next to Marlene.

Lily and James, exchanged an awkward look of understanding, this game was over.

Finally Hestia and Sirius finished kissing. Marlene let out a strangled sob and dashed up to the dorm room, tear tracks streaming down her face.

'What have I done,' muttered Hestia, her head in her hands.

Alice rushed up the stairs after Marlene, Lily stayed downstairs trying to reassure Hestia that it wasn't her fault. James took a drunk, and now, very sad, Sirius up to his dorm so he could sleep. Frank decided that he'd had enough drinking for tonight so went to bed, Peter went too.

That just left Hestia, Lily and James downstairs. Although you could barely count Hestia, she was in barely in a state to breath, never mind have a conversation.

'I can't believe that just happened,' muttered James quietly, so only Lily could hear.

'Poor Marlene,' replied Lily. They stayed quiet for awhile, James putting away the glasses they'd used and reading a book while Lily sat on the floor hugging Hestia who every so often would let out she was a terrible person.

At about one o'clock James decided that Remus and Mary must be having a bloody fantastic time and that they weren't coming back anytime soon, so he said goodnight to Lily and Hestia and went up to bed where he found a still awake Sirius.

'You alright Padfoot?' James whispered, so as to make sure not to wake the others.

'I can't believe I did that, after she told me she fancied me,' replied Sirius.

'It's okay mate, if you'd have lied Marlene would've found out the hard way,'

'And really? Hestia? Sure she's hot, but she's got nothing on Lily,' smirked James.

'In your opinion, no one has anything on Lily,' laughed Sirius.

'I think she is a game changer,'

'Huh?' asked James, 'Who is a game changer?!'

'Hestia, I've always liked her, you know as a friend, and she is almost with Lily, so I've gotten to know her over the years, but she has come back from summer and there's just something about her that enchants me, I can't get her out of my head, I suppose this is how you've felt about Lily for all these years,' James gave a small nod, agreeing, 'she is just everything, I want to ask her out but I can't now, not after tonight. Kissing her is different to kissing all the other girls in random broom cupboards, she's the one,' declared Sirius.

'Well you go get her!' replied James, raising the empty glass in his hand and giving one to Sirius who also held it up in the air.

'To Sirius and Hestia,' said James triumphantly.

'To James and Lily,' said Sirius.

And then they pretended to down their empty glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hestia refused to go up into the dorm that night so instead she stayed in the common room and Lily felt to bad to leave her until she was asleep that they stayed there for what seemed like hours.

Hestia also didn't want to sleep so they talked out some of their deepest feelings.

'Lily, what you think of James?' sniffled Hestia.

'I don't know, he's a really nice guy and he is being so much kinder recently, but he could always go back to his old ways, anyway he will probably move on soon seeing as he is around me so much he'll realise I'm nothing special,' sighed Lily.

'What about Sirius, ey, Hestia? How long have you liked him?' chuckled Lily.

'I've liked him for forever, and I've always been okayish friends with because you and him are so close! But I have never ever made a move on him because I knew Marlene liked him and I thought he liked her,'

'Yeah I thought he liked her until tonight too, I think that's what everyone thought to be honest,' replied Lily.

'Er, what am I going to do!' said Hestia exasperated.

'It will all be alright in the end and if it's not alright, it's not yet the end,' said Lily.

'Go to sleep, you'll need it, Hestia,'

'Thank you Lily, for everything,'

Hestia slowly fell asleep and Lily went up to her dorm as quiet as a mouse and also went to bed, but not really to sleep, what was going to happen now? So many things had gone wrong in the last two days and they say it comes in threes? It couldn't get much worse could it? The two friendship groups had now been pulled apart thanks to Sirius and Lily was in the middle seeing as she had bestfriends either side.

The next morning Lily didn't go for a fly, she was up until four so she gladly accepted an hour and a half.

She still woke up slightly earlier than everyone else though and collected hers and Hestia's clothes and went downstairs to the common room where Hestia was slowly awaking from by the fire.

'Morning Hestia,' whispered Lily, so not to wake the whole of Gryffindor house up.

'Why aren't you flying?' asked Hestia.

'Too tired,' replied Lily.

'What are you doing with two school uniforms?'

'This one is yours,' Lily threw Hestia the bundle of uniform to her.

'Lily, I don't want to get changed in the common room! Or in the dorm actually,' said Hestia frantically.

'I knew you'd say that, come with me,' Lily started walking over the portrait hole and out into the castle corridors.

'Where are we going?'

'Prefects Bathroom, it's divine in there!' laughed Lily.

And she started running down the stairs before they moved and onto the floor below.

When they reached the bathroom, Lily certainly was right, it was 'divine'.

Lily and Hestia got to breakfast before everyone else in their house so decided that they'd sit in their usual seats, not next to the Marauders.

Alice and Marlene came in and sat down a little further down the table than Lily and Hestia.

'Maybe you should go and talk to her, say sorry or something,' said Lily.

'Like what? Oh sorry that the person you fancied came over and kissed me and I kissed him back because I happened to like him just as much as you!'

Lily sighed and carried on eating her breakfast.

Then Remus and Mary came in, holding hands, and pondered at the gap, finally deciding that Mary would sit with Alice and Marlene, leaving Remus to sit with Lily and Hestia.

'So what's going on?' asked Mary as she sat down opposite Marlene and next to Alice.

'Hestia, that back-stabbing bitch, decided last night that she would kiss Sirius, the person who I've fancied for ever,'

'Er, Marlene, to be fair, Sirius kissed her and it was a dare,' said Alice, the voice of reason.

'I'm confused, can I have the whole story please?' asked Mary, looking between the two.

'Well we decided to play truth or dare and Sirius got the dare to kiss the girl he loved and he didn't kiss Marlene, he kissed Hestia,' said Alice.

'Oh,' said Mary.

Remus was having a similar conversation.

'So basically, Sirius kissed Hestia and Marlene ran away because she was upset and then Hestia slept in the common room and now we are having an awkward breakfast,' said Lily.

Just then the Marauders came in, also noticing the awkwardness. Sirius looked down, ashamed he had caused it. James and Sirius started walking over to Lily to sit with her but Lily shook her head, now was not a good time to have 'Friday Food Fight Breakfast,' which actually happened any day of the week.

The other Marauders nodded to Remus who said his goodbyes and left to sit with them.

About five minutes later Lily and Hestia decided that enough was enough and just left, but not before writing notes and sending them to Marlene and Sirius.

_Sirius, _

_I'm going to admit, you kinda messed up last night, big time. But you're my best friend and I'm going to stand by you as well as my friends. But I think you need to lay low, not get with Hestia or Marlene or some other random girl. If you really do love Hestia you are going to have to prove to her you aren't a womaniser because that's what she thinks at the moment. Also, Marlene is really upset so you need to say sorry I think, and tell her you and Hestia aren't going to get together anytime soon because you know that would hurt her feelings….I'll see you in DADA_

_LilyEvansxox_

_Marlene,_

_I am so sorry for what I did, although, I do think it is a little unfair you are taking this out on me, after all, I didn't throw myself at him, he came over and kissed me. I'm going to be completely honest with you now Marlene, because you're my best friend. I really do like Sirius and I have for quite awhile. So that's why I kissed him back, because I like him too and I suppose that's the bit I'm sorry for _

_Love Hestia, xxxxx_

_Sirius,_

_You messed up dude, badly._

_Like my entire friendship group but I'm going to over look that because as much as I tried to ignore it for Marlene's sake, I like you too._

_BUT, we are not going to do anything about it because it'll crush Marlene and our friendship. But please, don't go off with loads of other girls, because you have one right here, we just have to wait,_

_Love Hestia, xx_

With those sent using wingardium leviosa, Lily and Hestia left the hall and got to their first lesson pretty early.

They just sat and talked and laughed for awhile until the other houses got here.

They had DADA with the Hufflepuffs, slowly they started to show up.

Including Dedalus Diggle and Dorcas Meadows. They had been going out since third year, but had recently broken up so the tension was very awkward, seeing as it was only the four of them.

Sirius then showed up and started a conversation with Dedalus about quidditch and then Marlene, Mary and Alice showed up, Marlene walked over to Dorcas, while the other two walked over to Lily and Hestia.

'How did she take my letter?" asked Hestia.

Alice and Mary looked at eachother uneasily.

'Well?" asked Lily, curious.

'She, um, may off, just maybe, read it then ripped it up and threw it into the orange juice,' said Mary awkwardly.

'Yeah, she doesn't like you,' said Alice.

Hestia got up and marched over to where Marlene and Dorcas were talking about skiving, cheating friends, typical.

'Look Marlene, I am so sorry for what happened last night, I gave you space, I tried not to get upset when you choose not to sit with us at breakfast, I told you the complete truth and I have said sorry and I will now say it again; I'm sorry! Why won't you forgive me?' asked Hestia.

'Hestia, I will not forgive you. Last night, my heart got broken and it's partly your fault. That is unforgivable,' replied Marlene.

'Oh come on! Don't you think you're over reacting a little bit?'

'I CERTAINLY AM NOT; I DON'T WANT YOUR FRIENDSHIP. I don't want off your friendships, from now of I renounce you my friends,' shouted Marlene. Everyone looked pretty shocked, especially the people who knew what had happened, Hestia was right, she was slightly over reacting.

Marlene then took the necklace off from around her neck, the ones that Lily and Hestia had made while at Lily's house one summer to show their friendship and threw it at Hestia.

Lily supposed that was the third thing bad…

A small tear trickled down Hestia's face as she stood solemnly staring down at Marlene's feet.

'Not here you don't,' said Lily quietly as she took Hestia by the arm and lead her away from everyone else.

'Why would you do that Marlene? Nearly six years of friendship, thrown away,' said Alice sternly.

'Yeah, quite literally thrown,' said Mary chuckling as she did an impression of Marlene throwing the necklace.

James, Remus and Peter then came around the corner, wondering why Lily and Hestia had just gone past them crying, until their eyes fell upon the scene they were now watching.

'I'm glad you aren't my friends anymore,' said Marlene, crossing her arms and turning away.

'Well us too, seeing as we finally realise you were never a very good friend anyway,' said Mary before sitting back down along with Alice.

A slight tear fell down Mary's face and Remus came over and engulfed her in a hug saying sweet things into her ear. Frank came over and sat next to Alice asking her what happened.

Sirius told James and Peter. Marlene stood by herself facing the wall, hating herself for what she did while Dorcas went to find conversation elsewhere.

Professor Rootick came sweeping along the corridor, hurrying everyone in, apologising for being late.

Everyone couldn't help but wonder; maybe if he'd been on time, a friendship wouldn't have been ruined.

For the next few days sharing the dorm room was very awkward. Marlene had made it very clear she didn't want any type of contact with them. They soon realised that Marlene would come in late and then leave early morning so as not to see them, she sat with her brother and his friends at meal times and in lessons she would sit with the other houses. She was getting good friends with the Ravenclaws, but there was still quidditch practice.

The first game was in two weeks now. James had been working the team hard, Lily was a really good seeker, fantastic really. James, Jason and Thomas worked really well together, handling the quaffle. Barnaby was the best keeper James had ever seen, but then there were the beaters.

Sirius was trying, you had to give it to him, he tried to get his friendship back with Marlene, but that was definitely down the drain, so instead he tried a new tactic, which was just to be nice on the pitch and get their old teamwork back, it didn't work.

Marlene had started hitting the bludgers at Sirius. It was not going well.

That night, after training finished, James kept Marlene behind to talk to her.

'Look, Marlene, you're the best beater I've ever seen! And when you put you and Sirius together on the pitch, you're unstoppable, but you have to stop taking the team out! I mean hitting bludgers at Sirius? And I'm pretty sure a few times you tried for Lily's head! That's not cool, yeah? We have another practice tomorrow and if your bludger hits my team once, then you're off the team.

'Fine, I quit,' said Marlene before she walked out of the changing room with all the dignity she could muster.

'Great, now I have to find another beater,' muttered James before picking his broom out and walking up to the tower.

'SURPRISE!'

'AHHH!' screamed James, sort of like a girl.

'Ahaa, you sounded like a girl!' it was Lily who had surprise attacked him.

'Aw, Lily-kins you waited for me!' said James smiling over at Lily as they started to walk up towards the castle.

'Hm not quite, I was going to talk to Marlene but she stormed off without seeing me and I shouted her name but I suppose over the wind she couldn't hear me,' sighed Lily.

'Things still messed up then?'

'Yep, it's just annoying! I love hanging out with you guys but I feel like I can't because it'll upset Marlene,' said Lily.

'Well she did renounce you as her friend, if I was you, I'd just carry on like we were before just without her,' said James shrugging, 'After all, it's her who turned you away,'

Lily thought about it, being able to run around the school with the Marauders again. Last year, when she lost Snape as a friend, she'd let it effect her all summer and make her miserable, she was not going to let that happen again with Marlene.

'You're right James, starting tomorrow I will be sitting with you guys at breakfast, along with Hestia, Alice and Mary!' declared Lily proudly.

'Is Hestia okay?'

'Yeah, her and Sirius talked it all out, they are like in the place, where they know they like eachother so they aren't going out with anyone else but they aren't going out yet because of other situations,' laughed Lily.

'Miss Evans, are you ticklish?' asked James slyly.

'Nooooooo!' said Lily as she started running away. She didn't get very far, James put his arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around. It was pouring now, Lily's hair was soaking and raindrops fell from James' nose.

They raced back up to the tower, pushing eachother over and hugging and laughing at eachother, glad that they got to be friends again.

**Authors note: **

**Hellooo! So a few chapters back I realise I wrote Marlene's name in two places on the team (Thank you for noticing also, Onceuponatimebiggestfan) but I have changed that now**

**Please review! I think I will probably only manage another chapter today, maybe two, I'm trying to get loads out because I'll be at school during the week, then I'll write on the weekends! I'm going to try and get two chapters out each weeks, the reason there are so many now is because I have had them for ages on my computer**

**Please review, tell me what you think so far, what you would like to happen, stuff like that! **

**Thank you**** BYEEE! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Just a quick thing from me: thank you to those of you who reviewed my story! They literally make me happy (it's a little sad) but yeah I get like a cheesy grin on my face! Eheh, ON WIT THE NEXT CHAPTER:D yaay!  
**

The next morning, as planned, the girls, apart from Marlene sat with the Marauders and Frank, which pleased Alice. They were all becoming really good friends. They spent almost all their time together and they were usually in similar lessons which was good for them, not so much the teachers or the rest of the class but Lily kept James and Sirius under control.

The weeks went fast and soon enough it was the first quidditch game of the season.

Everyone was nervously waiting in the changing rooms, Lily was positively shaking, she had never shown anyone her flying ability because she got nervous in front of people, she was terrified.

Sarah Laws was now on the team in place of Marlene, and she too was scared seeing as she'd been asked on late notice.

Sirius was just chilling telling everyone they'd win easily and James was trying to give a team talk but kept getting interrupted by Barnaby saying 'what if I let a goal in?'

All in all, they were a mess.

About five minutes later they flew out onto the pitch to lots of applause, even though Ravenclaw were more popular, the Slytherins went for them because they hated Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs too.

Each team got into their places to start, the quaffle was thrown up and the game began.

Jason quickly launched forwards and got the quaffle, passing it to James who dropped it down to Thomas below him, who threw it to Jason who tried for a goal but it got saved. The Ravenclaw keeper took the quaffle and threw it to his chaser who went to pass it to his other chaser but got hit by a bludger, well aimed by Sirius, dropped the quaffle into James' hands who then raced up the pitch, went to shoot but quickly passed to Thomas, fooling the keeper, Thomas then scored.

'10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the commentator, Arthur Weasley, a seventh year who was fascinated by muggles, therefore liked to talk to Lily every so often.

The Ravenclaw keeper threw the ball to his chaser who flew down the pitch, shocking the Gryffindors at his speediness, but before he could get very far, Sarah happened to fly in front of him, cutting him off and slowing him down, then Sirius aimed a bludger and it hit him straight on. The quaffle dropped back down into James' hands, he threw it to Jason who flew a bit before passing it back to James who then threw it to Thomas who scored.

'20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR! But don't feel down Ravenclaw, the reason we are winning is because Miss Lily Evans up there has probably brought in some muggles playing plans, so what you need is a muggleborn-'

'Excuse me, Mr Weasley,' said McGonagall sternly.

Talking of Lily, she couldn't see the snitch anywhere and it seemed Ravenclaw had told their seeker just to stalk Lily around the pitch until she found it for him.

James flew by Lily just then, following the Ravenclaw chaser, as he went past he shouted something like, 'get him off your tail,'

Which Lily guessed meant, fly around loads like a crazy wasp and maybe he'll leave you alone, so she did.

She went into dives, then pulled up suddenly then changed direction.

The score was now 20-10; somehow Ravenclaw had scored. She needed to catch the snitch. Or at least get rid of the Ravenclaw seeker.

Deciding there was only one thing to do, Lily stopped flying like a crazy wasp and went still, looking for the snitch she then pretended she had seen it and dived down and down and down, she went until she was about 6 inches off the ground and sharply pulled herself up and into the air, the Ravenclaw seeker wasn't so quick, his broom went straight into the ground and he fell off it headfirst.

Lily was finally alone to find the snitch.

'OH AND GRYFFINDOR SCORE ANOTHER GREAT GOAL!'

So the score was now 30-10.

Then she saw it, a golden flicker by the Ravenclaw goalposts. She urged her broom to go faster, faster. The Ravenclaw goalkeeper looked rather scared at the prospect of Lily flying towards him and quickly moved out of the way, leaving the snitch un-guarded and the posts too. James got one last goal in before Lily caught the snitch.

It felt cold in her hands and she put her arm in the air and smiled triumphantly. She found Hestia in the crowd and gave her a thumbs up. The team flew back down to the ground while being hugged and patted on the back by the Gryffindors while the other houses walked off sadly.

There was going to be a great party tonight!

Once they'd all showered and got back to the common room, they got some music on and got the drinks and glasses out and the party started.

Lily was sitting with Hestia and Mary, she guessed Marlene was in the dorm; Alice was dancing with Frank.

'Bets that they'll get together tonight,' said Lily.

'Nah, it'll be tomorrow, ' said Hestia.

'Okay, I bet you five galleons that by the end of tonight they will be together, as a couple,' said Lily.

'Alright, I bet you that they won't get together tonight but tomorrow instead, once they have talked it all out,' Lily and Hestia shook hands on the bet and Mary just rolled her eyes.

'You talking about bets?' said Sirius sitting down next to Lily.

'Yep,' replied Hestia.

'Well then, Lily Flower, you owe me, 2 galleons,' said Sirius while winking.

'What? Why?' said Lily, outraged.

'I bet you, all the way back in fourth year that Remus and Mary would get together in sixth year and they have!'

'Who did what?' asked Remus, sitting down next to Mary.

'You and little Mary here, got together in sixth year which means Lily Flower owes me 2 galleons!' said Sirius triumphantly.

'You took bets on when we would start dating?' asked Remus, shocked.

'Yep,' muttered the three of them.

'Lils and I just made one about Alice and Frank,' said Hestia.

'Yep and I've made ones about Lily and James with people all over the school! Even first years are getting involved,' laughed Sirius.

'James and I are just friends Sirius, you're going to lose all of those bets!'

'Nope, you won't be forever, I know my best friends, you wait and see,' smiled Sirius.

Lily was right, Frank and Alice were together by the end of the night, a bit together, they hadn't separated their faces since about nine o'clock that evening and it was now eleven. Hestia paid up grudgingly and out of that money Lily gave Sirius his two galleons she owed him from the bet in fourth year.

The next few months went by in bliss, everyone was happy, except maybe Marlene but no one counted her anymore. The group were closer than ever, spending every second they could together. Alice and Frank were barely seen because they just spent their time together. Remus and Mary were still going strong. Hestia still liked Sirius and Sirius still liked her, no one really knew what they were waiting for now, Marlene was out of the equation, everyone knew they liked eachother but they just never did anything about it.

It was only one week until the Christmas holidays, which meant there was a Hogsmeade trip coming up, seeing as everyone was going out with people, Lily, James, Sirius and Hestia decided to go together.

It was snowing and Hogwarts looked magical, the twelve-foot trees were up in the great hall. The armour was singing, Peeves was being annoying as always, but no one really cared because it was Christmas.

They got to breakfast early so they'd be able to go to Hogsmeade sooner and then have a snowball fight or something in the afternoon.

They were walking down the path, Sirius giving Lily a piggy back and James playing tag with Hestia.

'Where shall we go first?' asked Lily, who's feet were now on the ground.

'ZONKOS!' shouted Sirius, gaining attention from some other Hogwarts students.

'I've never been there, it could be fun,' said Lily.

'What?' roared James and Sirius.

'You have never been to zonkos?' asked James incrediously.

'Of course Miss Goody Goody Two Shoes has never been!' laughed Hestia.

'LETS GO!' shouted Sirius again.

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down the road following Sirius and Hestia to the doors of Zonkos.

'Woah, look at this Lily!' said James excitedly, showing Lily and blue box of what, Lily wasn't sure. He was like a little boy, getting all excited. Sirius was exactly the same; Hestia and Lily rolled their eyes at them.

They left Zonkos empty handed, Lily made them leave before they bought the whole shop.

'Who wants a butterbeer?' asked Hestia. Everyone decided that a butterbeer was great and headed for the three broomsticks.

They sat down around a table, holding their drinks, talking about not much but laughing a lot.

It was decided that after this they'd go around by themselves and buy Christmas presents for eachother.

Lily first of all headed to Zonkos, knowing what to get James and Sirius.

She bought an assortment of different things for them, she then headed to Honeydukes for Remus and bought him chocolate, he was addicted. She also bought Marlene some chocolate, although she wasn't sure why, she supposed she didn't want to let go of her friendship yet. Lily then went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and bought Mary an eagle feather quill that she had wanted for ages.

Lily then headed for Gladrags Wizardwear and bought some socks and gloves for Alice, she loved socks and needed some gloves.

As Lily was walking past the post office, thinking off what to buy Hestia she saw a note in the window that caught her eye.

**CAT FOR SALE,**

**LIKES TO SLEEP AND EAT AND LOOK PRETTY. **

**WILL NOT GO ON A BROOMSTICK.**

**VERY SMART.**

**SIX YEARS OLD.**

**8 GALLEONS.**

It was perfect. Lily entered the post office and walked straight up to the counter.

Hestia adored cats and this one was perfect for her! Hestia didn't like brooms, neither did the cat and Hestia liked to sleep, eat and look pretty! Plus Hestia was smart, a perfect match!

'I see you have a cat for sale, is it still for sale?' asked Lily curiously.

'The man behind the desk grunted and went into the back room, bringing back with him a black cat with white ears and paws and a grey belly

'She's called City,' said the man.

'You want her?'

'Yes please!' replied Lily eagerly.

She handed the money over, the man put the cat into a carry box, Lily thanked him and left the shop.

Poo, how was she going to hide this from Hestia?!

She quickly cast a charm over the box, making it look like a Zonkos bag and went to find the others.

**Another chapter done! Like I said before, this might be the last one for this next week because I have school! This was kind of a filler chapter but was needed cause of Frank and Alice and the Christmas presents and blah blah blah- THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WAY BETTER! I PROMISE! But you'll only read it if you review;) mwahah! Thank you, bye**** xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They got back half an hour before lunch started so decided to have a snowball fight, girls against boys. Remus and Mary showed up halfway through along with Peter, so if the teams hadn't been unfair before, they certainly were now. It was fair to say the girls lost.

They went in and put new clothes on before going down to the great hall for lunch.

A few owls started swooping in.

'But it's lunchtime? You never get post in lunch,' wondered Peter allowed.

'Those are special letters Peter, you don't want one of those,' muttered James darkly.

He knew exactly what was about to happen. The envelope was black, it was a death letter.

'I'd hate to get one of those, it would be my worst nightmare,' said Hestia.

Lily looked down at her food, hoping the owl wasn't coming to her, or any of her friends, or anyone, but she knew it had to go to someone.

She looked over to the Hufflepuff table, where a first year had just got a letter, there were some older years trying to comfort her. She was crying, screaming, she got taken out of the hall.

The poor girl.

'Um, Lils,' said Sirius as he nudged her slightly.

'Yeah?' she looked at Sirius and then down to where he was looking, her plate.

There, on her plate, with an owl next to it, was a black letter.

No. It couldn't be.

Hestia took Lily's hand and Sirius put his hand on her knee under the table.

Lily's hands started to shake as she opened the envelope. She knew what was coming.

Tears slowly started dripping down her face, one by one, but soon enough her whole body had been taken over by tears. She was shaking.

James got up from the other side and ran around the table to come behind Lily and hold her shoulders.

Lily got the letter out and started to read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are terribly sorry to inform you that last night, at 3.47 am, your parents were killed in a death eater attack. They raided and destroyed your house and personal belongings. We are truly sorry. Our top aurors are looking into the case as you read this, we assure you we will get to the bottom of this and keep you informed. _

_Your sister was not harmed but has been informed. _

_**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

_**AUROR'S OFFICES.**_

Lily crumpled up the letter on threw it into the fire behind her before running out of the hall and up to the seventh floor. She got to the room of requirement and asked for somewhere safe, a door was revealed and opened up into a warm comforting room with a fire in it and books and comforting food her mum use to make for her on a winters day.

She sat and cried for hours and hours. Not wanting to leave the room, she felt safe here. Away from Voldemort and his gang of death eaters who she hated so much. She wanted them all dead. And while in that room, she promised herself that no matter what, she would do something to help the families who suffered from him, she would do something to help get rid of him, anything, even if it meant dyeing herself, it was the least she could do to repay her parents.

Back in the common room everyone was worried out of their minds about Lily. They couldn't find her anywhere, they'd searched all over the castle. Even with the Marauder's map, they couldn't find her.

'Of course!' exclaimed James.

'The room of requirement doesn't show up on the map! She must be there!' said James quickly.

'Thank goodness we know where she is then,' said Alice, sitting down next to Hestia, who had silent tear tracks down her face.

'Well, let's go!' shouted James, annoyed no one else was going.

'James, I love Lily, but we can't go and find her, she needs to be alone, otherwise she wouldn't have ran away, tomorrow, we'll find her, but for now, she needs to be alone,' said Hestia slowly.

James understood, Hestia knew her better and seeing as Sirius wasn't wanting to go and find her he guessed that they were probably right. He slouched down into the couch and put his arm around Hestia who was still crying.

'It's gonna be okay,' soothed Alice.

'I just, I remember the first day I met the Evans', it was at the station, they didn't know how to get onto the platform and, and, I remember, when I told them how shocked they were, they kept saying; so you just run, at the wall? It made me laugh and then they said thank you to me and gave Lily their hugs and love, they even hugged me. That Christmas I went to Lily's because my parents were going on holiday and it was the best Christmas ever. I love her parents, they were like a second family that I could go and see almost anytime. One summer we spent a day at the beach, my family and the Evans'. I suppose, I'm crying for me and for Lily also. It's so unfair, the way the world takes away the best people, they didn't deserve it, no one does, but especially not them,' spluttered Hestia.

'When we get out of here, I promise I will do something to help this, help everyone who is affected and help bring down Voldemort,' said James seriously.

'Me too,' said Mary.

'Me three,' said Hestia proudly.

'And me,' said Alice and Frank together.

'Me five,' said Sirius, smiling at James.

'Me six!' chimed in Remus.

'Don't forget me!' smiled Peter.

'Let's all promise that, now,' said Remus.

The group put their hands together and all said their promise proudly.

'And you Lily, wherever you are, if you wish too,' said Mary afterwards.

'I'm pretty sure she'll have promised it to herself by now,' said Sirius.

**So it's pretty short, sorry! I just wanted to get one out before i went back to school. I'll try to post one mid week but if not, SEE YOU ON THE WEEKEND! Please review-it'll make me happy:) bye xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily emerged from the room of requirement the next morning at around five and decided to go for a fly.

She'd barely slept all night, her breathing was all messed up from crying so much and she had bags under her eyes. She had scooped her up into a top bun, it was all messy and knotty, but she didn't really care. She was still wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday, but she thought she was allowed that.

She wondered how the Hufflepuff girl was, Lily thought her name saw Sophia Gracey, but she wasn't to sure, she just knew that she tutored her once before.

While thinking about the girl Lily didn't realise she was going the wrong way to the pitch, she was headed towards the kitchens. The Hufflepuff common room was somewhere down here, she decided she would go and talk to the young girl, if she could find the common room.

After Lily had knocked on every portrait door, said random words to walls and kicked a few too, a Hufflepuff emerged from the painting Lily had kicked.

'What are you doing?' asked the Hufflepuff incredulously.

It was someone called Nymphadora Tonks, at least that's who Lily thought it was; but she couldn't be sure because she was always changing her appearance. She was in second year.

'Er, yeah, sorry about that,' muttered Lily embarrassed.

'I was just wondering if I could possibly talk to, um, Daisy?' asked Lily timidly.

'She is kind of fragile,' said Nymphadora.

'Yeah, I know how she is feeling, happened to me yesterday too,' Lily said, looking down at her shoes.

Nymphadora came over and hugged Lily. A small tear fell down her cheek.

'Hey, it's okay, cheer up,' hushed Nymphadora.

'I'm gonna show you something okay, ready?' the girl asked.

Lily nodded her head.

'It's my duck impression!' laughed Nymphadora.

Her face then changed, like completely. No more was she a sweet little girls with freckles, she had a duck beak.

'Wha-what?' laughed Lily.

'I'm a metarmorphus,' she explained.

Finally, everything made sense.

'I'm going to go and get Daisy now for you okay?' said the duck.

A few minutes later Sophia walked out of the portrait.

'Hello,' she said quietly.

'Hello honey,' soothed Lily.

She reached her hand out for Daisy to take.

'How are you?' asked Lily, feeling stupid.

'Sad and lonely,' replied Daisy honestly.

'Me too,' said Lily.

'Why are you sad and lonely?' asked Daisy, her big blue eyes looking up into Lily's.

'Because yesterday, after you got your letter, I got one too,' replied Lily.

'Aw, I'm sorry. I hate that baddy!' said Daisy before she burst into tears.

Lily sat down and brought Daisy down onto her lap, cradling her.

'I call him Voldy Moldy,' said Lily which made Sophia laugh.

'So I suppose I came down here to tell you that we have to stick together us too and that I'll always be here if you want to talk to me, okay?'

'Thank you Lily,' mumbled Daisy as she put her arms around Lily's neck and hugged her.

'It's okay, hunny, it's okay,' said Lily into Daisy's ear.

'Shall we go and have some breakfast?' asked Lily.

'I don't want to go into the hall,' said Daisy.

'Okay, I know somewhere we can go,'

Daisy stood up and waited for Lily to lead her wherever it was they were going, it turned out to be just across the corridor. Lily went upto the portrait with a bowl of fruit on it and tickled the pear.

'What are you doing?' asked Daisy curiously.

The pear then turned into a door nob, Lily turned it and opened the portrait revealing a room as big as the great hall, with lots of little house elves working.

'Good morning Miss Evans,' a few of them squeaked. Sirius had showed this place to her back in fourth year and every so often Lily came down to the kitchens and said hello to the elves.

'Hello Misty! This is my friend Daisy,' said Lily to one of the elves who had stopped by Lily.

'Hello Miss Sophia and Miss Lily, what can we do for you?' asked Dusty, another elf.

'Can we have some breakfast please?' asked Lily politely.

'PANCAKES AND SIRUP, please,' exclaimed Daisy.

Lily laughed and lead Daisy to a table at the end of the room. Their pancakes arrived and they started eating. Talking about their favourite lessons and teachers, who their friends were and who they didn't like, including lessons they hated and teachers too.

Daisy was amazed to find out Lily was friends with all the Marauders. Lily thought they were really cool. The pranks they played and the way the walked down the corridor. Lily smiled at her; she was cute.

Thinking of pranks, they hadn't played one in ages. She could do with one of those to cheer her up around now.

Lily took Daisy back to her house and then left to actually go for her fly now.

It was only 6.30 still, meaning she would normally have just got back to her dorm but she didn't mind, to be honest, right now she didn't care if she went to lessons or not. Her heart still hurt.

She got outside and went to the broom shed, seeing as hers was in her dorm. It felt good to be flying, she let out a snitch meaning she had to keep herself busy with the though of finding it.

'Hello,' said a voice.

'No, not him, why would he do this to her,' thought Lily.

Lily turned her broom around in the air to come face to face with the person she least wanted to see.

She remembered a familiar scene a few months back with James, but she didn't want this now.

'How are you?' he asked.

'How do you think I am? Shit, if you really want to know,' replied Lily, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds went by.

'I knew them too, you know, your parents, they took me in, made me feel happy, loved for the first time,' he replied.

He had a fair point, Lily could see the pain in his eyes.

'I even risked a broom for you,' he laughed.

'Hmm, very brave,' replied Lily, chuckling.

'I miss you,'

'Yes, well, our friendship ended last year when you said the unforgivable, you've chosen your way and I have chosen mine,'

'But Lily! Please, can't we still be friends?' he pleaded.

Lily flew back down to the ground, wanting to get away from him but he followed.

'Please Lily, I want to be your best friend again! Do you remember all of our good times together? Surely you need your childhood best friend now, more than ever? And here I am, offering myself to you! I want to be your best friend again Lily and I know you want to be mine,'

Lily took a deep breath.

'Severus, if you hadn't noticed, you lost my friendship last year by the lake-'

'You forgave Potter!'

'Look, Snape, our friendship is over-'

'Give me a good reason why we can't still be friends,'

'Okay, Snivelous, the one good reason why we can't be friends anymore is because the side you are on, are the side that killed my parents and that, that is unforgiveable,' said Lily with finality in her voice before walking back up to Gryffindor Tower.

That was it, his friendship with her was over. Where had he gone so wrong? Sure, calling her a mudblood wasn't his finest moments but he thought he would forgive her over the summer, after all, they'd been through so much, but apparently not. Their friendship was now truly over and it broke Severus' heart.

As soon as Lily was out of Snape's view, she broke into a run, running for the safety of her bed.

She was watching her feet, one in front of the other, she concentrated on that so she didn't have to concentrate on the tears.

She got to the portrait and spoke the password: butternut, the door opened and she clambered in but instead of going up to the girls dorm she decided to go up to the boys, it was gut instinct. Her friends were amazing, she loved she girls but she knew who she wanted holding her right now.

She knocked on the door, it was pulled open by James Potter.

'Can I talk to you please?' Lily pleaded, her eyes becoming round with water.

'Of course you can,' replied James before stepping out of the room and out onto the stairs. He closed the door behind him. Lily took his hand and led him down the stairs and out of the common room. James was still in his pyjamas and his hair was even messier than usual. Lily led him to her favourite place in the whole castle. The lagoon. She had found it in first year when her and Hestia were adventuring. You had to go down many secret passages and then climb a ladder, but you got there eventually.

'Wow, this is beautiful,' said James, in awe.

'It's my favourite place in the whole castle,' replied Lily.

There was sandy paving stone on the floor then in the middle of the room there was a lake which was crystal blue and created a crystal affect on the walls surrounding the lake.

'Why did you bring me here?' asked James, siting down next to Lily who was sitting by the lake, cross legged.

'It takes me back to my childhood, when everything was good,' said Lily quietly, a small tear falling down her cheek. James tilted Lily's face so he could see it and rubbed the tears gently away with his thumb.

'I promise you Lily, that you will always be safe when you're with me,' said James quietly. He put his arm around Lily's shoulders. She moved in closer to his body, soaking up his warmth.

'I still love you,' James said.

Lily just nodded and snuggled closer. She was trying to stay awake but she just couldn't, she was exhausted. She fell asleep well James was telling her things like how beautiful she was.

'I love you Lily,' James muttered before also falling asleep.

They woke up about an hour later. James asked Lily if she wanted to go to lessons today, she said no.

Lily then found some pebbles along the shore of the lake and gave a few to James.

'Why have you given me these?' asked James.

'I'm going to teach you how to skim stones,' replied Lily proudly.

'What's that?'

'Muggle thing. Ready? Watch me,'

Lily picked a perfectly round pebble from her collection and skimmed it across the lake surface.

'Ah, cool! Teach me! Teach me!' pleaded James. Lily laughed at him then walked over and showed him how to do it. They spent another hour or so skimming stones by which time it was lunch.

James said that Lily needed lunch and that she couldn't miss out on a meal. Lily didn't want to show her face but James promised he wouldn't leave her side so she said she'd go after she had had a shower and changed clothes.

It was Monday, only one more week then she could go home.

Oh.

Home. She didn't have one.

She would just have to stay at Hogwarts this year.

They climbed the ladder and got back into the normal corridors of the school and walked up to Gryffindor Tower so Lily could shower. Some people looked at her funny, others avoided eye contact, Lily liked the people best who treated her like they had every other day.

She was still thinking about not going home though, her first ever Christmas without her parents, home or sister, seeing as Petunia lived with that whale of a man, Vernon.

'I know what you're thinking,' said James knowingly.

'How?' smirked Lily.

'You are thinking that I'm the most wonderful person ever,' replied James.

'Not quite,' laughed Lily.

'Okay then, you win, what are you thinking, 'cause I'll never guess!' said James.

'I'm thinking about this Christmas, it's the first one I'll be without my parents for,' said Lily sadly.

'What about your sister?' asked James.

'She hates me,' replied Lily.

'Why?'

'Because I'm magic and not normal, when I got my letter she was so jealous, but the jealousy turned into hatred over the years,' answered Lily sadly.

'That's awful,'

'It is,' agreed Lily.

'So are you going to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas?' asked James.

'Suppose so,' sighed Lily.

'WRONG!' shouted James.

'Huh?'

'You, Miss Evans, are coming to my house! And you will spend a lovely Christmas with the wonderful me, the fantabulous Sirius and my mum and dad,' said James enthusiastically.

'No, don't worry, I don't want to get in the way, it's fine, I'm sure a Hogwarts Christmas would be lovely! Thank you anyway,' said Lily.

She did really want to go but she didn't want to intrude.

'Hm, yeah, TOO LATE!' laughed James. He was nearly jumping for joy now. They reached the portrait and said the password.

'It is not,' said Lily.

'Is to!'

'Not,'

James handed Lily a piece of paper which was on the table by the fire. It was from James' mum to James.

'What?'

'Just read it,' said James pointing to the letter in Lily's hand.

_Hello Jamsie!_

_Yes, I'd be delighted to have Lily home for Christmas! You and Sirius have told your father and I so much about her, I'd love to finally meet her! Tell her she is very welcome. _

_Is Remus still coming dear? Tell him and Peter they are also welcome. Infact, anyone of your friends can come! You know how I love a house full of children! Can't wait to see you son, love you lots! Bye xxx_

'Your mum calls you Jamsie?' laughed Lily, looking up at James. He quickly turned a new shade of red Lily hadn't seen before.

'Ignoring that…YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERY POTTER CHRISTMAS!' shouted James, ignoring the looks he was getting from first years.

He picked Lily up and spun her around, giving her a high five.

'Thank you, it means a lot,' said Lily, smiling her first true smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily spent the rest of the week doing the things every other student did. She tried to ignore the aching in her heart. At nights she would often crawl into Hestia's bed for company because she felt lonely even though her school life hadn't technically changed.

James kept his promise and was always there for Lily. Some Slytherins came up to her to start giving her a hard time on Tuesday but James stopped it before it had even began. Even Marlene gave Lily a hug and told her that she was there if Lily ever wanted to talk which made Lily glad she had bought Marlene her Christmas chocolate.

Lily decided she wouldn't be so mean to post the cat she was giving Hestia so on Friday morning before, they left for the train, Lily took Hestia to the lagoon where the cat was waiting for her and gave her her Christmas present.

Hestia absolutely loved her. She nearly cried happy tears. Lily was glad she liked City.

They got on the train on Friday, deciding to sit all in one compartment. It was a little squished but it was fun. They played exploding snap, talked, ate and laughed. Lily felt so lucky to have friends like these, keeping her so happy in such a sad time.

They got to the station and said their goodbyes. Alice was staying with Frank this holiday, Lily gave Alice her good luck, apparently Frank's mother was terrifying. Mary was going home with Hestia because Mary's parent were on holiday which was good because James lived pretty near to Hestia.

Remus was going home for the first week because the full moon was coming up, but after that he was going to come and visit the Potters. Peter was going to France for his holiday, so they wouldn't seem him until they got back.

'Aw Jamsie! I've missed you!' cooed Mrs Potter.

James' dad gave Sirius a hug and then James. After Sirius had ran away from home, then disowned by his family, it was the Potters that had taken him in; he was like their own son.

'Ah, and you must be the Lily we have heard so much of!' smiled Mrs Potter, engulfing Lily in a hug.

'Nice to meet you Mrs Potter,' said Lily politely.

'Oh do call me Elizabeth!' she insisted. Lily nodded.

'And I'm Charles,' said James' dad. They looked very alike.

'It's nice to meet you, we have heard so much!' chortled Elizabeth.

Lily blushed slightly.

'Muumm,' said James quietly to which Lily laughed at.

'Well, lets go then!' said Charles.

They started walking up the platform to the wall and passed through it and out to the car park, where her parents had dropped her off only a few months back.

'Now, Lily, we knew you were muggleborn, so we decided that we'd hire a car to take us home, exciting yes? So boys, that means, muggle talk only!' said Charles. Lily chuckled.

'So the driver isn't a wizard?' asked Lily.

'No and the car isn't enlarged!' said Elizabeth.

They reached the car and the driver got out and put the luggage into the boot. They all got in; it was rather crowded.

The drive took about three hours, which was full of Lily talking about muggle things seeing as both the Potters and Sirius had no idea what to say.

They reached the drive way and the driver drove them to the front door. Lily was looking out the window in awe; it was the biggest house Lily had ever seen. Well, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

They had forests and fields sloping down from the house. It was beautiful.

Inside was just as nice. They were greeted by a house elf with the name of Sally. Inside it was homely, most of the rooms were painted cream or maroon-red.

'Why don't you show Lily to her room,' said Elizabeth.

'Sure,' said James.

He led her up a few staircases then down a corridor until he reached the room at the end.

'This isn't your room, but I thought I'd show it to you, you'll like it,' James opened the door and inside were rows and rows of books. It was Lily's heaven. Just before Lily launched herself at the books James grabbed her wrist.

'Not so fast, if you go in there, you'll be in there for hours, going to show you your room first,' smirked James. He had a point. She would never leave.

He then turned to a door next to the library and opened it, revealing a set of stairs. He went down them and they opened up to another corridor. He walked along the corridor and stopped at the room on the end. The door was in-graved with; _Lily's Room_

'My door is in-graved,' stated Lily.

'Yeah, it happens naturally when we have a guest,' James laughed at Lily's bemusement. He opened the door and let Lily in.

It was a beautiful room.

In the middle of the room was a big oak bed with an emerald green duvet cover on it and crisp white pillows. There was a chest of draws on the wall next to the bed. The ceiling was very high. The curtain colour matched the duvet. Her window was long and large and opened up onto a balcony. There were a few pictures on the wall of James and Sirius when they were younger.

James saw Lily looking at them and answered her un-asked question.

This was Sirius' room for awhile, before he moved in full time, so he left his pictures in here, for the next guest to see. Lily smiled, they were cute photos.

There was also a wardrobe and a desk with a mirror on it. There was a little door in the corner of the room, near the bed.

'What's that for?' asked Lily, while pointing at it.

'It's your bathroom,' replied James.

'How do I get through the door?' asked Lily.

James chuckled and took her hand, leading her over to the little door.

They knelt beside it.

'Touch the handle,' said James.

So Lily did. As soon as she touched it the door became a full sized one, she opened it and a bathroom was inside.

'This house is so cool,' said Lily smiling.

'But I will probably get lost,' she added as an after-thought.

'Lets get to dinner,' said James.

The next day James was woken by shouting from outside his window. He groggily got out of bed, tripping over his trunk and opened his curtains to see two people making snow angel in the snow. It was Lily and Sirius. Typical it would be them who woke them, he had learnt in first year that when it snows Lily and Sirius are the first out in it.

James got dressed, put some shoes on and a coat and gloves and went to join them outside in the snow, never one to miss out.

They played outside for hours, until they were called in for lunch.

They were eating lunch when Elizabeth told them what was happening tonight.

'By the way, the McKinnons are coming over tonight, so best behaviour!'

'Is Marlene coming?' asked James.

'Of course she is! They are also coming to our New Year's Eve Ball, along with all your other friends,' replied Charles.

The trio looked at eachother warily.

'Something wrong?' asked Elizabeth, looking up from her parsley and cheese sandwich.

'No, nothing,' Lily said quickly, 'is there anytime of dress code for tonight?' asked Lily, trying to change the subject slightly.

'Nothing to posh, just something formal,' replied Elizabeth.

The three of them nodded then proceeded upstairs and going into Sirius' room.

'This is going to be so awkward,' said Sirius finally after the long silence.

'I can't believe this, I haven't spoken to her in months now,' said James in reply to Sirius.

'She spoke to me last week, with you know everything that happened, she gave me a hug and said she was there for me if I needed her,'

'Hmm, where was she any other day you were upset?' asked Sirius harshly.

'Okay guys, I think what we have to do is act like nothing has happened in front of the parents, just talk to eachother normally and if she wishes to join the conversation then she can, if not, then it isn't our fault,' said Lily looking between the boys.

'Okay, agreed,' said Sirius.

'Yep,' said James.

'Well then, let's get ready for the most awkward night of our lives!' said Sirius while chuckling.

Lily was looking through her clothes in a bit of a panic. She didn't really have anything 'formal,' she honestly didn't think she would need it.

What was she going to wear? She couldn't have the Potter's thinking she didn't know the meaning of 'formal' or something embarrassing.

She decided to owl Hestia, her last hope.

_Hestia!_

_Tonight the McKinnons are coming over for dinner! Yes you have got that right, MARLENE McKINNON! It is going to be possibly the most awkward night of my life, but I'm just going to have to deal with it. Anyway, believe it or not, I have bigger problems, such as, I have nothing to wear! HELP ME! You know my wardrobe, decide for me! Owl back as soon as possible;) _

_PS _How's_ the cat?_

_Love Lily xx_

Lily sent the letter off, using one of James' family owls.

Within half an hour she had got a reply.

_Hi Lily!  
How is your holiday going? Tomorrow Mary and I are going to come and visit you, just so you know! _

_City is great thank you! _

_Hmm, well that is going to be awkward! I'm so glad I didn't choose tonight to come and visit you;) I actually feel quite sorry for you, hopefully she won't kick off infront of parents…_

_As to your outfit..I think you should wear your flowing skirt, the blue one, which comes down to the floor even though you wear it on your waist, and your white t-shirt over the top with your knitted cardigan blue cardigan and ballet pumps or something._

_Good luck! Owl me afterwards!_

_Bye xxx_

Hestia was a genius. Why hadn't Lily thought to wear that?

Lily put the outfit on and went and knocked on James' door.

'Who is it?' he asked.

'Tis the one and only, Lily!'

James opened the door. He didn't have a shirt on. Wow. Quidditch did wonders for the body.

How come Lily didn't have a six pack like that?

Anyway, Lily's mind was wondering.

'Do I look okay?' asked Lily unsurely.

'Yeah, yeah, you look, stunning, yeah, good choice of outfit,' said James, he was slightly lost for words. He rarely saw Lily out of her school uniform and if she wasn't in school uniform she was in jeans and a hoody, of course she always looked beautiful to him, but anyway..

'Okay thank you,' said Lily before walking off to the library.

'See you at dinner!' shouted James after her.

'Hmmmmm, the only thing I want for dinner is you,' said Sirius sexily from around the corner. James looked around in shock.

Sirius came out from the corner laughing, James shook his head at his best friend.

'Man, you're in love,' said Sirius, patting James on the back.

'Yeah, I know,' replied James walking back into his room and closing the door on Sirius' face leaving him standing there, wondering why his best friend was so rude.

An hour later, the McKinnon's arrived. Elizabeth called for the three to come downstairs.

'Ready?' asked Sirius.

There was collective yes from Lily and James. They took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to greet their old school friend who was now their newest enemy, along with her family and older brother, who knew exactly what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Oh Anne! It's so nice to see you,' cooed Elizabeth, ushering Marlene's family through the door.

'Come on, get in, you'll freeze out there!' Elizabeth said, hurrying everyone in.

James and Sirius shook Marlene's dads hand and kissed Anne's hand politely.

'Hi Angus,' said Sirius cheerily, shaking Marlene's brothers hand.

'Alright, Black, Potter, Evans,' he said stiffly, great start.

'Marlene!' tried Lily, 'how are your holidays going so far?' asked Lily, opening her arms out for a hug.

'They have been lovely thank you, yours?' asked Marlene, not returning the hug and getting out of Lily's grasp. But Lily had gained more than Sirius, he had been completely ignored and all James got was an awkward smile.

'Well dinner is on the table, so you can make your way through,' smiled Charles, leading his way through to the dining room.

Their was light conversation over dinner, mainly between the parents, every so often James or Sirius would try to start a conversation with Angus about quidditch, but it failed miserably everytime and sometimes Lily would try for conversation with Marlene, only to be stopped by a blunt glare from either brother or sister.

'So, Marlene, Angus, how was your term?' asked Elizabeth politely when conversation was running low between the adults. Everyone turned to the siblings, waiting for an answer.

'Oh, mine was fantastic, thank you! You know, once I'd realised I had been hanging out with the wrong people for nearly six years of my life, that when a guy flirts with you he doesn't mean it and probably fancies your best friend and then when I found my true friends, yes term was great, thank you, Mrs Potter!' said Marlene, rather fast, keeping her eyes focused on Sirius for the majority of her speech.

'Ah right, and, um, yours Angus? Asked Elizabeth, not sure on how to respond to Marlene's comments.

'Awful, didn't get chosen to be on the quidditch team and then some kids in the year below upset my sister, meaning she would quite often come to me for comfort, it started ruining my rep,' said Angus, looking at James and Sirius angrily.

'Another thing that annoyed me was that all of the people who I thought were my best friends, turned against me! Not a single one ever came to check if I was okay, but as soon as something happened to them, I was checking if they were alright, it just seems like no one cares for me!' said Marlene, staring at Lily blantantly.

'Actually, Marlene, you came to my after my parents had died. That doesn't count, I had first years who didn't even know my name come and see if I was alright. Oh and by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!' said Lily, her temper now uncontrollable. She reached under her seat and brought up the chocolates she had bought for Marlene and had intended to give to her nicely at the end of the evening, guess that was forgotten.

'And we all offered you our friendship, and we have still looked out for you all term, where were you when I got cursed? Not at my bedside like real friends. And obviously I still miss your friendship because otherwise I wouldn't have bothered buying you a Christmas present,' said Lily huffily. She didn't particularly care that all the parents were watching her, the Potters seemed understanding, they would understand once it was explained.

'Pretty measly present, seeing as you got Hestia a cat,' commented Marlene.

'At least I bothered, where's my present?' replied Lily scathingly.

'You want to see your present, do you? Well it's right here!' shouted Marlene, before reaching into her pocket and bringing out her middle finger. No, not a nicely wrapped present that Lily had thrown to Marlene, a finger.

'MARLENE McKINNON! I am ashamed in you, go home right now! Come on we are leaving,' said Anne, picking her bag up and ushering out her children and husband while calling, 'Lovely to see you Elizabeth and Charles, we'll finish this another time!'

Leaving, Mr and Mrs Potter, Lily, James Sirius and a confused looking elf holding desert.

'Does someone care to explain what just happened to me?' asked Charles, shaking with rage.

Okay, so now Lily was embarrassed.

'It wasn't Lily's fault honestly, if anyone's it was mine! Just hear us out, please,' said Sirius in a rush, defending Lily straight away.

'Sally, can you bring the desert over please?' asked Elizabeth, sighing and sitting down.

'Go on then, tell us your story,'

So the three of them rambled on for what seemed like hours but was probably only twenty minutes about how what had just happened came to be.

'So, you three, tried to be nice this evening, and put the terms events behind you, for our sake?' asked Elizabeth, eyeing each one carefully. They all nodded and looked back down at their tart and custard which none of them had touched, out of shame.

'Even though Marlene was horrible to you?'

They all nodded again.

'But then you Lily, felt like what you said needed to be said?'

Lily went solo on the nodding then.

'Well, I never,' said Elizabeth, in shock.

Slowly the three of them put their heads up and smiled their most apologetic smiles.

'Oh dig in won't you!' laughed Elizabeth.

'Look at their faces, it looks like they have been caught stealing the last cookie out of the cookie jar!' chuckled Charles.

'What?' the three of them muttered.

'I say, good on you Lily! And you too Sirius, kissing the girl you love and not being worried! And if Angus was an awful quidditch player and Marlene tried to take out her own team, then they don't deserve to be on the team!' said Elizabeth, looking at the three proudly.

'So we aren't in trouble?' asked Lily.

'No, not at all, we are proud of you! True Gryffindors,' said Charles smiling.

'Just as well we're not in trouble, because Lily has never been in trouble before, it would be something new for her!' laughed Sirius.

'I can so be naughty,' said Lily, mustering all her dignity.

'She said naughty,' howled Sirius.

'Shut up,' muttered Lily.

The rest of the night was spent playing wizards chess and exploding snap and eating tart and custard, but mainly, celebrating the fact that they were best friends now, they stuck together no matter what and that they'd always be there for eachother.

The next morning was Christmas Eve. Sirius was unbelievably excited, it reminded Lily of the time Sirius had spent Christmas at Lily's in the second year. He had woken Lily up at 4am, jumping on her bed and throwing presents at her.

'Sirius, do you remember our second year Christmas?' smirked Lily, poking Sirius in the tummy.

'Ouch, watch it Evans, you'll break your finger, my abs are so hard that-'

'What abs Sirius?' laughed Lily, poking his non-existent abs again.

'But yes, Lily Flower, I do remember,' said Sirius, 'why?'

'You don't still wake up at 4 do you?' asked Lily unsurely.

'Of course I do Lily, and you'll be the first I wake up!' cheered Sirius laughing at Lily's facial expression.

She had missed Christmas' with Sirius, she'd only had one but if had been the best and she had a feeling that tomorrow's would beat it.

'While I remember Lily, on boxing day, we are all going to Diagon Alley, you see, the Potters have a New Years Eve ball each year, so we figured you needed a dress for it? But anyway, you three will need to help with the decorating running up to the ball, you can also invite anyone you wish, I would say you better exclude Marlene, but her family are very prestigious and I don't think we should let the entire wizarding world know of your fight, so the McKinnons will be there. Hopefully there will be enough people around for you to avoid them, please don't make a scene,' sighed Elizabeth.

'Now, your father and I are off to work, we'll be back tonight,'

Elizabeth reached down and kissed each teenager on the head before getting her coat and going to meet Charles at the gates.

'I'm going to go and get my wand,' said Lily before rushing up the stairs.  
She wanted to try something that hadn't worked for awhile now, a patronus. She had learnt to conjure one in fourth year by teaching herself and it had always been amazing to show off, but after her parents had died she hadn't been able to, but now at the Potters', feeling truly happy, she thought she'd give it a go.

'Expecto Patronum,' Lily whispered, thinking of her happiest moment.

A silver doe burst out the end of her wand and swallowed the room up from its brightness, warming the room and Lily inside.

She quickly ran down the stairs and back into the living room, her patronus running around her as she went.

'Guys, it's back,' smiled Lily, letting the patronus wonder around the room, inspecting each corner.

'Nice Lils!' cheered Sirius giving Lily a sideways hug.

'Your patronus is a doe,' said James quietly.

'Yeah, why?' asked Lily.

James pulled his wand out of his jumper pocket and quietly spoke the incantation. A stag jumped from his wand and started trotting around James' head, then over to the doe.

'Awww, you guys are soulmates!' giggled Sirius.

Lily and James blushed.

'I suppose we are,' said Lily quietly, so only Sirius could hear, she couldn't help but grin when she looked into James' chocolatey brown eyes, knowing that Sirius would win the bets he'd made with the entire school, in time.

**SCHOOL TAKES UP TO MUCH TIME-SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER- I LOVE YOU ALL xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'LILY, LILY, LILY WAKE UP!'

Lily was awoken the next morning, by Sirius jumping up and down on her bed shouting at her incoherent things.

Lily rolled over, attempting to get back to sleep-she loved Christmas, just not this early in the morning.

'Lil, don't you like Christmas?' said Sirius glumly, sitting down on top of Lily. He was using the guilt trick.

Lily groaned, 'of course I love Christmas Sirius, just not at this time!' sighed Lily, closing her eyes.

'Well, you have left me no choice, Lillian,'

'Don't call me that,' Sirius stood up and got off of Lily and her bed and stood infront of her, before whipping over her duvet and quite literally dragging her out of bed. Lily wasn't co-operating and just fell onto the floor, she grumbled and muttered an 'ouch,'

'Wouldn't have happened if you had just got up when I told you!' smirked Sirius, laughing at Lily's body on the floor. She slowly got up, glaring at Sirius.

'Well then, now you're up! MERRY CHRISTMAS,' shouted Sirius, bounding the two steps forward and nearly knocking her out with a hug.

'Yep, Merry Christmas to you too,' smiled Lily.

Lily looked over at her clock, oh my god.

'Sirius Black, it is 3.45 in the morning! I thought it would at least be 5, why have you woken me up so early?! Are you delusional?' asked Lily while flicking Sirius in the head.

'Father Christmas came Lils!' said Sirius, with a genuine smile on his face; he truly loved Christmas.

'This is a muggle tradtion Sirius, how did you get the Potter's to do this? Asked Lily, walking to the fire place in her room where her stocking was hanging.

'Huh? So Father Christmas isn't real? Asked Sirius, his smile disappearing.

Shoot, Lily had told him about it back in first year, she'd forgotten about that.

'Er, of course he is real…he just doesn't usually go to wizards, because, you know, they have enough magic, whereas muggles need more in their life, so Elizabeth and Charles must have specially asked them, you're lucky he made it in time!' smiled Lily convincingly.

'Father Christmas is such a good person,' giggled Sirius.

'Is James awake?' asked Lily.

'No, I learnt when I had my first Christmas with the Potters that James does not wake up early on Christmas because instead he likes to stay up at night and also, Lily, you'll never believe this, ready?' Lily nodded; Sirius was quite honestly the cutest person she had ever met when it came to Christmas day.

'Tell me,' said Lily.

'The Potters don't open eachothers presents until about two in the afternoon, they like to save it,' said Sirius, completely flabbergasted.

'How do you manage Sirius?' said Lily chuckling.

'I don't, I feel empty all day until their opened,' said Sirius glumly.

'Okay then, well why don't we open Father Christmas' presents now?' smiled Lily.

'YES! Lily you're a genius! I never use to do that because I'd be opening them all alone, but now you're here, it seems like a great idea! I'll go and get my stocking!' said Sirius before running out of Lily's room and down the hall to get his stocking.

Lily sighed, he was to excitable on Christmas morning for Lily's liking.

Sirius rushed back into the room, cuddling his stocking between his arms and sat down on Lily's bed opposite Lily who was sitting on her pillows.

'You first then Sirius,'

Sirius celebrated then quickly started pulling the wrapping off his presents.

'Father Christmas knows me so well!' whispered Sirius, out of pure surprise.

'It it because you are on his good list,'

'What's that?' asked Sirius, eyes wide.

'Well, you're on the good list so you get presents but if you're naughty through the year then you're on the naughty list so you don't get presents,' said Lily.

'Thank god I'm so good!' said Sirius; mock wiping his brow.

'Yes, so good,' replied Lily sarcastically rolling her eyes. Sirius stuck out his tongue at Lily.

'Your turn Lily!'

Lily opened her presents far more calmly. She had received a few books, some muggle and wizard sweets and a new pot of ink and a quill.

'Looks like he knows you too,' said Sirius nodding.

'That's because I'm on the top of the good list,' smirked Lily.

'No surprise there,' chuckled Sirius.

It was now 4.30.

'What shall we do?' asked Lily.

'Lets go outside!' cheered Sirius.

'Shhhhh! You'll wake the people up in Australia if you aren't careful!' scolded Lily.

'Huh?' asked Sirius.

'Don't worry…okay then, lets go outside!' said Lily slowly, gathering a jumper and her wellies, hat, gloves and scarf.

'Meet you by the door!' said Sirius, before gathering all his presents in his arms and running back down the hall.

Once again, James was woken by the sound of shouting children, but he had learn by now that it was just Sirius and Lily.

_Ah Lily. _

_Wait, it's Christmas!_

James looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8.30. He jumped out of bed and went over to his window, opened it and shouted out 'MERRY CHRISTMAS,' Lily and Sirius looked up towards the shout and replied to him, beckoning him to join them.

So he did.

Up in Mr and Mrs Potter's bedroom they were watching the three of them throw snowballs at eachother, the muggle way, no magic.

'I like Lily,' stated Charles thoughtfully.

'Yes, me too, I think she has a rather good effect on those boys,' smiled Elizabeth, looking down at the scene: Lily on James' back lobbing snowballs at Sirius who had started running away by now.

'I remember the first letter sent home from when he started Hogwarts, all he talked about was 'that Evans girl' and how he would marry her one day,' chuckled Elizabeth.

'If he doesn't marry her then I'll need to have a word with him,' said Charles sternly, with a cheeky glint in his eye. Elizabeth nudged him in the arm.

'Oh Charles, you can't make the boy fall in love with her, or her fall in love with him for that matter! Everything will fall into place eventually and if it's not meant to be, it won't happen,' said Elizabeth sighing.

'I reckon the boy has already fallen in love, dear! And I think Lily probably has too, she just hasn't realised it,' chuckled Charles.

'Come on, let's go and call them in for breakfast. Poor Lily looks bedraggled,' laughed Elizabeth, leaving the room.

'She is rather good to have woken up and kept Sirius entertained!' reasoned Charles, he was glad Lily was here so he didn't have to be with the bundle of excitement that came with Sirius and Christmas.

The five of them all ate breakfast then went for a walk around the Potter woods, talking about the future, the past, the present..

Lily told them all about her and Petunia plus her whale of a boyfriend. She had only ever told Sirius and Hestia about those things, talking about Hestia, she was meant to come over the other day but she didn't..Lily would owl her about that.

Sirius talked about his past, with that horrible family of his. He said he knew Regulus still had good in him, he just had to find it.

Lily still hadn't told him about the night his brother had used an illegal curse on her, she couldn't handle him being crushed so instead she would just keep it a secret and keep repeating she didn't know who cursed her, Remus did that too.

James talked about the future mostly, seeing as his past was always good and his present wasn't so bad. He talked about defeating Voldemort, helping the world, the promises he had made himself, kind of like the promises Lily had made to herself. It sounded like Sirius had made them too.

Elizabeth and Charles were also aurors, some of the best around. They said the auror office would treasure three young people like Lily, James and Sirius. That made Lily blush and James and Sirius puff out their chests proudly.

Lily talked about her parents for the first time, she cried a little bit, got hugged, then carried on talking. Sirius chipped in here and there, remembering the Evans'.

'I wish I had gotten to meet them, if they are anything like you, they must have been amazing,' said James, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily smiled up at him, 'they would have liked you,' she replied.

'Oh and why is that? My dashing good looks? My great humour? My intelligence?' asked James laughing.

'Nope, your modesty,' replied Lily, giving James a wink.

'No, they would have liked you because of your bravery and mischief,'

'Lily is most like her dad, book wormy and nerdy and good at everything whereas her mum was a bit of a prankster like us,' said Sirius nudging James' arm and giving him his nod.

'They sound great,' said James quietly.

'They were,' replied Lily, blinking back the tears.

'Oh hunny, I know we aren't the same, but we're your family now, you'll always have a home with us,' said Elizabeth with tears in her eyes, pulling Lily in for a hug.

'Always,' said Charles, patting Lily on the shoulder and joining the hug.

'Always,' smiled Sirius, joining in on the hug too.

'Forever,' said James, joining the hug last.

'Thank you so much,' spluttered Lily.

Everyone pulled away and carried on walking through the woods, James took Lily's hand and they kept walking. Lily looked up at James smiling.

And that's when she realised.

She loved him.

As much as she had tried to ignore it for six years, it was real. She had fallen for James Bloody Potter, typical.

That's how it always happens in those muggle stories, thought Lily, sighing happily.

'You okay?' asked James, bending down to whisper in her ear.

'Perfect,' replied Lily.

They got back to the house at about twelve. Sally the house elf came up to them, taking their coats and hanging them up.

'Lunch is ready,' she said before apparating off.

Everyone walked through to the dining room and sat down. The food was delicious, everyone was stuffed by the end of it.

They all rolled to the grand sitting room where the presents were. Sirius soon became able to walk and talk without grumbling. He handed everyone's presents out to them, without magic, because he knew that's how Lily's family did it.

'You can go first Sirius,' said Elizabeth, chuckling at his eagerness.

'OKAY!'

Sirius received, zonkos products from Lily and Peter, a book on how to get girls from Remus, a really long letter from Hestia (he wouldn't let anyone read it), chocolate from Alice and Mary, then finally, some keys from James, Elizabeth and Charles.

'What's this for?' he asked, giddily.

'Go outside,' laughed Charles.

Sirius jumped up and ran outside.

From inside they heard a distant 'wooohooooh!'

The Potters had indeed bought Sirius a motorcylcle.

'LOOK UNDER THE SEAT!' shouted Lily.

Lily had decided Zonkos products weren't enough for Sirius, after the stuff he had done for her in the past, so with the photos she had taken over the years and the ones in her room she had made a photo album, a muggle/wizard one, so some photos moved and some didn't.

'THANK YOU LILY!' Sirius shouted back.

'SIRIUS, THE MOTORCYCLE CAN FLY!' shouted James, not being able to hold in his excitement.

There was some random screams and shouts, then an exhaust and then Sirius flew past the window.

He was happy.

James went next, he received a broomstick from his parents and Sirius, the same book from Remus, chocolate from Peter, zonkos stuff from Lily, a sneakoscope from Hestia and a new hat from Alice and Mary.

Lily also thought Zonkos stuff wasn't good enough again so she brought her wand out and accio'd something down from her room.

'I also got you this James, I thought, after all you've helped me with this term, you deserved more than some Zonkos stuff,' smiled Lily, handing over her present to James.

'Oh thanks Lily,' said James uncertainly.

'You don't know what it is, do you?' laughed Lily.

'No idea,' said James honestly.

'Okay, well this is a record, put it on this, and put this down,' Lily pointed out how to work it.

The song started playing, it was 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye.

'This is my favourite song,' said Lily.

'Sort of naughty, for a girl like you, don't you think?' winked James.

'James!' scolded Elizabeth. Lily started laughing.

'Your turn, Lily,' said Charles.

Lily had got a t-shirt from Sirius with their friend groups face on it, Hestia gave Lily a beautiful dress which was emerald green, one strap and went down to the floor, hugging her curves, Remus gave Lily some chocolate and astronaut ice cream (Lily loved it), Alice gave Lily a bracelet to go with the dress and Mary bought Lily a pair of earrings to go with the dress. Something told Lily they had planned this..

James then handed his present over to Lily. It was a little box.

Lily looked at James questioningly.

She opened it, to find inside, a delicate looking charm bracelet.

Dangling from the chain were small animals.

A stag, a dog, a doe, a wolf, a bird, a rabbit and a horse.

'Their our all of our patronus'' said Lily, figuring it out.

'Yep, after I saw your patronus yesterday, I added it on,' said James.

'Thank you! It's beautiful!' said Lily, getting up to hug James.

'I also have you a present, Elizabeth and Charles,'

'It's another muggle thing, hope you don't mind!' laughed Lily.

She brought out a box and handed it to them.

Inside was a microwave. Lily showed them how to work it; they were all quite fascinated.

Sirius still hadn't come back in, he was obviously having a lot of fun.

For the rest of the day, they took turns on Sirius' motorcycle, James' broom and Lily marvelled at her bracelet while listening to her favourite song ever. A stag and a doe, huh, interesting.

It was true though, this was a love she didn't want to lose.

**AHH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT**** I won't be posting as much soon because I have exams coming up (wah) so I need to revise**** Happy Reading! Please review, reviews means chapters;) mwahah bribery!**

**Bye xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Hestia! _

_How come you and Mary didn't come to visit me? I have been stuck with Sirius and James without your company for like a week now! Although, I haven't really minded…_

_Anyway, we are going to Diagon Alley today and I expect to see you there! Okay? Good. _

_And if that isn't good enough, well, I have something I really want to tell you, just not by letter.. _

_Hopefully see you later? If not, through the week? And again if not, definitely at the Potter's New Years Eve Ball! _

_Love you and Mary loads,_

_Lily xxx_

'You ready to go Lil?' asked James from outside her door. Lily attached the letter to the owl who was waiting at her window, got her old converses and left the room, smiling at James who was waiting outside.

'Come on kids! Let's get rolling,' shouted Charles from downstairs.

'WE AREN'T KIDS ANYMORE,' shouted Sirius as he barged past Lily and James and down the stairs.

'Race you!' giggled Lily, following in Sirius' stride.

James quickly caught up and captured Lily from behind, picking her up and turning her around so he was infront of her, then he put her down and ran off.

'No fair!' shouted Lily, sprinting to catch up.

When they were all finally beyond the gates, ready to apparate, they did.

They arrived outside of the pub then walked through, declining drinks but inviting various people to the New Year's Eve party.

When they had finally got out onto Diagon Alley, Elizabeth sent Charles away with the boys to get new dress robes, for the party, leaving Lily and Elizabeth alone.

'So Lily, anywhere you need to go?"

'Well, seeing as Hestia bought me a beautiful dress for Christmas, I'm all sorted,' smiled Lily.

'Yes, it is a lovely dress, but how about some shoes?' asked Elizabeth.

'Oh no, I'm okay, I have some ballet shoes at home,' said Lily.

'You are a ballet dancer?' asked Elizabeth curiously.

'Well, yes I use to be, when I was younger, I still love to dance though, so I still have the shoes and tutu's, when I have a free moment, I'll go somewhere in Hogwarts and practice,' said Lily quietly, she had never told anyone she danced, apart from her family, no one knew, it was weird she was telling someone she had only met a week ago.

'Don't you worry dear, I won't tell anyone,' smiled Elizabeth, as if reading Lily's mind.

'But no, ballet shoes won't do. Now, let's think, your dress, emerald green colour, yes? Maybe some nice silver shoes-wait no, those are the colours of Slytherin! Scrap that,' said Elizabeth, deep in thought.

'How about just plain black shoes?' asked Lily, she was never one to want to stand out.

'Black could work, let's go and have a look around,' said Elizabeth.

After the boys had got their dress robes and Lily had been bought her shoes (Elizabeth had insisted) they went for ice-cream.

'LILY!' screamed a voice from Gringotts bank.

Lily turned around, looking in the direction only to see, Hestia, Mary and Alice running towards her.

They all hugged her and started talking excitedly.

'Are they always like that?" chuckled Charles, nudging James and Sirius.

'Only when they haven't seen eachother in a week or two,' laughed James, watching Lily talk avidly.

_She was perfect._

Lily spent a few hours with the girls while James and Sirius were made to go shopping with the Potters.

'So Lily, what's that thing you wanted to tell me?' asked Hestia. Lily didn't really want to tell everyone else, but she supposed she had to now.

'Um, well, you know how for like, six years, I have hated James Potter? And then how, this year we have become friends? And you know how I promised myself I would never ever fall for James Potter? Yeah, well I have, I really really like him, maybe, nearly love,' said Lily shyly, looking at the floor and scuffing her feet.

Her speech was replied to by 'no ways, I knew it and aw how cute'

Lily nearly died from embarrassment.

'I also, wanted to tell you guys this, I think we should make up with Marlene. NOW, before you guys all shout me down, maybe we shouldn't trust her and stuff, you know, seeing as she literally threw away our friendship, but just be a little more friendly, it's so awkward, we all have realised that, so maybe we could try and make it better?'

'Lils, I want to be her friend but she has made it near impossible, but if I see a possibility then yeah, sure, I'll take it,' sighed Alice.

'Me too,' said Mary. The girls looked to Hestia

'You guys can all make up with her, there was no reason to get you involved anyway really, but this is between me and her and I refuse to apoligise because it's her fault,'

Everyone knew not to bother persuading her so they just changed the topic.

'So Lily, what you gonna do about Potter?' asked Mary cheekily.

'Nothing, he has probably realised what a loser I am by now and fancies some other girl,' sighed Lily, sadly.

'No way! I see the way he looks at you, he loves you!' said Mary definitely.

'Lily! We're going now hunny,' shouted Elizabeth from the other side of the street.

'I better go then, it was nice to see you all! See you next week at the party!' smiled Lily before hugging everyone and walking over to the Potters plus Sirius, but he was practically one of them.

The next week went fast, soon enough it was the day of the party and the trio were sitting in the ball room blowing up balloons.

'Why aren't we using magic?' asked James tiredly, for what felt like the 9443872 time that day.

'We have already told you James, if you blow them up using magic there is more of a chance that they'll pop easier,' sighed Lily and Sirius simultaneously.

'Alright, alright!' mopped James, picking up another balloon.

They helped decorate for the whole day, until about six o'clock when Charles came down and told them they could go and get ready now, seeing as the ball was in an hour. The boys started flapping around, saying they didn't have enough time but for Lily an hour was plenty, she was never one to take long whereas the rest of the girls in her dorm were slow snails.

Lily showered then dried her hair with her wand, putting in loose curls. She put on her emerald dress before putting on a light dusting of blusher and mascara, some lipstick and her black high heels on. She checked herself over in the mirror, she didn't look like anything special but it would have to do.

There was a knock on her door.

'Yes?' she asked.

Sirius walked in grinning saying Lily had to go down now and that he was sorry he couldn't walk in with her, so was James, but they had to greet guests coming in. Lily said it was fine and walked out of her room shortly after.

She was coming down the stairs, she could see the McKinnons had just entered, _great timing, Lily._

'Hey look Prongs, it's Lily Flower,' said Sirius, nudging James and jerking his head over to the stairs.

'She looks so beautiful,' he said, in awe.

'You going to finally ask her out tonight?' asked Sirius.

'Hopefully,' replied James, turning back to greet guests, thankfully, while he and Sirius had been talking they'd missed the McKinnons.

'Hey Marlene,' smiled Lily.

'Oh hey Lily,' she replied back shyly, 'look, I'm really sorry about the other night, I feel so bad. I think I was just jealous, you know, of how close the group was now without me, it just all got to me, I wish I was still your friend, please forgive me,' said Marlene, tears glowing in her eyes.

'Of course I forgive you! I'm sure everyone else will too, in time. Let's put it behind us and just have a good time!' laughed Lily.

They walked in and if Lily did say so herself, the decorations looked great.

'Oh, wait, Lily, you have a bit of hair,' said Marlene, putting a bit of Lily's hair out of her face that had been in her face previously.

'But it looks great! In fact all of you does!' smiled Marlene.

'You too!' replied Lily.

'I'm going to go and get a drink, be back in a minute,' and with that, Marlene walked off, leaving Lily alone, but not for long.

'Hey Lils!' said Hestia, from behind Lily, making her jump.

'You scared me!' laughed Lily.

'I saw you talking to Marlene,'

'She just said sorry and stuff,'

'And what did you do?'

'Said it was okay,'

'LILY! Don't you remember what she did to me?"

'Hestia, you know I love you more than anyone else in the whole world and you also know I don't particularly like arguing, unless it's needed, so, yes, of course I made up with her! That's not to say I have forgotten what she did, or forgiven,'

'Okay fine, I allow you to be her friend,' chuckled Hestia.

'Yeah you do!'

'So where is she?' asked Hestia.

'Ummm, she said she went to get drinks but she hasn't come back yet,' pondered Lily.

'Oh well! Lets go and dance, Alice and Mary will be here in a bit, they were still getting ready when I left them,' laughed Hestia.

'Typical!' And with that, Lily grabbed Hestia's hand and they danced and danced and danced. It was very crowded on the dance floor, but they didn't seem to mind.

On the other side of the room, James and Sirius were standing on a table, looking for a redhead inbetween the many people.

'Do you have any idea where Lily might b-?' said James to Sirius before being cut off by someone's hand touching his wrist.

'Hey guys,' said the person.

'Ah Lily! I found you, well technically, you found me, but anyway, can I talk to you? Outside on the balcony?' asked James, keeping hold of her hand.

'Of course you can,' smiled Lily.

'Good luck man,' whispered Sirius in James' ear, patting him on the back. James led Lily through the crowd of people and out onto the balcony which was helpfully, empty.

'So, I, er, brought you out here, to ask you something,' said James unsurely.

'Go for it,' smiled Lily.

'Lily, I have liked you forever, seriously, you know that,' they chuckled, 'so I suppose, what I am trying to say, is, please, will you just accept one date?' asked James hopefully.

'Yes,' said Lily quietly.

'R-really?' spluttered James. Lily laughed and walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.

'If you'd like to know, I've liked you for a long time too,' she said.

And they kissed.

_Wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be, _thought James, _but still very nice._

Boom, bang, squizzle, those were the fireworks going off in her stomach.

Finally.

Hestia and Lily were thirsty. They decided that they had had enough dancing and were going to get a drink. But then they bumped into Sirius.

'Ah Hestia, just the girl I wanted to see,' winked Sirius, and then his eyes landed on Lily and they got bright and excited.

'Lily! How'd it go with Prongsie? You together? Why aren't you with him?' asked Sirius suddenly.

Lily looked to Hestia, then to Sirius, then behind her, to make sure Sirius wasn't talking to someone behind them. Then she touched his forehead. Nope, no temperature.

'Sirius, what are you talking about?" asked Lily incredulously.

'About, hm, half an hour ago, you went onto the balcony with James, yeah?' asked Sirius, starting to worry himself now.

'There's something really weird going on right now,' said Hestia, unsurely.

'Come with me,' said Sirius, grabbing both the girls hands and taking them out onto the balcony.

When they got there, there were two people kissing quite passionately.

Sirius coughed awkwardly and they broke apart.

'Er, Lily, why is there two of you?' asked Hestia.

'If I'm honest I have no idea,' replied Lily, completely starstruck, looking at the replica of her.

'Who are you?' asked James looking at Lily coldly.

'Don't you know who I am?' asked Lily, her heart breaking. 'I'm the girl you have bugged since first year! The one you always wanted to have a date with but you never got one! But tonight you were going to get one, because we are friends now! And I have fallen in love with you, but apparently, the feeling isn't returned! I knew this would happen, I knew I had taken to long and that you would have moved on by now,' and with that, Lily broke down crying. Her heart might as well have been punctured with a knife then shattered on the floor. She felt Hestia's arms around her, warm comforting.

'Who are you? And what are you doing messing with my best friends?" asked Sirius coldly towards the Lily who had just been kissing James.

'I'm your best friend!' said Lily, shocked.

'Who's the real Lily?' asked James, finally catching on to what was happening.

'I am!' they both shouted, staring daggers at eachother.

'Okay, how about this, don't let either of them drink anything for the next hour, then the true form of the faker will be revealed,' said Sirius reasonably.

'Fine!' said both Lily's, although one gulped down nervously before saying it.

Both Lily's were then watched for the next hour.

James' brain was a mess. He'd thought for a second there, that he had finally got his girl, but now, it might not have even been real and that broke his heart. He loved her so much. This was a love he didn't want to lose.

**Hello**

**So this is probably going to be it, until maybe Monday? I'm not sure! I hope you don't mind:P and even if you do, tough:( aha, i will miss you! my friends are at a beyoncè concert tonight-JEALOUS! But i have been writing so that's fine;) **

**So, who do you think this mystery person is? I think it is kinda easy to guess:L aha!**

**What do you think so far? Please keep reviewing, they make me happy;) Thank you! Bye xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sorry, just quickly: so most of you guessed who it was:P Maybe, I'm not so good at the mystery writing;) aha! Enjoy the chapter xx**

Lily, the real one, was getting annoyed, she had been standing on that bloody balcony for half an hour now and she still had another half an hour. But while standing there she had started thinking about the evening. How she had come in with Marlene, then Marlene walked off. But there was something else aswell, she had touched her hair, probably pulled one out, then she went to get a 'drink'. You needed a hair for polyjuice potion, which she had. The person standing opposite her was Marlene, well, in disguise.

Lily looked over her shoulder and saw Mary and Remus dancing, oh, she wanted to go and talk to her. Alice and Frank were dancing, even Peter was hanging out with some girls who Lily didn't recognise. She had been so excited for this ball, maybe finally getting with James, telling him her true feelings, but it seemed someone else had got their first. What if they went back to their usual self and James chose the other Lily over her? It was all very frustrating.

'Guys, I know this is the real Lily,' said Hestia, still persisting, holding the real Lily's arm.

'Maybe it is Hestia, but we can't take risks,' said Sirius, looping his arm around Hestia's waist in an effort to keep her warm.

'You want my jacket?' he asked, shrugging his jacket off and putting around Hestia's shoulders.

'Thank you,' smiled Hestia.

Lily Evans was staring down imposter Lily, if this was Marlene, she wouldn't be able to resist biting out a comment about Sirius and Hestia's budding romance.

'Would you guys go and get a room?' said the fake Lily. Everyone turned to her, Lily knew she wouldn't be able to resist it. She smiled at Sirius and Hestia.

'Well, that's something the real Lily would ever say,' said James turning to face the fake Lily.

Lily looked at the grand clock inside, they had 10 minutes, then all would be revealed.

'Just leave it guys, the truth will be revealed soon anyway,' said Lily smugly.

'Soon,' was an understatement. The minutes felt like hours.

Inside, Mary was starting to wonder where the others were, she hadn't seen them since Boxing Day and now they weren't even here? That seemed odd.

On the other side Alice was thinking the same thing.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1, time is up,' said Sirius, looking inbetween the two Lily's.

Then Lily started making a weird noise, her body started reclining and she hunched up, changing shape, until a rather disgruntled Marlene stood where Lily had just stood.

'I knew it!' scolded Lily, 'you're doing this to get back at us! When I said we could be friends, I honestly meant it, but not now! Why would you even bother? You have already upset us enough? Why carry on?' said Lily, fresh tears falling down her face.

Hestia put her arms around Lily and pulled her away from the balcony.

'This is all your fault Sirius Black, if you had just kissed me, that night, long ago, then none of this would have happened,' said Marlene, slowly.

'Maybe you should just go now, Marlene, you have caused enough damage,' said James, trying to be reasonable.

'Fine, I'll go, but before you do, I have something to say to you James. If you do not treat Lily right, you'll have me to deal with, I know I was just a bitch to her, but I'm trying to pull you two apart, you aren't good for her, but I know she'll fall eventually and when she does, treat her well,' said Marlene before walking from the balcony, with as much dignity as she could muster.

'Woah, what was that about,' muttered Sirius.

'You should have just kissed her,' joked James, nudging Sirius.

'What, like you just did?'

'Ergh,' said James, realising what had happened.

'Let's go find Lily,'

They found her sitting at a table, in a corner with Hestia, Mary and Alice, they were probably telling them of the nights events, they both looked very shocked. James and Sirius walked over to the group.

'Hestia, if you like him, tonight is the night, don't worry about me,' whispered Lily frantically before the boys sat down. Remus followed over and sat down, so did Frank, putting his arm around Alice.

'Hey Lil, I'm sorry, I feel like a git, I should have realised that it wasn't you, you would never come onto me like that,' said James reaching out to grab Lily's hand.

'It's, it's okay, just don't do it again!' laughed Lily.

'I'll try,' winked James, sitting back down in his seat.

'So it's nearly twelve, let's enjoy the last twenty minutes of this year and go and party!' laughed Hestia, running onto the dancefloor. Taking Sirius' hand as she went.

'Bets they'll get together tonight,' said Lily.

'Nah, I don't think they will,' said Frank, putting in two galleons.

'I reckon they will,' said Lily snobbily.

'Me too,' said Mary, putting money in.

'Nah, they'll snog but nothing will happen from it,' said Remus, putting money in.

'Alice?'

'I don't have enough money to bet!' laughed Alice incredulously.

'I think the same as Remus,' said James putting in five galleons.

'Alright then, we'll see,' smiled Lily, looking at Mary, knowing they were going to be a bit richer tonight than they were yesterday.

'Lets go!' chuckled Alice, rushing onto the dance floor.

Everyone followed, laughing and started to dance. Looking out for Sirius and Hestia.

'Hmm, attention!' A voice boomed around the room. 'Yes, hello, welcome, I hope you are all having a lovely time, now, if you would like to accompany us to the grounds, where we will bring in the new year, we'd be delighted!' said Elizabeth's voice over the noise.

Everyone started bustling outside, but Sirius and Hestia headed for the balcony.

'Hey Lils, there is somewhere I always celebrate new year, usually by myself, but this year I would like to show you too,' said James into Lily's ear. Lily nodded and followed James out of the crowds and into his woods. He then started walking a route that seemed familiar to him, until they reached a very big tree, which had a tree house in it.

They clambered in, they could see the stars perfectly, just like Sirius and Hestia could.

Sirius took Hestia's hand shyly. She smiled up at him, finally, this was their moment.

'They are probably taking bets right now,' laughed Sirius.

'On what?' asked Hestia coyly.

'On us,' said Sirius quietly, looking out onto the grounds, at all the people, about to celebrate new year.

'I love you Hestia,' said Sirius, turning to look at her. She blushed and smiled.

'I love you too Sirius,' she said.

'Really?'

'Yeah, for a long time,' giggled Hestia, looking embarrassed.

'Well I am quite charming,' smirked Sirius.

Hestia nudged him in the ribs.

The countdown started.

'TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!' cheered everyone.

'Happy New Year, Hestia,' said Sirius, before leaning in and capturing her in a kiss. A kiss which wouldn't make her cry, like the last time, one that made her so happy it felt her insides were turning inside out.

'The fireworks are so beautiful,' said Lily, her head was on James' chest and his hand was stroking her hair softly, while they both watched the fireworks.

'You are so beautiful,' said James, before realising what he had said.

'Sorry! Sorry, these things still slip out,' said James, regretting everything he had said, very fast.

Lily sat up and looked down at James still lying on the ground with his hands covering his face.

Lily bent down over him and pulled his hands off from his face.

'It's okay,' smiled Lily.

James then sat up and faced Lily.

'It's just, tonight, I thought I had finally got you, not like a prize, it's just that, I have loved you for so long Lily, but it feels like so long ago you told me not to give up on you, so I'm not, never, but tonight, when I thought I had you in my arms, finally, after all this time, it turns out not to be real. I suppose I'm just realising, that I may never have the real Lily in my arms,' said James sadly.

'I told you not to give up for a reason,' said Lily quietly.

'The reason being, I'm starting to realise, well, have realised, that, I love you,' said Lily simply. She looked into his chocolate eyes and melted.

'You, you love me?' asked James, stunned.

'Maybe, yeah, kinda,' said Lily getting embarrassed.

'Love is a big word James-,'

'It's only four letters long,' joked James. Lily poked him in the chest and then carried on.

'Okay, the meaning of love is a lot bigger than the word, I'm not one to throw it around often, so I'm not going to just say it, if I don't mean it,'

'Lily, I have loved you for so long,' said James, it was so sincere, she could see it in his eyes, face, hear it in his voice.

James leaned in slowly, so did Lily. He brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

_This was what I imagined, _thought James. The butterflies, _what kind of guy got butterflies? _ This was the kiss he had waited for, finally.

Lily pulled away though, suddenly, with no explanation.

'You okay?' asked James uncertainly, was his kissing really this bad.

Lily stood up and started pacing the tree house. James stood up to and just waited in the middle, hoping she wasn't going to say something like 'I don't like you,'

'Lily?'

'I can't do this James,'

'Why not?' asked James, walking over to Lily and putting her hair behind her ear, before pulling her into his embrace, holding him tight. Lily breathed in his scent, in and out; it calmed her. The smell of fire and broomsticks and freshly cut grass.

'I just know, that soon enough, I will love you more than I loved my parents, and I can't do that to them. They only died a few weeks ago, I cant betray them like this, just give me time. I'm so sorry, you must hate me, for making you wait for me like this, I'm an awful person, I'm so sorry,' Lily's body was now racked in sobs.

'Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay, listen to me Lily,' said James, putting Lily at arms length.

'I can wait, I have waited for six years, what's a little longer? For you Lily, I would wait forever, I'll always be here for you, through everything, so when you're ready, you just tell me and I'll find a romantic way to ask you out and tell you I love you, just like I have now, because my feelings will never change,' said James sweetly, leaning down so he was the same height as Lily.

'You are so perfect,' cried Lily, falling back into his hug.

'You too,' said James.

'Would you like to dance?' asked James, stepping away and holding out his hand.

'I would love to,' sniffled Lily.

Then a song started up, from the corner, it was the record Lily had given James for Christmas 'lets get it on.'

They slow danced to the song, while James sang the words into Lily's ear; he was a surprisingly good singer.

He was so calming, for someone so hyper, Lily felt so safe with him right now, like the world could never hurt her, even if her heart felt like it was shattered on the floor. He understood her, he was her best friend, he was her brother, and soon enough, he would be her lover.

Time, that was all that was needed.

So maybe, the evening hadn't ended quite how he would have liked but it was okay, it was perfect still, to be honest. Lily had told him she loved him, they kissed, they hugged, they danced. Sirius and Hestia had gotten together, and they were so incredibly sweet and soon enough that would be him and Lily.

She could make him wait a life time and he'd still be waiting because this was a love he didn't want to lose.

**This is like the third time I have ended a chapter with the title of the story:O How cool! **

**What do you guys think? Thoughts on Marlene? Thoughts on Sirius and Hestia? Thoughts on how I crushed your hopes of James and Lily getting together..sorry about that! **

**So I know, James and Lily are meant to get together in seventh year, but I'm thinking that would be a very boring read, if they were only friends for the rest of this year, so they will be getting together in the year or summer, I think. What do you guys want? I'll also probably skip some months which aren't important so we can get to the gooooood stuff! Woop! **

**See you guys soon**** not sure when I'll next manage an update because I have now run out of chapters on my computer that I've had for awhile and I'm writing them all fresh for you**

**Byeee, love you all! xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They returned back to school in the next few days, all feeling rather sad and confused.

Sad about leaving the holidays behind and confused about Marlene. She had so nearly been their friend again, but then she messed it all up for herself, school was going to be horribly awkward…

At least the train journey wasn't so bad.

Lily and Mary won the bets, Sirius and Hestia were possibly the cutest couple ever. It changed a lot of people's views on Sirius, which Lily, Hestia and the Marauders, of course already knew; everyone realised that he was a very loyal, lovely guy. He would always put Hestia first, he made her smile and laugh and he kept her so happy.

They were adorable.

Along with Alice and Frank.

Oh, so were Mary and Remus.

Even Peter, now had a girlfriend, a Hufflepuff in the year below, Wenda McRorrick, who had come to the New Year's Eve Party, they were cute too.

The group were all on the train, apart from Peter and Wenda who were off somewhere, doing something…

Lily was looking around at the cute couples. Hestia was sitting on Sirius' lap and he was whispering things in her ear, every so often she would burst out laughing. Then there was Remus and Mary, snuggled up together reading a book under a blanket, Alice had fallen asleep on Frank, she always fell asleep on the train journeys. Frank was nodding off too. Finally, there was Lily and James, the only people who weren't kanoodling someone else, James looked at Lily and smirked and they were both thinking the same thing.

Lily nodded her head towards the door and they walked out of the compartment.

'Woah, it's quiet in there,' said James.

'All those couples, showing affection to eachother,' laughed Lily as she started walking down the corridor, in search for the food trolley.

James was fine, he was fine about what happened on New Year's Eve, completely fine, like, he could give Lily time, yes, it wasn't as if he had already waited for six years, okay so maybe it wasn't fine.

He loved Lily, he really did, but how much time did she need? She needed to realise her parents would want her to do whatever made her happy and if James made her happy, then she should just stop worrying and go out with him!

'Hello, mudblood,' said a voice which broke James out of his thoughts.

'Lily,' said James sternly, stepping in front of Lily and confronting the Slytherin stood in front of them.

'Regulus,' said James, 'excuse us, just going to the food trolley,' smiled James as he tried to get past.

'REDUCTO!' shouted Regulus, making Lily and James be forced back to the compartment and land on top of eachother.

'Erh sorry,' muttered Lily, rolling of James, not having the energy to get up off the floor yet. Regulus and the group of Slytherins started walking down the corridor.

'Shit,' muttered James, finding his wand in his pocket and knocking about 6 times on the compartment door.

About two seconds later Sirius, Remus, Frank, Hestia, Mary and Alice were out in the corridor, helping them stand up and creating a circle.

'That was speedy,' said Lily in a whisper.

'Marauders knock,' winked James, looking down at Lily.

The Slytherins had approached them now.

'Look, we don't want to fight,' smiled Bellatrix Black.

'We just want this little cutie here,' smiled Malfoy, finding Lily in the circle.

'If you want her you'll have to get through all of us!' shouted Hestia.

'Well that can be arranged, but we'd rather not, we just want a little talk, that's all,' said Muliciber.

'Yes, a girl talk, girl to girl,' said Bellatrix, grinning at Lily. Lily gulped, she was brave, she was loyal, she would stand by her friends at anytime, anywhere, but when it was herself being called out, that was different. She knew the lengths her friends would go to too help her and Lily wasn't worth that. They would not have a duel, she would just go with them.

'Okay, let's go in here, it's empty,' said Lily, pointing towards the now deserted compartment.

'Indeed,' and Bellatrix grabbed Lily by her robe and pulled her inside, closing all the blinds and putting 'mufliato,' on.

'That's one of Snape's spells,' said Lily.

'Hm, yes, he is rather useful, isn't he?' chuckled Bellatrix.

'Now, Evans, I have come here to talk to you, about something far nicer than, a death sentence or something I'd usually do, see I even called you by your last name, not any other nickname, I may have used in the past,' smiled Bellatrix, sitting down and smiling sweetly up at Lily.

'Oh what, like Mudblood?' said Lily.

'Yes, I suppose that would be one,' her voice was sickly sweet.

'No, I am here today, to offer you lifetime safety-'

'No,' spluttered Lily, backing into the door.

'Look, if you are a mudblood, you are in danger, but you are also one of the lucky ones, he who must not be named has chosen you, he wants you on his side, if you accept, you will live a life of safety, adventures and excitement, you know what waits for you if you deny,'

'I'd rather die trying to defeat Voldemort than join you,' spat Lily.

'YOU MUST NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!' screamed Bellatrix.

'HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT CHILD,'

Bellatrix screamed at Lily so much she didn't notice Lily get her wand out and undo the mufliato charm, she then tried to copy the knock James did a few minutes ago, the Marauders one. No luck.

'LOOK AT ME, GIRL,' cried Bellatrix. She started cackling wildly.

'The Dark Lord doesn't trust anyone else here, no one but me, that's why I have something far more special than everyone else, are you ready? I'm going to show you,' Lily had no idea what it was, but she squinted her eyes anyway.

Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve and underneath revealed a skull and a snake, it looked like a very depressing tattoo.

'Wh-what is it?' asked Lily, scared.

'You'll see,' then Bellatrix pressed her finger against the mark. She started cackling, the air went cold and frosty.

Lily looked around.

She turned towards the door to try and get out but it was locked, she knocked on the door. She hammered.

'Leaving so soon?' asked a cold, snakey voice. It sent shivers down her spine. Lily firmly gripped her wand and turned around, to face the exact face who she did not want to see, standing next to a smug Bellatrix.

'Bow, don't you know your manners?' the cruel man asked.

'Did your parents teach you nothing? Oh sorry, you're dead parents. Now, BOW!'

'Not at your feet, never,' said Lily definitely.

She hated this man, this evil creature more than she had hated anyone in her whole life. He was the reason her parents had died, he was the reason Daisy had lost loved ones. He had hurt so many people, he did it over and over again and no one had stopped him yet.

'Now, Lily, Bellatrix here, tells me that you declined my offer to join the dark side, quite silly of you,' said Voldemort, stepping towards Lily and walking around her in a circle.

He was quite tall, noticed Lily.

_Anyway._

'Your friend Severus, he has joined us and, oh, how he had been rewarded!' exclaimed Voldemort.

'If you hadn't noticed, by joining the dark side, he also became one of the most hated people at the school, along with the rest of you death eaters,' said Lily, trying to keep her cool.

'Ah, so it's popularity you want,'

'No, what I want, is for peace, for you to be dead,' said Lily scathingly.

'Well, haven't you got a temper,'

'You are lucky I value your talents, or you'd be dead,'

'I'd rather be dead than work for you,' said Lily.

'Hm, no! Wrong choice,' chuckled Voldemort, 'silly girl,'

'I hate you,'

'Why? Because I killed your parents?' asked Voldemort, stopping his circle so he was staring down at Lily. Lily looked straight up into his eyes and held his gaze, where was this bravery coming from?

'Yes, I hate you, you are evil and selfish and cruel and one day you will meet the most bitter end and I cannot wait to witness that,' said Lily, crossing her arms over her chest, still looking into his eyes.

'Silly, silly, silly, girl. I can not die, I am immortal,' laughed Voldemort.

'Oh sure you are,' said Lily rolling her eyes.

'I admire your courage and bravery, Miss Evans, this will not be the last you hear of me, I will not stop until you are on my side. Some of your friends would meet the boundaries too, so they should watch out. There will come a time when I get tired of you holding back though, and that will be when you die,' and with that, Voldemort was gone. Leaving just Bellatrix and Lily alone.

'You stupid girl,' said Bellatrix before pushing past Lily and out of the compartment door.

Lily followed her out, expecting to see a duel, or just something, but in fact, they were as they had left them.

Staring each other down.

'Lets go,' shouted Bellatrix walking down the corridor with the rest of the Slytherins following her.

Lily and her friends then went back into their compartment; they asked her many questions about what happened. There was no more cute couple cuddling; they wanted to know everything. They all gathered around Lily and asked questions. When Lily told them about Voldemort, Mary started crying and it all got very eerie.

'He was in this very compartment,' said Hestia, shocked.

'Yeah, about where Sirius is sitting,' said Lily, poining to Sirius who quickly jumped up and away.

'Ew Voldy Moldy germs!' he said, bringing a laugh to the room, it was a relief, to laugh.

They tried to go on as they had started but it was nearer impossible. Sirius had far too much on his mind, it was time to confront everyone.

'Er guys,' he cleared his throat, 'I have a question for you, it's about Regulus,' Lily gulped, then looked at Remus, oh no.

'I never really thought he would be one to join the death eaters, I thought he was better than that, but it seems I was wrong,' sighed Sirius, tears forming in his eyes.

James went over to where he was sitting and gave him a brotherly hug and let Sirius cry into his shoulder. Alice, Mary and Frank, three people, who weren't particularly close to Sirius, gave him a hug or a pat on the back and walked out.

Lily looked to Remus and gave him a nod.

Lily was hugging Sirius, along with Hestia. James and Remus had sat back down, not being people for hugs and knowing Sirius would accuse them of being gay if they hugged him any longer, whatever.

'Sirius, Lily and I have something to tell you,' said Remus unsurely. Hestia looked to Lily, a knowing glance passed between them. Lily sat down next to Remus and launched into the speech, telling him exactly what had happened. Sirius' tears started going away and a look of anger got replaced. Lily and Remus tried to make excuses for Regulus, because they knew what was coming next.

Sirius had heard enough. He stood up and stormed out and started pacing down the corridors, looking for him. James hurried out after him, Hestia was about to follow but Lily and Remus stopped her, then Remus left, stating it was a Marauders job. Leaving Lily and Hestia alone in the compartment. Lily knew Sirius wouldn't want Hestia or her seeing this and he was already in a bad mood, she wasn't going to show up and make him even angrier.

'YOU DICK,' shouted Sirius, down the corridor, seeing the back of his brothers head. Regulus slowly turned around, holding a box of Berie Botts Every Flavour Beans and looking confused.

'I HATE YOU, YOU DICK HEAD,' shouted Sirius again, walking towards his brother, who was still innocently standing there, dropping the bean he was about to eat.

James then caught up, trying to hold Sirius back, but it was no use. Then Remus came too and they both tried to no luck. Peter saw the commotion and came out of the compartment he had been sharing with Wenda and her Hufflepuff friends.

To late though, Sirius reached his brother and punched him in the face.

'Wh-wha-what?' spluttered Regulus, stammering around, holding his nose.

'I cannot believe you; I thought there was at least some good in you. Who even are you?' shouted Sirius.

'What you did to Lily, that is unforgivable,' said Sirius, dangerously low.

'Hurt me, fine, hurt my best friend and I will fucking kill you,' roared Sirius, his temper coming back.

Regulus aimed a punch at Sirius, hitting him square in the jaw, then a load of his Slytherin friends came in started beating Sirius up too.

James, Remus and Peter were going to stay out of this, but they couldn't now, they intervened, throwing punches and kicks at every opportunity, anything to keep eachother safe, but there was only four of them and seven of the Slytherins, didn't seem far.

'Stop it! Stop it,' screamed a girl's voice.

'PROTEGO!' shouted a girl. It was Wenda.

The boys were pushed apart, sending death glares at each other still. For uneven teams the Marauders had done pretty well, a few broken noses, bleeding out the mouth, the usual fight stuff. It could have been worse.

'You are no brother of mine,' said Sirius before turning on his heel and walking back towards the compartment, where everyone had no returned and was waiting in.

Sirius walked in and his eyes did a quick scan, finding Lily sitting next to a crying Hestia. He got to them in a few strides and pulled Lily in for a hug.

'You're my best friend,' he muttered.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you,'

'I'm sorry for my relatives,' sniffled Sirius, crying real big sloppy tears. He never wanted to lose Lily. Their friendship was indescribable. In younger years everyone said they would one day get married, they didn't love eachother like that, it was like brother and sister, while being best friends at the same time.

Sirius then turned to Hestia and knelt down in front of her, holding her chin up and looking into her piercing blue eyes.

'I love you,' said Sirius sincerely.

'I love you too,' smiled Hestia, a little tear escaping her eye.

Sirius stood up, picking Hestia up and twirled her around. Everyone smiled, they were very cute.

Lily gave James, Remus and even Peter a hug and then made them all sit down so she could start work on them, making them look slightly more presentable, they would be at Hogwarts soon.

'Anything from the trolley?' said the old woman, who was coming around with food.

After everything that had happened today, food was a very novel idea.

**Authors note:**

**Wooh, that was quite a long chapter:O **

**Ehee! **

**Anyway, I have decided what is going to happen with James and Lily, you guys will just have to wait and read;) see what I did there? Instead of 'wait and see' I said 'wait and read' because you are reading this, not like, watching it;) ANYWAAY!**

**Thanks for reading**** please review, I will take anything:P ahah!**

**Byeee! xxx**

**Just another quick note, added on the 8/5/13- i would have updated today so i am really sorry i haven't (i actually feel really bad) but the reason i didn't is because i am so ill, just typing this is tiring:L I don't even know whats wrong with me but i am like shaking constantly, lost my voice and yeah! so i will update as soon as i get better, i just couldn't write today:( sorry, love you! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, it has been because I've been ill, but I am back and better than ever (well not really, I still can't talk) but anyway….ON WITH THE CHAPTER YAH BROS! **

The feast made up for the awful journey back to school. The Slytherins got in trouble and were now under house arrest. They had to stay in their dorms or common room for a week, meaning they would have their lessons in there and eat too.

Personally, Lily didn't think it was half what they deserved.

During the meal, a first year came up and gave her a letter. Lily sighed in relief that it wasn't a black one being delivered by an owl.

It was from Dumbledore, asking to see her in his office straight after dinner, with a little PS at the bottom mentioning his love for flying sauces, curious, they were a muggle sweet.

After dinner had finished Lily walked up to the Headmaster's office, she had only ever been there once before, when she covered for Sirius back in third year, saying Sirius didn't do the prank he had been blamed for because he was with her, a lie of course.

She got to the gargoyle and realised she didn't know the password. Great.

Lily opened the letter again, he must of left a clue somewhere….Flying Saucers! Of course.

The gargoyle jumped to the side, leaving the stairs to start curling upwards, Lily jumped onto them quickly.

She got to the door and knocked but there was no answer. He must still be on his way, thought Lily before creaking open the door and entering. She sat down in the chair infront of his desk, before getting up again, it was just so tempting, his office was so interesting.

Lily looked around at the portraits on the wall, the old headmasters and mistresses.

'What you looking at?' sneered one.

'Not you,' muttered Lily, turning away to look at something else.

'Don't lie! You were too,' replied the portrait.

'Okay, sorry, I was looking at you!' huffed Lily, deciding she didn't like this portrait.

'What's your name?' asked the portrait.

'Lily Evans,' replied Lily, never one to not answer a teacher.

'So, you know Sirius Black?' asked the portrait.

'Yes, rather well, thank you, why are you asking?' said Lily snobbily.

'My other portrait is in the most noble house of Black,' sneered the portrait.

'Little selfish, isn't it? Having two portraits?' asked Lily.

'On the contrary, only the best have two portraits,' replied the portrait.

'What's your name?' asked Lily curiously.

'Phineas,'

'That it? No last name?'

'That will be all you need to know,'

Lily turned away from Phineas, curious to look around.

There were many spindly tables with intricate looking devices on them which Lily didn't even want to start comprehending. Then there was the sorting hat. Lily walked over to it, fondly remembering first year when she got sorted into Gryffindor and the hat told her she would prove to be great, hmm, that day still proved to be seen, thought Lily. Of course, she had proved herself many times already.

There was a glimmering ruby sword, which caught Lily's eye, but there were so many other things that she kept getting distracted.

'Interested?' asked Dumbledore.

'Sorry sir,' said Lily, putting the silver thingy-ma-bob back on the table and smiling apologetically.

'No worry Miss Evans. A curious mind is often the best mind, maybe that is why you are so bright!' chuckled Dumbledore, Lily blushed.

'Now, you are probably wondering why I asked you to come,' said Dumbledore. His blue eyes x-raying her.

'Hm, a little bit, but I have an idea,' replied Lily.

'Well, the first, would be about what happened on the train, to check if you are okay?' asked Dumbledore, nodding his head to Lily.

'Yes professor, I have got over the shock a bit more now,' replied Lily.

'The second to say, that could happen again, many times, you are talented Lily, very talented, he will not stop until you are on his side, be careful Miss Evans,'

Lily nodded, appreciating how much Dumbledore cared.

'The third, was to offer you something, something that you may go and think about before accepting, but over the next year I will be asking many students, of course, you do not have to accept if you don't want to,' said Dumbledore.

'Tell me!' squealed Lily.

'Miss Evans, I have started a group called The Order of the Phoenix, the groups aim is to stop Voldemort and I would be delighted if you would have the pleasure in joining me in the group, since I know how Voldemort has affected you, I thought I would give you the opportunity,' said Dumbledore, watching Lily with a kind eye.

'Yes! Yes! I want to join,' said Lily excitedly.

'Miss Evans, this is a serious thing, you need to think about this, tell me within a week,' said Dumbledore smiling and standing up. Lily guessed that meant he wanted her to leave now but being more polite than to say that, stood up instead.

'Thank you sir,' replied Lily, standing up and making her way to the door.

'And Lily, I admire your courage today, truly fantastic,'

'Thank you, professor,' said Lily, blushing again.

'Oh and Lily, let's keep this between us, yes?'

'Of course, professor,' said Lily, nodding and making her way out.

The rest of January went by in bliss, one attack on a few muggles, which wasn't nice to hear about, but other than that, everything was okay and, it was Lily's birthday soon.

'So Lily, a big party, for your birthday?' asked James, on the 28th of January, knowing she would hate that deeply.

'Oh yes! Wouldn't that be delightful!' replied Lily, glaring at James.

'No, okay then,' muttered James, running back up to his dorm. Lily wondered about that boy, coming down to the common room then running back up.

She was amazed he wasn't shoeing everyone upstairs and to their dorms, they had a quidditch match tomorrow and it was now 11 o'clock, he should definitely have started telling people to sleep well so they could win. The match was against Slytherin. Lily was 98% sure they would win, it was Hufflepuff they had to worry about.

Here it was coming.

'Lily! What are you still doing up?' asked James, shocking, standing up next to Lily and Hestia who were sitting on the sofa, just talking.

'I expected better than you,'

'Mhmmm,' said Sirius from behind James, smirking.

'Sirius! Go to bed!' spluttered James, looking at Sirius, disbelieving what he was seeing. A few first years laughed at Sirius to which they got Sirius glare at them, which shut them up.

'Lily, now, go upstairs and sleep, I am ashamed,' said James.

'Alright! I'm going!' laughed Lily, grabbing Hestia's wrist and pulling her up the stairs.

Alice, Mary and Marlene were already up there. None of them had said a word to Marlene since they got back. It wasn't even worth it.

The next day Lily woke up, after having plenty of sleep, thanks to James, she woke Hestia up, they got ready and then they both went down to breakfast.

James and Sirius were already there, going through quidditch plans.

'Morning,' said Lily, sitting down next to James.

Hestia sat down next to Sirius who gave her a good-morning kiss on the cheek before going back to quidditch plans with James. Hestia rolled her eyes.

'Where's the rest of the team?' muttered James, looking at the doors.

'It's only eight, don't worry, the match doesn't start till ten,' chuckled Lily, patting James on the back.

'So, anyway, Lily, James and I were thinking about celebrating your birthday with a big ol' party, what do you say?' asked Sirius.

'You know exactly what I say, no,' replied Lily sternly.

'Anyway, after we win today, there will be a party, that can count as mine,' smiled Lily.

'But then it isn't yours!' moaned James.

'Oh well, I can live with that,' replied Lily, laughing.

By half eight the whole team were down and eating breakfast, along with the other Marauders and Alice and Mary.

By nine o'clock, James was pushing everyone out the doors and down to the quidditch pitch to warm up before the game.

By ten o'clock, the game had started.

By five minutes past ten, the Gryffindors noticed that the Slytherins weren't really playing quidditch, more like, sumo wrestling, but in the air.

Thanks to them ramming Barnaby to the ground, there was no goalkeeper. Sirius had tried to be a stand in goalkeeper while being a beater, but there was a reason he wasn't keeper, he was truly awful. He had saved about two though, so you couldn't complain.

If James hadn't made everyone get an early night it would have been worse, he was on top form, along with Jason Grace and Tom Wilks, the chasers were unstoppable, gaining back every goal Sirius let in.

It was as if someone had let a bomb go inside of Sarah Laws, she was making up for only have one and a half beaters.

Lily was proud of the team. Even if she wasn't captain, she was proud, they were all so good and then there was her.

She was a mess.

She had bludger after bludger after bludger be hit at her, she could barely even look for the snitch when she was being attacked every few seconds. It wasn't helpful either that the Slytherin seeker was cutting her up everytime she flew somewhere.

She started flying higher, annoyed at the Slytherins, she could no longer hear the commentator or the shouts of the crowd. The Slytherin seeker had given up with her, she was to high, so had the beaters.

There was something gold fluttering around her face, she tried to shoe it away at first before realising what it was. She quickly snatched it out of the air, held it in her palm and quickly tucked it away up her sleeve, the Gryffindors could have fun with this.

She flew back down to the game, it was still a battle ground. Barnaby was no longer at the bottom of the goal posts though, it looked as though someone had finally taken him to the hospital wing.

'James!' shouted Lily.

'Not a great time,' shouted James back, racing down the pitch with the quaffle. Only one thing to do and that was, race after him. Lily bent down into her broom and powered forwards, catching up with him easily, he wasn't that fast.

'You are fast,' said James, looking to his left to see a streak of red hair. He threw the quaffle down to Jason below him just before a Slytherin rammed into him, he dodged him and carried on flying up the pitch with Lily.

'I have the snitch, but keep scoring, I'll reveal it later,' winked Lily, before pulling away and flying up, pretending to look for the snitch.

'YOU ARE A GODDESS, I LOVE YOU,' shouted James up to Lily, while scoring a goal.

Lily just laughed and dodged the bludgers being hit at her, surprisingly happy.

About twenty minutes later, when the Gryffindors were winning about 120-70 and the Slytherins started becoming truly desperate and evil, Lily decided it would be a good time to catch the snitch, seeing as Muliciber, had started punching people while flying past them.

Lily went into a dive, pretending to have seen the snitch, before nearly hitting the ground, jumping off her broom and revealing the snitch, holding it up in the air victoriously.

The Gryffindor team flew down to the ground and embraced eachtother. James got to Lily and picked her up before twirling her around and then hugging her tightly.

'I still love you,' said James.

'And your love for your parents is different than a love for me,' whispered James.

'I promise, really soon, honest,' replied Lily, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

'You are so beautiful,' said James, in awe. Lily pushed him away in a jokey way, before hugging Sirius and the rest of the team.

Another win to Gryffindor.

And now it was time to partaaay!

**Hello!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and that it made up for me not updating for so long:P**

**Eeekkk! GO GRYFFINDOR;) **

**What do you guys think then, like of the whole story so far? **

**If you were writing this story, what would happen next? **

**Hmmmm! **

**Byeee xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The party had been amazing, well, the bits everyone remembered were great. They all woke up the next day in various places within the common room with headaches and feeling unbelievably hung over. Lily quickly made everyone drink a potion that she always kept incase, making them all feel better immediately. They dressed and went down for breakfast.

'Lily, it's your birthday!' squealed Hestia while everyone else was mopping around at the table.

'Oh my god! I forgot,' said Alice embarrassed. Everyone said Happy Birthday and said they'd give their presents to Lily later and seeing as it was a nice day decided they could go down to the lake.

About an hour later they were all sitting by the famous tree, which they had adopted as their own and through the years although when the friendship groups weren't close, they'd argue over it, finally they enjoyed it peacefully. Today though, they all had presents and cake with them.

The house elves had always made Lily a cake when it was her birthday, since first year, it was tradition now.

This year it was a lemon drizzle cake.

'Ooooh, open my present first!' said Sirius, thrusting his present at Lily.

It was squidgy. Lily pulled apart the wrapping paper and on the inside was a dark blue hoodie which had the name 'Lily Evans' on the back, Lily loved anything personalised.

'Thank you Sirius!' said Lily, going over to hug Sirius.

'Me next,' said Alice. Alice had given Lily a really nice pair of purple flip flops, which she said were for the summer.

Mary then handed her present over, it was a ukulele. Lily had always wanted to learn to play the ukulele so she was delighted. As for the purebloods, they had no idea what it was which made Lily laugh.

Remus gave Lily a framed photo of the whole friendship group and a collection of muggle chocolate.

Peter gave Lily a few chocolate frogs.  
'Me now!' said Hestia, giving her own present over to Lily.

It was a medium sized box, about the size of a shoe box, in fact it was a shoe box.

Lily looked curiously up at Hestia before pulling off the top of the box, revealing many little things.

Lily gasped, it was so perfect.

Inside were a collection of things that meant a lot to Lily, there was her first ever Hogwarts Letter, her first ever train ticket, grade one spell book, many pictures of Lily and her friends throughout their years at school, the first piece of homework Lily had ever handed in, a lock of Lily's burnt hair, that had happened in first year when James set fire to it, Lily laughed at that, Lily's favourite book; To Kill A Mocking Bird and a few other small things.

Lily dug to the bottom and found a photo of Lily, Sirius, Petunia and her parents, at the fancy party she had first met Sirius at; it brought a tear to her eye. She leaned over and showed Sirius the photo, grinning up at him, who returned the grin.

'How you going to beat that Prongsie,' said Remus mockingly.

'You save the best till last, my friend,' said James.

'For your birthday Lily, I am going to tell you…a secret, but I cant tell anyone else, so you'll have to come with me,' said James triumphantly, standing up and holding his hand out for Lily to take.

Everyone oooheed and ahhed at them. Lily just laughed and walked off towards the forest with James.

'I don't like this forest,' said Lily.

'You'd love it if you got to know it,' replied James knowingly.

'How do you even get to know a forest?' replied Lily sarcastically.

'I find it's easier to get to know the forest when you're in this form,' replied James nonchalantly.

Honestly, you blink and you miss it.

Lily blinked and looked back to where James _WAS _standing. In his place was a stag.

A very majestic one, it was beautiful. Lily couldn't believe her eyes but she knew exactly what was going on, all the clues had been there in front of her, how could she not have realised before?

'James,' whispered Lily.

The stag nodded his head.

Lily walked over to James the stag and stroked his nose. James started nudging Lily's arm. Lily chuckled at him and looked down at her feet, disbelievingly.

She turned back to where the stag should have been but in his place was James, smiling awkwardly.

'So, er, what do you think?' asked James.

'You are an illegal animagus, aren't you,' sighed Lily.

'Um yes, but we did it for a good reason, you can't be mad!' said James quickly.

'I know why you did it, for Remus, because if a werewolf bites an animal it won't turn it into a werewolf, and it means his transistions are less painful, yep, I get it,' said Lily.

'How do you know that? Did Remus tell you?' asked James in bewilderment.

'No, I figured it out for myseldf,' replied Lily and then she was gone.

James looked around surprised, where had she gone?

Then he felt something nudge his arm, he looked down and there was the most beautiful doe there. She was stunning.

'Lily?' asked James in shock. The doe nodded.

Lily turned back to her normal self.

'Lily Evans! I'm ashamed of you, being an illegal animagus-'

'Shhh! You don't know who could be out here,' said Lily.

'Do your friends know?' asked James.

'Hestia does,'

'Is she one too?' asked James, in complete shock.

'You would have to ask her to find out,' replied Lily smirking.

'Wow, we were like so made for eachother, Evans, can't you see it? The whole matching patronus',' said James, nodding at Lily,

'Shut up Potter,'

'I suppose this present is kinda bad, seeing as you already knew, sorry,' muttered James, disappointed.

'No, it's far better than you can imagine James, don't you see? We just shared one of the biggest secrets in our lives with eachother,' laughed Lily.

'I'm going to make it up to you, what do you want?'

'Nothing, honestly,'

'No please, it can be anything,'

Lily thought on this, it was tempting,

'A prank,' said Lily smugly.

'I never thought I'd hear the day that came out of your mouth,' said James shocked.

'No, please I'm serious, this whole year you have been trying to hard to be good and impress me, but in all honestly, I don't mind your pranks, as long as they aren't harmful, so yes, that's what I want,' smiled Lily.

'Okay, alright,' said James, already thinking of the most awesome prank possible.

'Oh and one other thing,' said Lily.

'What?' asked James, curious.

'A piggy back of course!' laughed Lily, jumping on his back and ordering him back to the tree.

They got back to the tree and were greeted by an unfriendly face.

'What do you want Marlene?' said James, stepping protectively in front of Lily.

'Nothing with any of you,' said Marlene snobbily sticking her nose up.

'Do you have any friends?' wondered Hestia out loud.

'Can we help you?' asked Lily, cutting across her friends before they said anything meaner.

'I came to wish you a happy birthday and to give this letter to you, Lily,' said Marlene handing the letter over and then turning to leave.

'Thank you,' said Lily curtly, before turning towards the letter, leaving Marlene to walk away.

Lily craved for Marlene's friendship back but she just couldn't trust her anymore, she couldn't put behind her what had happened and she knew even if she did, none of her friends would so it was a lost cause.

The letter was from Daisy.

Daisy.

Lily hadn't spoken to her in weeks, the poor girl. How could Lily even forget, she felt so bad.

Hello Lily,

How are you? And how are you coping with everything?

I haven't talked to you in so long, it makes me sad. Please find me soon.

I also found out that it was your birthday today, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry, I didn't buy you a present but I wrote you a letter.

Hopefully we will talk soon because I miss you.

Lots of Love,

Lily tucked the letter in her back pocket and told everyone she would meet them back in the common room in an hour or so and made her way up to the castle doors in search for Daisy, as soon as she was out of ear-shot James stuck up conversation.

'Okay guys, start planning, we need a Happy Birthday Prank for Lily,' said James, clapping his hands together and smiling at everyone who instantly returned the grin and start planning.

'Daisy!' said Lily, from across the corridor where she caught sight of her head bobbing left with her friends.

'Lily!' said Daisy, turning around and running up to Lily to give her a hug.

'How are you?' asked Lily.

'I'm good thank you! Did you get my letter then? I gave it to your friend to give to you,' said Daisy smiling, Lily just nodded, she didn't feel like telling Daisy that they weren't exactly what she would call friends.

'Can we go to the kitchens again?' asked Daisy. All of her friends had gathered around Lily now.

Lily nodded, looking around at all the other girls.

Daisy grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off to the kitchens with all the other girls circling them in excitement.

Lily spent the rest of the afternoon finding out all about the second year gossip, who was getting with who, he didn't like eachother, who did…

It was surprisingly entertaining and Lily was happy to have brought a smile to Daisy's face. These days, as things got darker, smiles were precious.

**I'm evil, I know, leaving you in the dark for like 4 days..**

**I'm sorry! I'm still really ill and haven't been able to talk for a week- ITS LIKE TORTURE!**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Do you like Daisy's character?**

**Do you like the way James told Lily he was an animagus?**

**The fact Lily is also an animagus?**

**Thoughts on Marlene showing up again?**

**Please review- it makes me happy! And if I haven't updated within a week you have the right to tell me off and message me it or put it on the reviews:P thanks! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Would just like to say thank you for all your reviews! **** Happy Reading..**

'So we all know what to do?' asked James before high-fiving Sirius discreetly and moving across the common room with everyone else to greet Lily.

'Where'd you go?' asked Hestia.

'To see Daisy,' replied Lily looking up at everyone before returning to her book.

'Ah okay, well,' Hestia looked over to Sirius and nodded at him.

'You coming to dinner?' asked Sirius, catching on.

'Um, I just want to finish this chapter, go on without me, I'll catch up,'

'But Lily! It's your birthday, you can't be alone on your birthday!' said Remus, trying to persuade Lily to come, it was vital to their plan!

'I think I'll be okay,' chuckled Lily, looking up at Remus doubtfully.

'No, you won't, you have to come to dinner,' ordered Mary.

'No, it's fine guys, if she wants to stay here, all alone, in an empty, cold, common room, it's her choice,' sighed James, turning his back on everyone and walked away towards the door.

'Okay! I'll come,' said Lily, deciding she didn't want to be alone.

_Reverse phycology always worked on her, _thought James. All those years watching her had paid off.

Lily joined them and they all went down to dinner, Sirius about ten metres in front, Alice and Frank were already sitting at the table.  
**'**Go,' whispered Frank.

Alice and Frank started speaking an incantation, pointing their wands at the ceiling, careful not to let Lily see when she entered.

Sirius gave them a thumbs up and looked to the ceiling where it was glowing.

Two seconds later Lily walked in, the ceiling was now glowing brighter than the whole room, the rest of the hall had been plunged into darkness. Lily looked to the only source of light, the ceiling and upon it was written in all different types of handwriting:

_Happy Birthday Lily! _

Lily smiled at it. Then turned to James who walked up to her smirking.

'This is only the beginning,' said James cheekily before walking off to sit down. Through the next five minutes the floor, walls, tables and benches started to glow with the happy birthday message.

James whispered another incantation while Hestia kept Lily looking the other way.

Lily turned back around to the table and reached for a piece of bread, it jumped away. She tried again and once again, the bread jumped away.

What?

'This is you,' said Lily glaring at James.

'You have no proof,' smirked James.

All over the hall were children and teachers alike trying to grab their food but the food would just run away.

That food the disappeared and the desserts came up instead. Thankfully, these didn't run away.

Nope, instead they splattered themselves all over your face; leaving everyone in the hall with puddings all over their faces.

About ten minutes later, when Lily thought things were finally back to normal there was a big bang.

A few people cried out, worried it was an attack. Lily looked to James and Sirius for confirmation, they had straight faces, that worried Lily.

She looked over to Hestia, there was no smile there, but if you looked closer you could see it being hidden, everything was fine.

Then another bang.

And then, confetti, lots of it.

Different colours of confetti came from the ceiling, the respective colours falling on the right house.

Once all the confetti had landed they all rose up into shapes above the table, massive shapes.

They were animals. Lily smiled at the pure genius of this.

Above Gryffindor was a proud lion, above Ravenclaw, an eagle, above Hufflepuff a fierce looking badger and above Slytherin, a slithering snake.

The animals turned to look at eachother. The eagle pecked the badger, the badger scratched the eagle, a battle broke out upon them. Then the snake slithered over to the lion.

Sirius started a chant, 'fight, fight, fight,'

The whole of Gryffindor joined in, the Slytherins started hissing, the Ravenclaws started squawking and Hufflepuffs chanted some rhyme about how great their house was.

The lion jumped onto the snake, which then rapped itself around the lions leg, the lion pushed off the snake then stood on it again, squishing it. The snake then burst into its confetti again. The badger and eagle had both burst, leaving the lion. The winner. It doubled in size and stood proudly over the tables in the hall, roaring.

The Gryffindors cheered.

Everyone was laughing, Lily looked over to the Hufflepuff students and saw Daisy had a smile on her face. They had managed to brighten the whole school up; those Marauders truly were brilliant.

The room was still only glowing with the light of Lily's birthday message being projected around the room, the lion looked awesome in the light.

And when Lily thought it was finally over…

The lion roared, louder than it had before and started hovering down to the ground, the people below it were smart enough to move out the way. It landed in the middle of the hall, taking up most of the room apart from around the edges, where the students stood.

Lily looked nervously over at The Marauders, then before she knew it, the confetti exploded, showering everyone and left in its place was a ginormous cake.

Lily's mouth was agape.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

'OKAY!' shouted Sirius, silencing everyone.

'THIS CAKE, HAS VANILLA ICING, A MADIERA CAKE, AND THEN, IF YOU DIG DEEPER YOU'LL FIND CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM IN THE MIDDLE,' shouted Sirius, his voice echoing around the hall.

'AND NOW, SPOONS!' shouted Remus, waving his wand and instantly giving everyone in the hall a spoon; even the teachers. Lily got a ladle though, seeing as she was the birthday girl.

'You don't mind do you?' asked James, smiling up to Dumbledore innocently.

'Oh no, not at all,' chuckled Dumbledore, 'tuck in!'

And with that, the whole school digged into the massive cake, even the Slytherins couldn't resist. Lily even saw a genuine smile on Muliciber's face.

It was glorious.

Best Birthday Ever, resulted Lily as she and her friends made their way back up to the common room rather late, they had to finish the cake, so it was now 1 o'clock.

'Who wants to play a game?' said Peter jollily.

'Oooh no,' said Alice.

'Not after last time,' said Mary.

'No thank you!' said Hestia.

'Not for me,' muttered Lily. The girls made their way up the stairs.

'Night, thank you so much for the best birthday ever,' said Lily, stopping to hug all the boys.

'Night Lils,' they all replied.

'You guys wanna play a game or something then?' asked Peter looking at everyone.

'Nah, not up for it,' said Remus.

'Me either,' said James.

'Yeah, going to hit the sack Pete,' said Sirius.

'Okay then,' said Peter sadly, heading up to the dorm.

He fell asleep almost immediately. Closely followed by Remus.

Leaving just James and Sirius up.

Just the way they liked it.

**(You guys have no idea how tempting it was to sneakily make this a bromance between Sirius and James, but I stopped myself)**

'Good pranks today,' smiled James.

'Yep,' said Sirius, laughing quietly at them.

'You and Hestia okay?' asked James, curius.

'Better than ever,' smiled Sirius proudly.

'I really love her,' said Sirius, shocked at his own statement.

'Never thought you would be the type to love someone,' said James.

'I love you though,' said Sirius laughing.

'Shut up,' said James, throwing his sock at Sirius.

'Didn't even reach my bed,' said Sirius mockingly.

'Yeah well, it's dark,' muttered James.

'What about you and Lily?' asked Sirius.

The thought of Lily bothered James. He realised now, that he loved her. Not just a childhood 'love,' a real one. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her, but it seemed he could live without her.

'I don't know man, she just, I don't even know,' sighed James.

'You're not giving in, are you?'

'No, never, I will never give up on Lily, she is my everything-'

'Second to me of course,' interrupted Sirius.

'Whatever, listen. I love her like no one else, apart from you, but it seems like she could do with or without me. I wish she would stop saying 'give it time,' I'm starting to wonder how much time she needs. Or if she does even like me in that way, or maybe she is just putting it off until we end school so that she doesn't have to have the awkwardness of rejecting me!'

'Dude, she has rejected you before, she wouldn't be afraid to do it again,'

'No, but if she rejected me this time, it would be different. I would know then, for sure. Because now, after all this time, she knows me, she knows my secrets and parts of my heart I have never revealed to anyone, she knows me and if she rejected me now she would be rejecting everything about me, not just what you see on the outside, the inside too and that's what counts and I just couldn't have that happen, I love her too much to be rejected,' said James sadly.

'Well mate, only one way to get her, go after her!'

'What, now?' asked James, in complete shock.

'Yep right this second!'

'No, she could be asleep, I don't want to wake her,' said James, picturing a cute little Lily Evans asleep.

'Fine, whatever, but she will not make the first move, I know her, you have to be the one to say it first,' said Sirius rolling over to face away from James, meaning the conversation was over.

'Night,' muttered James.

'See you tomorrow,' howled Sirius before promptly falling asleep.

Sleep. What a glorious thing. And right now it was the one thing Lily couldn't get any of. It was maddening.

She had a transfiguration test tomorrow and she couldn't sleep. Although that wasn't the main thing on her mind, it was her mother and father.

This was her first birthday without them, ever. The first one that she hadn't been sent a card or present for. It was heart breaking. The tears formed in her eyes and made their way down her face and soaked his pillow and sheets. They were thick and fast and never ending.

'Shh, honey, it's okay,' said the soothing voice of Hestia's.

'You're okay, I promise,' said Hestia.

'And if I'm not?' choked out Lily .

'You will be eventually,' said Hestia, rubbing circles on Lily's back.

'Sleep time now,' hushed Hestia.

And that's exactly what Lily did, fell asleep, realising there

were lots of different types of love; a brother and sister kind of love which was her and Sirius, a sisterly love which was her and Hestia, a friendly love which was between her and her other friends, the parental love which would never die and a love you didn't want to lose and that was between Lily and James.

**Wooh! Another chapter down;)**

**It was just a quick one, kinda, so saviour it! It's incase I can't update until Saturday**

**Please review, they make me happpyyy**

**Happy reading;) byeeeee xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next few months passed away in bliss.

Sirius and Hestia flourished.

Mary and Remus were as cute as ever.

Peter became a bit of a ladies man and started hooking up with a lot of younger girls, weirdo.

Marlene became nastier and started picking on first years and had to be stopped by teachers, getting detention after detention, she was starting to become the school bully, but people still preferred her to the Slytherins any day.

But, other than that, life was good.

It was coming up to end of year exams, well not really, but for the bookworms (Lily, Mary and Remus), it was pretty close.

They started revising in the library while everyone else spent time together by the tree by the lake, bonding even more if that were possible.

Everyone learnt of the times when James and Sirius were younger and their lives at home together. People heard about James' love for Lily, Sirius' brotherly love for Lily, Hestia and Alice's friendly love for Lily…Lily, Lily, Lily.

The group talked about Mary and Remus and how sweet they were, it was easier to talk about them when they weren't there because they always got embarrassed.

Alice and Frank confessed their love for eachother, A LOT.

The group was just perfect in every way.

And when Lily was busy revising along with Remus and Mary, it meant the friends had more time to think of ways James could ask Lily out romantically.

In the last few months they had gone to Hogsmeade a few times, never to anywhere romantic, just walked around together, sometimes holding hands, which of course speculated rumours but they never acted on it and it was because James still couldn't figure out a way to ask Lily out which was good enough for her. And Lily, she was just waiting now….

More weeks passed and now the whole friendship group was revising, they took up most of the common room.

Although, James and Sirius weren't revising, they never did, they didn't need to, apparently.

Then it was the week of their end of year exams and quite frankly, Lily was freaking out.

It was about ten minutes before their transfiguration exam and seeing as that was Lily's weakest subject, she was not happy.

All of her friends were trying to calm her down, but to no avail. Lily was scared.

'Lil! You have faced Voldemort, you can do like anything,' reasoned Hestia, looking up from her notes to Lily then back down.

Deep breathes.

The exam was evil.

Lily came out, almost crying, she had never done such a bad exam.

As soon as she left the room she ran down to the lake, not realising someone was following her.

'Lily-Flower,' said a soft voice.

'Hey,' smiled Lily, recognising the voice instantly.

'I get it if you don't want human company, so if you want me to go I will,' said the voice, still not revealing their self properly.

'Rather not,' mumbled Lily.

Then from around the corner came a magnificent stag.

The stag kneeled down on the ground next to where Lily was sitting and rubbed its nose against Lily's arm.

'Very smart, I said I didn't want human company,' chuckled Lily, patting the stag's nose.

James turned back into James and settled down next to Lily, putting an arm around her and bringing her close.

'I just hate failing,' muttered Lily.

'I bet you that you haven't failed,' reasoned James.

'I'll make any bet,' said Lily sadly.

'Okay, how about, if you have failed you aren't my girlfriend but if you pass it then we are a couple,' said James, smirking.

'I don't want that bet,' said Lily.

'You said any bet!' said James, mockingly outraged.

'Not that one though, because,' stammered Lily.

'Hmm?' asked James curiously but trying to hide it.

'Because there's too much riding on it,' said Lily quietly.

'What do you mean?' asked James, wrapping his other arm around Lily so that he was hugging her now.

'Because if I fail, I lose you and I don't want to lose you,' said Lily.

'Oh Lil, you could never lose me, ever, you could keep me waiting forever and ever but I'd always be right there on your doorstep for whenever you needed me,' said James, muttering into Lily's ear.

'Beauty queen of only eighteen, had some trouble with herself, he always there to help her, she, always belonged to someone else,' James had started to sing another one of Lily's favourite songs.

'I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow I want more,'

'Not true,' joked Lily.

James carried on singing, 'I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved, and she will be loved,'

'You are so perfect James,' spoke Lily, moving out of his embrace and sitting up to look at him.

'I don't want to wait anymore,' admitted James ashamedly.

'You don't have to,' said Lily quietly, leaning over to James and making her way to his lips.

They touched and again, it was fireworks, it was perfect in everyway.

They released eachother from the kiss and James sat back cockily, Lily looked at him dubiously.

'Oi, Evans, wanna go out with me?' he asked, going back to his old ways.

Lily rolled her eyes, it was weird how someone who use to annoy her so much had grown and become a part of her, she couldn't imagine life without him.

'Surprisingly, yes,' said Lily, pulling James by his t-shirt back into a kiss.

A few hours later Lily and James walked back up to school, hand in hand for dinner. They couldn't wait to see the looks on all their friends faces when they walked into the hall, they had made themselves fashionably late especially for it.

James was ecstatic.

All of his Hogwarts years had literally been mounting up to this and now it was here and he was so happy. She was the world to him.

He pushed the door open for her and they resumed to how they had been previously, holding hands and looking cute. They walked down to Gryffindor Table, aware of the silence and all the stares from people.

They reached their friends and went to sat down.

'FINALLY!' roared Sirius, standing on the bench and clapping. The rest of the school followed suit, clapping and cheering, this had been expected for so long. Their close friends hugged them and congratulated them. Lily and James were in shock, they weren't expecting that kind of reaction.

James pointed his wand up at the ceiling and the words; I love you Lily, appeared on the ceiling. James nudged Lily's arm and pointed to the ceiling.

Lily smiled at James, he truly was perfect.

'I love you too,' said Lily, happy to have finally said it to him after all this time knowing it.

'Forever and always,' said James, putting his arm around her waist.

'Forever and always,' agreed Lily, nodding her head.

And although it seemed silly that people so young said such a big thing, in a big world like this, with the small chances of survival at the moment, it needed to be said and they knew it would rein true because they had a love they didn't want to lose. No matter what happened in the future, they knew in that moment that they would love eachother forever, no matter what.

Exams came and went. Results came back..school was nearly over.

Lily of course got all O's, a perfect report.

James got all O's apart from an E in potions and an A in history of magic.

Sirius got mainly O's but an E in charms and potions.

Hestia got all E's and two O's in charms and DADA.

And then Remus got all O's, like Lily.

Poor Peter got mainly P's or A's, but no one really cared about exam results, all they could think about was seventh year now and how school was nearly over, plans for the future, it was all happening to fast as Mary pointed out one evening at dinner.

'I don't want to leave here, ever,' said Hestia.

'You're going to have to, but it'll be okay, you have me,' said Sirius, kissing Hestia on the cheek.

'Get a room,' said Alice.

'You're just sarky cause Frank is in detention! And besides, look at Lily and James,' said Hestia huffily.

At the mention of their names they stopped whispering cute things to eachother and looked up.

'Huh?' asked James.

'Whatever,' murmured Alice.

'Excuse me, this is for you,' said a timid first year, trying to hand something to James.

'I'll take it for you, seeing as they are to busy kanoodling,' said Alice, taking the letter from the kid.

'Guys, it's from Dumbledore!' said Alice.

That got everyone's attention, they looked at the letter, Alice handed it to James and he opened it, Lily read it too.

_This is for the attention of, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, Alice Prewitt, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKinnon._

_Please meet in my office tonight at 9.30 for a meeting._

_ ._

_PS: I love sherbet lemons. _

'Why's he telling us his love for sherbet lemons?' was the first thing Sirius asked once he'd heard the letter.

'It's the password to his office,' said Lily, standing up.

'Where you going?' asked James, looking like a lost puppy.

'To tell Marlene,' said Lily, rolling her eyes and walking down the table to tell her. Marlene just nodded and said she'd be there.

'So, you're possibly wondering why you're here?' asked Dumbledore, as the group of friends plus Marlene all tried to fit into the three chairs set out infront of his desk with difficulty, it was quite a sight. Peter was sitting on top of Remus, who was squished next to Mary who had Alice practically lying on top. Then on the next chair was Frank and Marlene, trying not to touch eachother but being very squished.

Then on the other chair was Lily, James, Sirius and Hestia, being very squished.

'Would you like it if I got a few more chairs?' asked Dumbledore, looking quite amused at the sight in front of him.

'Would be great,' murmured Peter from where he couldn't be seen.

More chairs were magiced up and the group all sat comfortably.

'So, the reason you are here, as you may have guessed is about the order of the phoenix,' said Dumbledore.

'Over the school year I have been telling you each about it privately, starting with Miss Lily Evans and ending with Frank Longbottom here, now, it is time to decide if you would like in,' smiled Dumbledore.

'I'm in,' said James and Sirius in perfect timing, reaching over to high five eachother.

'Me too,' said Remus, joining the boys in a high five.

'Anything to stop Voldemort, I'm in,' said Lily, signing her name on the paper on the desk.

'I want to help!' declared Hestia, signing the paper and smiling at Lily.

James and Sirius looked at eachother worringly, they didn't want Lily or Hestia getting hurt, they'd talk to them later.

'You don't need to join,' said Remus quietly into Mary's ear.

'Of course I want to join! I'm in,' said Mary, glaring at Remus.

'I want to help too, but I also want to be a healer,' said Alice unsurely.

'You will still be able to work,' promised Dumbledore.

'I'm in then,' said Alice, signing the paper.

'Me too then,' said Frank.

'Pete?' asked James.

'Hm, I am just, I, yeah okay then,' said Peter, quivering as he signed the paper.

'Are you sure Mr Pettigrew?'

'Yes sir,'

'Hell yeah I'm in!' said Marlene, trudging over to the desk and signing her name cockily.

'Well then, there are meetings in the summer that I welcome you too, I will be sending letters out so you know when each one happens, after your first meeting you will learn how it works which I will not speak of now, in fear of being heard, thank you for your time. Please now return to your dormitories,' nodded Dumbledore.

They all walked back to Gryffindor, Lily and James lagging behind while Sirius and Hestia were miles in front.

'Hest, I don't want you getting hurt, you can't be in the order of the phoenix,' said Sirius seriously. (**pun not intended) **

'It's cute you care Sirius, but I am my own person, I will do what I want,' said Hestia, storming off in annoyance, leaving Sirius to run after her.

'I can't believe you'd be so selfish to stop me from joining!' said Lily angrily.

'Shh Lily!'

'Come on James, he affected my family so badly but yet you still try and stop me from joining!' said Lily.

'Okay, okay! You have a point Lily but look at things from my point of view. You are my everything, I love you more than anything in the world and by you joining I cant guarantee your safety,' said James sighing, already knowing he couldn't win this.

'And you don't think I love you just as much as you love me? By doing this _together_, we will be there for eachother, never leaving one anothers side. James, I am joining this and you cannot stop me so either we join it together or I join it by myself, I want to bring him down and I know you do too and I honestly think that if we are working together, nothing can stop us, love concurs all,' said Lily, taking hold of James' hand and looking up at him, almost pleading him to give in.

'I hate fighting with you,' said James, giving in and hugging Lily.

'Love concurs all, nice thought,' said James thoughtfully.

**Oooh another chapter..**

**Sorry it took awhile**

**I have been revising-.- ERGH KILL ME!**

**Don't literally…**

**What did you guys think? **

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**So sorry for not updating, got exams really soon! **

**A few things…yeah I know alice is an auror, you'll see what I have planned for her! Hahaa, my great spelling of 'concurs' sorryyyy! *Concours**

**Also, I know I used she will be loved by maroon5 in the last chapter which was definitely not out when lily and james were alive! But I just love the song so much:') and it fitted the moment, so sorry but couldn't resist it! **

**I am also really sorry cause this is going to be a short chapter but I thought you guys deserved an update:P So, on with the chapter…**

'Where's Alice?' asked Mary curiously, looking up from her book in the common room.

'Mary, you're so rubbish,' laughed Hestia.

'Whyyyyy?'

'She is doing her exam! You know, the healer one,' said Lily, looking at the clock.

'Yeah, but it's like twelve at night-'

'TWELVE! I AM GOING TO SLEEP! I need my beauty sleep,' shouted Hestia, jumping up and going to bed.

'Gonna need more than one night!' shouted Lily after her, making Mary laugh.

'Surely it wouldn't take her this long,' said Mary, looking at the clock again.

'Maybe you should just go to bed if you're tired,' said Lily.

'Yeah, gonna go, you coming Lil?'

'Nah, I'm okay, going to say and read for awhile, night!' said Lily.

She had literally been waiting all night for all her friends to leave her and go and sleep.

Lily stood up and walked over to the portrait hole, walking into the breezy castle; they really needed to get heating in here, thought Lily.

She walked down to the front doors, then across the sloping grasses and into the forest, when she was finally there she changed into her other side, a doe.

Tonight was the full moon and like every other full moon since Lily had found out about the boys' being animagus' she came down here and followed them, making sure they were safe.

Lily always had to wonder around for awhile until she got their scent.

Tonight was a pretty clear night, Lily found them easily and started to follow them silently.

They were all fine and safe. Lily guessed she had been out now for about two hours and decided she could go back in now and get the sleep she could. She reached the edge of the forest and transformed back to her usual self, hurrying back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

She was so tired she just collapsed on the sofa.

Only a few minutes later, or so it felt, Lily was woken up by the sound of three people traipsing back into the common room, breathing heavily and squeaking a small amount. Lily rose up after she realised who it must be.

'Lily! What are you doing up?' said Sirius shocked, making James turn too.

'Um, suppose I just fell asleep,' lied Lily shrugging.

'You any good with healing spells?' asked James.

'Well, Alice is the girl for that,' shrugged Lily, wondering why they asked her.

'Lily, please,' pleaded James.

'What is it?' said Lily going over to the two boys, they stepped aside and revealed a rather broken looking Peter. Lily gasped, the sight was awful, his legs were bent in odd directions, his arm was covered in blood and he just in general looked squished.

'What happened?' asked Lily, tears forming in her eyes.

James put his arm around Lily and held her close, calming her down immediately.

'Well, Remus tried to eat him,' said Sirius awkwardly.

Lily couldn't help it, she let out a little chuckle. I mean, eating Peter, ha.

Anyway, this was serious.

'Okay, get me my wand from the table,' said Lily pointing a shaky hand towards the table she just fell asleep next to.

Sirius rushed away and returned with the wand.

Lily knelt down next to Peter and tried to think about all those books she had read, she had read so man; some of them most help with this kind of thing.

Lily sighed.

'Um, anytime today,' muttered Sirius in the background.

'Shut up Black,' said Lily.

'Last names are we now Evans?' said Sirius, she could hear the smirk on his face practically.

Lily smirked. It was amazing how well Sirius knew her. He got her to laugh and relax, all the spells were coming back now.

'Yep, anytime Evans,' said James, joining in.

'Don't test me Potter,' said Lily.

'Square One,' said James.

Lily turned back to Peter and got to work, it was easy now. Two of her favourite people were behind her and she knew what to do.

She stopped the blood and accio'd a few potions that she put down Peter's throat, he was out cold.

She then got rid of his bones, by accident, in his leg, which meant she had to give him potions for them to grow back, thankfully she didn't do that in his other leg or arm.

'He'll be fine tomorrow, just carry him upstairs and put him in his bed and DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, wake him up tomorrow for school,' said Lily sternly, pointing to the boys.

Sirius took his wand out to levitate Peter up the stairs. Leaving Lily and James alone.

'Thank you so much Lily, you're so perfect,' said James embracing Lily in a hug.

'Back to first names are we now?' said Lily's muffled face from James' chest.

'Yes,' said James decisively.

'What if I don't want to be?' said Lily jokingly.

'Tough, you'll do what I said,' said James stepping back and striking a pose.

'Whatever, go to bed Potter,' said Lily turning away to the stairs and up to her dorm.

James came up behind her and lifted her up from around the waist.

'I didn't tell you I love you,' said James into Lily's ear.

'I love you too _James_, night,' said Lily turning around to face James and going up on tip-toes to give him a kiss on the forehead.

'Night beautiful,' said James, letting Lily out of his embrace and going up his staircase.

Lily reached her dorm and stumbled over to her bed, finally, sleep could capture her.

Just as she had gotten into her pyjama's she heard a small sniffle from Alice's bed.

'Ali?' whispered Lily curiously.

'Lily!' said Alice, her voice choked.

Lily walked over to Alice's bed and sat down on it.

'You okay hunny?' she asked, cuddling Alice.

'No,'

'Why not?'

'My exam went so badly,'

'I'm sure it didn't, how do you know-'

Alice interrupted Lily.

'I know it went badly because I was told,'

'Telling yourself doesn't count,'

'Did you not wonder why I was gone for so long?!'

'Well yeah, we just thought it was probably a really long exam..'

'No, I finished hours ago, I have just been crying in that lake place you showed me a few years ago,'

'Pretty, isn't it?' said Lily, 'just like you,'

'Don't be sad Ali, I'm sure you passed just fine,'

'Lil, I didn't pass, I, I, got, um, told that I, er,'

'You can say it Alice, it's only me,' said Lily trying to sooth Alice with rubs on the back.

'They told me I failed! They told me not to bother getting my hopes up about ever being a healer because I'm awful! I failed, I failed so badly they didn't even bother reading my test,' wailed Alice.

Not good.

'Shhh, you're gonna wake everyone,' whispered Lily.

'They have to read your test, it's the law,' said Lily quietly.

'No, I have completely gone off being a healer,'

'Don't give up, you've always wanted to be a healer!'

'You know when I first decided I wanted to be a healer?' asked Alice.

'No,'

'It was when that bloody James Potter, who if I can just say so you are now head over heels for,'

'Get on with the story,' chuckled Lily.

'Haha, oh yeah, okay. I first realised I wanted to be a healer in second year, when James flew into you at the Quidditch match and you had a bloody nose and you cried but I fixed you all up and you told me that one day I would be the best healer around and I have remembered that all my life so far, I'll probably never forget it,' said Alice, smiling at the memory.

'Bloody Potter,' scoffed Lily, 'Ali, you can't give up on your dreams, they are dreams for a reason, they are big and scary but if a dream doesn't scare you then it's not big enough,'

'No, with all this Order of the Phoenix stuff and you and other friends of mine being affected by Voldemort that I want to help, I'm going to be an auror,'

'Awesome, same as me, Hest, James and Sirius!' said Lily cheerfully.

'Frank wants to be one too,'

'You're going to make a great auror Lily,' said Alice.

'Me?'

'Yeah, you're a great witch,'

'I'm not as good as you,' replied Lily, blushing, 'books and cleverness, there are more important things, friendship and bravery, which you have' said Lily quietly.

'How about we're both perfect?' joked Alice.

'Well, you're obviously not, you just failed your healer exam,' joked Lily, standing up about to make her way over to her bed.

'Too soon?' asked Lily unsurely.

'Mhhmm,' said Alice, getting into her bed.

'Love you! Night,' said Lily, skipping back to her bed, happy to finally sleep.

** Sorry, it's very short and probably not very interesting but I thought a small update was better than no update! **

**Review**** love you all you awesome people xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The year ended pretty soon after the night Alice cried for twelve hours and Lily 'saved' Peter's life, as James would say.

Lily planned to go to the Potters' in the summer, seeing as she had been invited. It seemed like a great summer, Hestia has invited Lily, James and Sirius to Paris with the Jones' family and then in August there were plans for the whole group to meet up at James' house.

Lily had, if possible, fallen in love with James even more. A day not spent with James was a day wasted, Hestia would quote while mocking Lily, the thing was though, that it starting to ring true.

Of course, Lily didn't have to spend every minute with him but it was getting there.

The good thing about their relationship, which Alice had pointed out many a time, was that Lily and James weren't constantly at eachother, they acted like best friends, fought like brother and sister, but loved eachother still.

'It was perfect,' said Mary.

Her and Remus were still going out, barely. A boy in Hufflepuff, Tommy George in the year above had started to flirt with Mary. Mary had tried to push him away but as she had confided to the girls on the last day of term, she was starting to fall for him, but she didn't want to leave Remus because she still loved him.

Confusing for her….

Lily was so tempted to tell Remus, he was her friend too. She also wanted to tell James so he could slip it into light conversation but she made herself stop, it was Mary's problem and she needed to see to it herself.

The last day of term came and everyone was relieved. There were seventh years leaving though, which caused many tears.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were leaving, they had been like a big brother and sister to the Gryffindors. Lily gave them a small leaving gift each and a hug before getting on the train.

The train journey was eventful.

No sarcasm there.

It all started perfectly normally, smiles, exploding snap, laughter, secrets, kissing, hugging, dares and general happiness.

The happiness left, along with all the other things inside of it.

A cold, eerie atmosphere came over the entire train.

'I'm never going to be happy again,' said Mary quietly from beside Remus, they had previously been arguing quietly while everyone else talked above them, Remus put the fighting aside and held Mary close.

Sirius looked to Mary and then out the window.

'Dementors,' said Hestia, confirming everyone's suspicions.

Lily took a breath in, thinking about the last time she had been on this train, she could handle dementors if she lived through Voldemort. It was everyone else she was worried about.

Lily ran out into the corridor, her friends following.

'Sonorus,' whispered Lily.

Her voice boomed out over the train.

'SIXTH YEARS AND SEVENTH YEARS PROTECT THE YOUNGER STUDENTS, GO,'

'Everyone spread out, get into the compartments with the younger pupils, the ones who can't do the patronus charm,' said Lily hurriedly to the people around her.

Her friends started to all branch off, along with other sixth years and seventh years.

Lily herself ran into a compartment with some second year Hufflepuff's, Daisy was one of them.

It was so cold in there; the ice was literally crawling over Lily's insides, taking over her thoughts.

All the Hufflepuffs had pushed themselves up against the opposite wall to where the door was. A scaly black hand started to come around the door.

Lily took a deep breath and thought of her happiest thoughts.

She had always found this spell hard because it didn't need any intelligence; you had to really find it within yourself.

'Expecto Patronum!'

Nothing happened.

'Lilyyyy,' said Daisy quietly from behind Lily.

Another deep breath.

'Expecto Patronum!' said Lily more forcefully, closing her eyes and letting the memory in-case her in happiness and warmth.

Lily opened her eyes and the warm feeling was still there, she had got rid of that dementor.

'You all okay?' Lily asked, turning around to the Hufflepuff's.

They all nodded their heads and took a deep breath which was probably very much needed.

'Thank you Lily!' said Daisy, hugging Lily tight.

The train started to slow down, Lily looked out the window and they were there. They were at platform 9 and three quarters. The journey had gone so fast.

Lily walked out into the corridor and saw relief on other people's faces, she guessed her plan had worked.

'Lily!'

'Thank god you're okay!'

A pair of strong arms lifted her up, Lily relaxed instantly, recognising them straight away, it was the smell. The smell of broomsticks, oak and knitted jumpers, it was James.

'You're so brilliant! You did it Lil,' said James, cupping Lily's face in his hands.

'One day, you're going to be the best auror ever,'

What he said reminded Lily off the other night, with Alice.

'You too,' winked Lily, lightly pushing James.

'Padfoot has got our stuff, everyone is on the platform,' James said, taking Lily's hand and walking her off the train.

'Lily! Is this your boyfriend? Oooh!' said Daisy, running up behind Lily and James and pushing in between them.

'Hello,' said James kindly.

'I'm Daisy,' said Daisy proudly, sticking her hand out for James to shake.

'I'm James-'

'I know that! You lovee Lily!' joked Daisy.

'You're right I do,' said James, bending down to Daisy's eye level.

'Would you like to play a game?' asked James.

'Yes!'

'Lily would have to play aswell,' said James looking up to Lily, pulling a puppy dog face.

'Okay then, what do we have to do?' asked Lily.

'It's called swings. It's where you, Daisy, will hold both mine and Lily's hands, while standing inbetween us and every few paces we lift you up into the air, sound fun?' asked James, standing up and taking Daisy's hand.

'Yes, yes, yes!' squealed Daisy, taking hold of Lily's hand.

And so they played the game 'Swings,' until they reached the group of friends watching them curiously.

'Where are you staying this summer, Daze?' asked Lily.

'With my brother!' said Daisy.

'Where is he?" asked James looking around.

'He's a muggle, he can't go through the barrier so I'll meet him on the other side,' smiled Daisy.

'We'll walk you through,' said James smiling.

'Not so fast,'

Lily recognised that voice. It was the voice of the man who haunted her dreams almost every night.

It was the voice which made the hairs on her neck stick up at odd angles. It was the man who scared her so much. It was the man who was barely a man anymore. She had only seen him once before and that once was too many times but she supposed she would have to see him again.

Lily turned around slowly, to see that most people had backed away. Remus was holding Mary tightly. Frank doing the same with Alice. Sirius was holding Hestia, but they were the only two people who hadn't backed away, possibly frozen in their fear or just incredibly brave. They stood holding hands, but they stood fiercely.

Daisy had hidden behind James' legs. James could feel her quiver.

Lily stepped forward, only to be pulled back by James.

'Aw, young love, how sweet,' scoffed Voldemort.

The man Lily hated so much.

'What do you want?" asked Lily, looking into his eyes and regretting it instantly.

'Many things,' said Voldemort maliciously.

'Leave,' said James, stepping in-front of Lily. Daisy clung to Lily's arm.

'It's okay,' whispered Lily.

Hestia and Sirius walked around the back of Voldemort and joined Lily and James.

'This is what you call an army?' laughed Voldemort.

'Well, this is what I call an army,' Voldemort raised his arms into the air, as if to beckon people. Which apparently was exactly what he was doing.

His army of followers, death eaters, appeared around him, surrounding the group of friends.

'Daisy, come here,' said Remus, who had shuffled over to the group with Mary.

Alice and Frank had come too. They all stood in a circle, protecting Daisy.

Daisy obeyed Remus.

'I'm going to put this on you, it's an invisibility cloak, you have to keep it on at all times, okay? Don't take it off until I tell you,' whispered Remus, while covering Daisy with the cloak.

'Well I admit, you have doubled now,' said Voldemort.

'But this isn't necessary, all I want is you two,' hissed Voldemort, pointing at James and Lily.

'Take me, but if you touch Lily, I'll kill you,' said James, stepping out of the circle to protect Lily.

'No, he won't have either of you,' said Sirius.

'To take any of us, you'll have to get through every single one of us,' said Alice.

'Hm easy,' said Bellatrix from behind him.

'You alright cousin?' cackled Bellatrix.

'Just fucking dandy,' replied Sirius sarcastically.

'Control your anger,' said Bellatrix, 'It won't help you in anyway,'

'What is so special about us anyway?' asked Lily, desperate for answers.

'So innocent how you can't yet see how valuable you truly are,' sniffed Voldemort.

'I will do anything for you two to be on my side,'

'We will never join you,' spat James.

'None of us will,' said Hestia fiercely.

'Well, you did say that we would have to get through all of you to get to the girl and Potter,' said Voldemort evilly.

'Begin,' hissed Voldemort.

Each of the deatheaters raised their wands and took a breath, ready to cast any curse they knew.

'STOP,' shouted Lily.

'Yes?' asked Voldemort, raising his hand to indicate for the deatheaters to stop.

'Don't you get it? Killing our closest friend won't make us want to join you. Killing my family isn't going to make me think about how much I want to join your little group. Hurting people and creating trouble all over the muggle world and wizarding world won't make me want to join you,' said Lily.

Voldemort started to get closer to her, walking around her and James.

'Where's the girl?'

'What girl?' asked James.

'The small one, from Hufflepuff,'

Lily's heart dropped. What was he going to do to Daisy?

'She has already gone through the barrier, along with lots of other people, in an attempt to get away from you,' lied James.

'An attempt to get away from me? Why would anyone want to get away from me?' laughed Voldemort.

'Oh wow, I don't know, maybe because you're the evilest wizard to walk this world ever,' said Hestia dryly.

'Hm, probably,' considered Sirius. Lily couldn't help but smile, even in times like this those two still managed to be funny.

'Something funny mudblood?' asked Bellatrix.

'Don't call her that,' said James.

'Aw you're standing up for your little mudblood girlfriend,' cooed Bellatrix.

'STUPEFY!' shouted Sirius, sending Bellatrix backwards who was caught completely unaware.

'GET ME THE GIRL AND THE BOY PLUS THE YOUNG HUFFLEPUFF, THEY MUST BE CAUGHT ALIVE, EVERYONE ELSE, KILL,' screamed Voldemort, joining the increasing battle.

Sirius was in a duel with Bellatrix. Hestia was battling two death eaters at once. Mary pushed an invisible Daisy through the barrier before going to help Remus who had three against one. Alice had sent a deatheater onto the tracks, he seemed to be knocked out. Frank was battling two death eaters at once, while Alice started up a duel with another deatheater.

So they were outnumbered, but the brilliant thing was that Lily and James couldn't be killed.

'I love you,' said James kissing Lily on the cheek.

'I love you too,' said Lily smiling up at James and into his chocolaty brown eyes.

Lily rushed off to help Hestia with the two deatheaters.

While James ran off and helped Frank who was having a difficult time of it.

Suddenly screams rang out from the platform. Everyone stopped duelling and turned to where the sound was coming from.

There was someone in mid-air. Wriggling and screaming; having to stand unbearable pain.

'LILY!' shouted James, running over to where Lily was in the air.

'LET HER DOWN,' screamed Hestia.

'Okay then,' shrugged a deatheater.

'NO,' screamed a much higher, colder voice.

Had Voldemort suddenly switched teams?

No.

'I told you not to hurt her,' he screamed from across the platform.

'Lord, if I may, you actually said not to kill her,' said the deatheater.

'Stop torturing her,' said Voldemort.

Lily's body went limp in mid air.

'You are a fool,' scolded Voldemort.

'I'm sorry, sir, Lord, great one,'

'Save your last few breaths,' hissed Voldemort.

'Avada Kedavra' screamed Voldemort, the deatheater fell to the floor.

Lily of course then fell to the ground, James dived and got underneath her so she could have a flat landing.

Her body still crunched when it hit James/the ground.

James and Sirius hoisted Lily up, she was trying to stay conscious and barely managing it.

Remus came up and took Lily off them, knowing what would come next.

'You're evil,' said James, using his voice like he had never used it, he sounded properly scary.

'Quite, I never wanted you or her to get hurt though,' said Voldemort, looking over to Lily's useless body.

'She is will alive nonetheless, so still useful, Bellatrix! Take them away,' said Voldemort raising his hand to call Bellatrix over.

'Yes Lord,' obeying obediently.

She raised her wand.

'Don't touch her,' warned Sirius, raising his wand too.

'Now people, we have already had enough hurt today, haven't we? There is no need for more,' cooed Bellatrix.

'Unless of course, we hurt you, you're useless,' said Bellatrix pointing her wand to Hestia and looking to Voldemort for permission.

'I don't care about her, but that is NOT what I told you to do, Bellatrix, get the girl, NOW,'

'Crucio!' shouted another deatheater from behind Hestia. Her screams filled the platform; she was writhing on the floor. Crying for help.

'Expelliarmus,' said Mary, pointing her wand to the deatheaters, stopping Hestia's immediate pain.

'Tom, we meet again,' sighed an old voice.

Hestia tried to look up to where the voice was coming from, she recognised it. Dumbledore was here.

They were going to be fine.

'Dumbledore,' greeted Voldemort.

'You have changed,' said Dumbledore, observing him.

At the sight of Dumbledore deatheaters started to apparate away.

'You're all pathetic,' cried Bellatrix, shaking her fist at imaginary people.

James and Sirius were now seeing to Lily and Hestia, along with the other friends.

'Ferula,' said Alice, making bandages appear.

'Here Mary and Sirius, you guys have cuts all over your face,' said Alice, handing the bandages over to them.

'INCENDIO,'

The group turned to where the shout had come from. Voldemort had created a fire circle around Dumbledore, who got rid of it easily.

'Don't bother Tom, you're not there,'

'Not yet, one day we will meet and I'll kill you, you wait,'

'Don't keep me waiting to long,' sighed Dumbledore.

And with that Voldemort and Bellatrix apparated away.

'Lets get you all back to Potter Manor, yes? All your parents have been gathered there, waiting anxiously I expect,' said Dumbledore, gathering everyone's hands together. James was holding Lily by the waist, same as Sirius was doing with Hestia; they were both out of it.

They felt a lurching feeling in their stomach and before they knew it they were back in the Potters comfortable living room.

Parents rushed over to their children, hugging and kissing their heads. Sirius was glad Lily wasn't awake to see this, as he looked over to where James was watching over her, it would have hurt her heart more than that curse hurt her body.

Dumbledore told the parents about what happened on the train and what happened on the platform.

'Sir, not to be rude, but what are you going to do for Lily and Hestia?' asked Alice unsurely.

'Why don't you tell me Miss Prewitt? You are very knowledgeable in that area I believe,' said Dumbledore nodding his head to Alice.

'Well if it was me, I would give them some blood replenishing potion, just because they have lost some blood from the cuts on their body and because it will be good for their system, then a pain killer, muggle ones for Lily because her body works better with them and then a sleeping draught to make sure they have a dreamless and peaceful sleep,' said Alice, thinking hard about the situation.

'Better get to it then,' winked Dumbledore. Alice stood up quickly, getting everything together before starting on her 'patients,'.

A few hours later James had a sudden thought, Daisy.

'What happened to Daisy?' he asked urgently. Dumbledore was still there, having politely accepting four cups of tea, so far.

'She is safe, she is with her brother. Miss McDonald here, managed to push her into safety after your friend Mr Lupin put the invisibility cloak on her, yes Mr Potter, I know about your cloak,' said Dumbledore wisely. James blushed slightly.

What else did that man know?!

'Thank you so much guys,' said James smiling appreciably.

'It's late, you should all be getting to sleep,' said Elizabeth.

'You're all welcome to rooms here if you wish,' said Charles.

'Thank you for the offer, but I am going to take Mary home now, thank you for the tea though, I do love wizards!' said Mary's dad, clasping his hand around Mary's shoulder and walking out towards his car after all the friends had said goodbye.

'Yes, I'll take Alice home now, been a long enough day! Thank you very much, see you soon,' smiled Alice's mum, following after Mary.

'Ready Remus?' asked his mum.

'Yep,' said Remus standing up and giving his friends hugs and saying his goodbyes.

'Now Frank, what's happening with you? Seeing, as your mum and dad can't get here because they 're at work' asked Charles. The Longbottoms had left awhile ago now for work.

'You're very welcome to a room,' smiled Elizabeth.

'Er, yes please,' he said shyly.

'I'll show you where to go,' said James, standing up for the first time in hours and stretching his legs.

Lily and Hestia were levitated to their rooms and into their beds by Mumma Elizabeth.

James and Sirius invited Frank to spend a few hours with them that night. They got to know him very well; he was a cool guy. They decided he could cut it as a Marauder.

They tried to make up a nickname for him, but it was kind of difficult even after they found out his patronus was Mongoose. At first they laughed at that, finding it a funny animal until Frank told them that mongoose's could kill snakes, James and Sirius thought it was pretty cool then.

The next day Frank went home, feeling like he fitted in more. Lily and Hestia woke up and felt a lot better, they both just had a bit of a headache and Lily's entire body ached from falling from the height she did, other than that everyone was okay.

They could now have the fun summer Lily had imagined.

**Authors Noteee.**

**Wooh! **

**Okay how cool is this, you ready: **

**This story has been up for twenty days and this is the twentieth chapter. **

**Cray Cray.**

**So to celebrate the twentieth chapter I have decided to tell you twenty facts about me, just because I'm fun like that, sorry if these are boring:P**

**I don't like sandals.**

**When I just clicked the enter button to go down a line, it automatically went to number 2 and made it indented, I thought that was really cool.**

**IT DID IT AGAIN.**

**I live in ENGLAND!**

**My lucky number is eleven.**

**But usually I don't like odd numbers.**

**I love to read and if I really like a certain book, no matter how long it is I can read it in like a day. **

**I am an atheist. **

**My favourite colour is green, but not like a neon one like a forest green, or grass one. **

**I say the word 'like' to much. **

**It has started putting my facts in a weird order and it upsets me. **

**I hate revision.**

**Ice cream is my favourite food. **

**Harry Potter is my favourite book series followed by Percy Jackson. **

**I am a girl (if you hadn't guessed or were wondering)**

**I have TWITTER and like no followers, so follow me: iona_middleton**

**I have been on the London Eye and I got scared because I don't particularly like heights…**

…**Which is weird because I love roller coasters.**

**I love to sing, like I am always singing.**

**I want to be an actress or an author or play in the Olympics when I'm older- or all three**

**FUN FACTS ABOUT MEEEEE**

**If you read them and are now at the bottom press the little review button! **

**Yayaayayayaayay **

**Byeeeee xxx**

**YOLO **

**I hate that so much^**

**Anyway**

**Bye **

**xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Aw thanks for the reviews guys, you're all so lovely and you're like my favourite people ever awh:') **

**On with the chapter! **

'QUIDDITCHHHHH,' shouted Sirius victoriously standing up from the breakfast table nodding his head to Sally the house-elf appreciatively.

'Accio Brooms!' said James, standing up and joining Sirius waiting awkwardly for the brooms. Lily smirked.

Her and Hestia were far better now, it had been two weeks since the awful day, but all was okay now. Hestia had gone home for the holidays but there were plans for the four of them to go to Paris together, one of the most romantic cities in the world, so Lily had read.

Lily had been told about what happened after she blacked out and she was in awe of how cool Dumbledore was.

'We won't have even teams,' said Lily.

'Ask Alice to come over!' said James.

'Girls against boys,' smirked Sirius.

'No way, I'd lose!' said Lily defensively.

'What do you mean by the Lily Flower, hm?' asked James tickling under Lily's chin.

'Go away Potter,' said Lily pushing James away gently.

'Just because Prewett is rubbish at quidditch doesn't mean you shouldn't ask her to come because we need even teams,' said Sirius.

'I'd rather play by myself and besides she's on holiday in Rome,' sighed Lily.

'Alright then, let's play!' said James getting on his broom and flying to the back door.

'James Potter! Are you flying in the house?' said Elizabeth's shrill voice. Lily and Sirius smirked at eachother, they'd been smart enough not to get on their brooms.

'Nooooo,' said James' voice before the back door closed behind him as he ran off.

'I promise I won't play to hard on you,' said James putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

'Do what you want, I'm going to whip your arse,' said Lily smiling cheekily.

'But Lilyyyyy, I love you,' brawled James. Lily turned and looked at James, laughter in her eyes. She quickly got on her broom and flew out of James' grip.

'Okay, seeing as I'm by myself-'

'Aw Lily Kins,' said Sirius mockingly. Lily sent him one of her famous death glares before returning to what she had previously been saying.

'Anyway, seeing as we don't have full teams and I'm by myself I'm saying that there are no beaters in this game, only the chasers and seekers,' said Lily nodding her head.

'WHAT! No way! She's doing that because she knows I'm hopeless at everything else!' exclaimed Sirius.

'Shut up Padfoot, if Lily wants that then she'll get it,' said James, putting his wand away into his pocket, he had just let the snitch out.

'Hm, you say that a lot these days,' muttered Sirius, which was true, _Lily, Lily, Lily. _

'Okay, lets go,' said Sirius getting over there being no beaters pretty quickly.

'You throw the quaffle up,' said Lily nodding at James.

'GO,'

James threw the quaffle and Lily was far faster than expected, she ducked down under Sirius and flew up the pitch scoring almost instantly.

'So, not only is she top of the class, defies Voldemort, best seeker Gryffindor have seen in a long time, but she can also play chaser, doesn't seem far,' shrugged James.

'You missed out being my girlfriend,' joked James.

'I love how you said my grades before defying Voldemort,' said Lily laughing.

But Lily wasn't going to win by scoring and she knew that, she would win by catching the snitch. That goal was luck, she decided to put her plan into action; just let the boys score and catch the snitch pretty speedy.

'Lils, you gotta score!' said Sirius chuckling at their massive winning streak; 80-10.

'Yeah yeah I know,' said Lily.

The score was now 100-10.

'You feeling okay Lily?' asked James flying over to Lily, she seemed in a bit of a daze.

'Hm, fine,' said Lily smiling at James. James nodded and flew off to score more goals. Then there it was, but it was so near Sirius, maybe her plan wasn't so smart.

'Hey guys, I'm feeling really ill,' said Lily, putting her hand to her head. The boys looked at eachother and then flew over to her.

'Do you want to go back down?' asked James.

'Nope!' said Lily before flying off to get the snitch.

'No way,' said James, urging his broom forward to catch up with Lily.

He was now even with her.

Lily lent down lower on her broom and aimed it downwards, she stretched her arm out and felt her fingers clutch the small golden snitch. Victory was hers. She pulled up before she hit the ground, although James hadn't quite noticed the ground was only a few feet away, he was to busy looking at Lily.

'James!' shrieked Lily pulling his broom up so it was facing the sky again.

'To busy looking at me,' laughed Lily.

'You laugh but it's true,' said James shrugging.

'I never realised how amazing you really are at quidditch,' said James, slowing his broom down in mid air. Lily stopped too.

Sirius was watching from the other side of the pitch, getting ready for what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and wolf-whistled as Lily and James kissed in mid-air.

_Typical lovey dovey couple._

'Get a room!' shouted Sirius flying over to them and crashing in between the two of them.

They flew apart laughing while Sirius tumbled around just catching up with his broom before he hit the ground.

'Karma!' shouted Lily and Sirius flew back up to them.

'Wait, is it Tuesday today?' asked Sirius in shock.

'Yep,' said Lily, knowing why Sirius now looked so happy.

'What's so special about it being Tuesday?' asked James curiously.

'HESTIA COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE, I HAVE TO GO AND SORT OUT MY HAIR,' shrieked Sirius, flying off towards the house.

'How long is Hestia here for?' asked James turning towards Lily.

'Three days,' replied Lily, knowing what was coming.

'Erghhh, we're going to have to see them eating eachother's faces off for a whole three days,' sighed James, joining Lily in flying back down to the ground.

'They're going to be even more at eachother than usual, if possible, seeing as they haven't seen eachother in two weeks,' said Lily sighing inwardly. She loved them both but did they even have a real relationship? All it seemed to be was kissing, did they talk?

'Do you know if Hestia really does love Sirius?' asked James, taking Lily's hand as they walked up towards the house.

'Yeah, she loves him, she never stops talking about him,' said Lily.

'It just seems to be an awful lot of….-'

'Kissing?' suggested Lily.

'Read my mind,' said James.

'Well, they must be happy because Sirius has never stayed with anyone for so long, I mean it was since New Year wasn't it?' said Lily.

'Yeah he loves her a lot,' said James nodding.

'You just wonder if they know anything about eachother,' said Lily shrugging.

'What? Like how we know eachother?' smirked James.

'Suppose so, yes,' nodded Lily.

They'd gotten into the house now.

'Lunch?' asked James looking shocked when he saw it was already one o'clock.

'Sure,' smiled Lily following James into the kitchen.

'Master James, would you like me to make you lunch?' asked Sally.

'Please Sally, call me James,' sighed James, he had asked her to do that since he was eight, 'And thank you very much but we'll be fine,' smiled James.

Sally left the kitchen.

'She's cute,' said Lily, turning around to see where Sally had left the room.

'Just like you,' said James hugging Lily from behind.

'Talking about things we know about eachother,' said Lily turning around so she was facing James.

'I have heard you're an incredibly good cook,' smirked Lily.

'Would you like me to make you one of the best meals you have ever eaten?' asked James, bowing low.

Lily laughed.

'I would love you too, seeing as I am maybe the worst cook ever!' said Lily.

'WE FOUND SOMETHING THAT LILY CAN'T DO,' shouted James punching his fist into the air.

'Shut up and make me lunch,' said Lily hushing James, he was very loud when he wanted to be.

Half an hour later Lily had been ordered into the dining room to wait for lunch.

Sirius came down in a pair of dark coloured jeans and a light shirt and a tie.

'Wow, you look smart,' said Lily looking at Sirius.

'Stop checking me out Evans, James will get jealous,' laughed James.

'James will get what?' asked James entering the room wearing an apron and carrying two bowls of something.

'Where's mine?' asked Sirius pointing towards the bowls.

'Well you weren't here when I started cooking so you don't get any,' said James laughing at Sirius' face.

'You hate me!' shouted Sirius walking out of the dining room. He always got like that when he was expecting something or someone; today it was Hestia.

'Anyway, bon appetite!' said James placing the bowl down in front of Lily, it was soup.

'Why thank you,' said Lily poshly picking up her spoon.

'I made it myself,' said James proudly.

'There's a second course by the way,' said James before tucking in.

It was really good soup, concluded Lily.

'I reckon I wouldn't mind marrying you if you cooked for me like this everyday,' said Lily.

'Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or insult,' said James.

'No me either,' laughed Lily.

'So you're thinking about marrying me?' winked James.

'No,' said Lily bluntly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

'It would be so awkward if we broke up,' thought James.

'I suppose you're right,' said Lily, contemplating the thought.

'Would you cry if I dumped you?' asked James.

'James, stop talking about that, you're making me think you're going to break up with me,' said Lily.

'I promise I'm not going to,' said James sincerely.

He got up from the table and walked around and kneeled down next to Lily's chair, where small tears were forming in her eyes.

'Hey, what's up?' asked James concerned, things like this wouldn't usually make Lily cry, she was so brave and strong, it was weird to see tears falling down her cheeks thick and fast now.

'It's just, when you said about breaking up, how awkward it would be, it's so true. It would ruin so many friendships and other relationships and I would miss you so much. I always just thought of you like some boy who I wouldn't mind living my life without, but even before we were together I had concluded that I don't want to live life without you. So I suppose when I said about marrying you, I meant it, in a way, you're my everything now James,' said Lily.

James lifted his hand up and wiped away Lily's tears with his thumb.

'It's okay, Lil. I chased you for six years and now I have finally got you I'm not letting you go because for about four years now, you've been my everything. And all my friends told me to give up, that I was chasing an impossible catch but I persisted and then you told me you loved me and then I waited for some more, but now, now I have you and I never ever want to lose you, ever. And Lil, we are together in the long run, Sirius and Hestia might break up one day, maybe Mary and Remus too, possibly Alice and Frank, but I doubt that'll happen, but you and I are going to be together forever, I promise. I know I sound cheesey but I'm sure of it,' said James, taking hold of Lily's hands.

'I love you so much,' smiled Lily, leaning in and pressing her lips to James', slipping her hands out of his grasp so she could play with his messy hair.

'HESTIA IS HEREEEEEE,' screamed Sirius, from probably the other side of the house, he was just so loud people in Australia could here him. Lily pulled away from James and took his hand pulling him out of the room and running to the front door. Sirius was running down the main stairs.

'I'm going to beaaat youuuuu,' chuckled Lily, letting go of James' hand so she could run faster, reaching the front door.

'I get first hug! I'm her boyfriend,' shouted Sirius from behind Lily.

Lily pulled open the door and threw herself on top of Hestia.

'LILY!' shouted Hestia hugging her best friend back.

'I've missed you,' said Lily, still embracing her best friend.

'Okay and now I've hugged you I am going to let you go, just had to get my hug in before you and Sirius went at eachother,' smirked Lily letting go off Hestia and stepping back.

'We do not 'go at eachother' Lily,' said Hestia.

'Siri!' squealed Hestia, running into his arms letting him lift her up.

And so it began.

'They're like animals,' said James walking over to Lily with raised eyebrows, putting his arm around her.

'Well Sirius is a dog,' said Lily laughing.

'I can't wait for the rest of this summer,' smiled Hestia, that night while they were eating dinner. Her and Sirius had managed to pull themselves away from each other to eat with the Potters and Lily; although they hadn't been seen since Hestia got here…

'It's going to be amazing!' said Lily happily.

'I can't wait till Paris,' said Sirius, looking at Hestia lovingly.

It was settled; they loved eachother.

'The city of lurve,' smirked Charles.

'Dad,' said James, his cheeks going red.

'You all be safe there,' said Elizabeth cautiously.

Lily, James, Sirius and Hestia all rolled their eyes, they all knew that together they were going to have the best summer ever.

**Hey guys! So this is it…**** It's been lush to write for you guys and I hope to write more stories soon! Did you enjoy the story?:) **

**No I'm kidding, this story is nowhere near finished yet.**

**But it is now my exam week and I have 4 exams every single day coming up this week so probably no more chapters until next Saturday**

**SORRRRYYY! I actually feel really bad**** Maybe just re-read the story if you're missing me?;) **

**Like I said at the start, some really lovely reviews- thank you:') **

**Just out of interest, does anybody here watch Glee? And if you do, come fan-girl with me, none of my friends like or watch it! **

**ANYWAY I LOVE YOU ALL LOADS AND I'LL SEE YOU IN LIKE A WEEKS TIME YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

**BYEEE**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Well hey there guys!**

**I have missed youuu**

**And I also owe you an apology, I promised you a chapter would be up as soon as I finished exams but then there was a thunder storm where I live and we got hit by lightning like three times and my internet and electricity stopped working, I have literally been living in a cave for the last day, I now realise I find it hard to live without internet or electricity..anyway**

**So I figure, I am going to have a lot of time on my hands in which I plan to write FIVE FABULOUS chapters for you and get them all out in one day (whenever I have internet, writing this before you read it remember) and repay you all:P **

**SO THANKFULLY MY COMPUTER HAS 100% BECAUSE I CHARGE EVERYTHING LIKE EVERYDAY FOR TWELVE HOURS-LETS DO THIS WRITING MARATHON, or for you a reading one…**

**Wooh**

'Paris is so beautiful,' sighed Hestia, from her balcony in her and Lily's shared room.

'I know, I just want to stay here forever,' chuckled Lily lightly, standing up from her bed and joining Hestia on the balcony.

'We've only been here for one day and we have already fallen in love,' said Hestia, watching two people share a baguette on the pavement.

'I can't wait till this evening,' squealed Lily, breaking Hestia out of her reverie and holding her shoulders. Hestia smirked.

'Knew you'd be excited,'

'How can you not be Hest?'

'I keep a cool head,' laughed Hestia, everyone knew that was barely true.

'But Hestia, we are going to go and watch fireworks from the Eiffel Tower, avec les beau garcons!' said Lily excitedly, standing up so she could look over the balcony better.

'Lily your French is awful,'

'No it's not! That was perfect,'

'No wonder you failed it at muggle school,'

'I was siempre mas Español,'

'Pretty sure that's wrong too,' chuckled Hestia.

'How would you know! You didn't even learn a language,' said Lily, sticking her tongue out at Hestia childishly.

'I'm always travelling, you pick it up,' shrugged Hestia.

'Come on lets go, your parents are calling from downstairs,' said Lily grabbing her purse and taking Hestia's hand pulling her down the stairs.

'You're late! We were meant to leave three minutes ago,' said Mr Jones. The Jones' family liked to run to a strict timetable.

Sirius and James were standing behind Hestia's parents smirking at Lily and Hestia.

'What have you been doing up there?' scolded Mrs Jones.

'Realising Lily is awful at every language other than English,' muttered Hestia poking Lily in the ribs.

'Come on then, lets go,' said Mr Jones, better known as Eduardo.

The group of six had arrived early morning and through the day had been settling into the apartment they were all in and scouting out the area but now at 7:03 they were going out to dinner, three minutes later than they should have been.

Hestia winked at Lily before catching up with Sirius so she could walk with him, the restaurant was just down the road.

'Miss Evans, I did not see you as someone to be late,' scolded James looking down at Lily, who now had her hands on her hips.

'Mhmm, do you remember, Mr Potter, all those times you have been so late so a class that you weren't even there?' chuckled Lily, taking James' hand he was offering and following after everyone else.

'So are you truly awful at languages?' asked James curiously, he was always striving to learn new things about Lily.

'Nunca! No, soy estupendo,' said Lily.

'Is that all you could manage to say in reply?' laughed James.

'Si,' said Lily, her cheeks going a little red.

'You're also speaking Spanish and we're in Paris,' laughed James.

'I know that!' said Lily, walking faster in an effort to get away from him, only to be caught up easily.

Dinner was lovely, or some French word Lily tried to say to the waiter before muttering a quick 'merci.'

'So, Hestia, your father and I are heading back to the house, while you go to the fireworks,' said Mrs Jones, or you could call her Sarah.

'Aw, why don't you come?' asked Hestia, secretly happy..

'You know your mother doesn't like heights,' said Eduardo. They said their goodbyes and went home, leaving the four of them to walk up all the stairs till the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

'It's going to be so high up!' Sirius managed to splutter out, as he nearly died traipsing up the stairs.

'Sirius, you do know you can't get to the very top, right?' asked Lily.

'Whaat?' asked Sirius, disappointed suddenly.

'She's right, but we'll go as high as it is possible,' smiled Hestia, taking Sirius' hand and practically pulling him up the stairs.

'You know guys, for all that quidditch you do, doesn't actually help you all that much,' shrugged Hestia.

The boys just rolled their eyes and attempted to walk faster.

When they finally got to the 'top' Sirius nearly collapsed and James had to summon some water.

It was empty up here, only the four of them were there. It seemed as though everyone else was to lazy to get that far up.

Lily smiled, it was the first day and it was already perfect.

They planned to go to DisneyLand Paris tomorrow and maybe the day after and then on the fourth day they would do some sight seeing, day five shopping and then home in the evening, it was going to be perfect.

Lily walked over to the edge and rested on it, looking out over Paris.

'So beautiful,' she sighed, feeling James put his arms around her from behind.

'Like you,' whispered James into Lily's ear and softly kissing her cheek.

'You're so cheesy Potter,'

'You love it,'

'I bet if we turned around now we'd see Hestia and Sirius being disgusting,' laughed Lily.

'No my Lady, do not turn, for what you see, will thou hurt thou,' said James covering Lily's eyes.

'Who are you? Romeo?' asked Lily laughing.

'Only if you'll be my Juliet,' said James, getting down on one knee, mockingly.

'James, you do know that they both die at the end of the play,' said Lily knowingly.

'Well everyone dies eventually,' said James standing up from the ground and taking Lily's hand.

'But they died when they were like twenty, no one deserves to die that young,' reasoned Lily.

'Okay fair enough, I will no longer speak like Shakespeare did and we will no longer be Romeo and Juliet,' smiled James, settling it.

'Shakespeare didn't actually talk like that you know James,' laughed Lily.

'Always putting a damper on things aren't you,' said James huffily and turning to look at Paris.

'You're so bad at trying to keep a straight face,' said Lily, pinching James' cheek.

James quickly spun around and grabbed Lily's waist, spinning her around and then pulling her close, he slowly put his lips to hers while holding her face in his hands.

'I love you,' said James, so sincerely Lily felt it in her heart.

'I love you too,' smiled Lily, pinching James' stomach making him giggle like a girl, before they turned to watch the fireworks, James' arm around Lily.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Hestia had practically missed all the fireworks…

For once though, it wasn't because they were constantly kissing.

Well actually, they had been at first but now they were having a real conversation.

'Paris is so beautiful,' said Hestia.

Sirius took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes.

'Thank you for, er, inviting me,' said Sirius smiling.

'Wasn't going to come to the city of love without my love now, was I?' smirked Hestia.

'You love me?' asked Sirius.

'Of course I do, I've told you that before, haven't I?' said Hestia, scooting closer to Sirius and not breaking their eye contact.

'But do you really mean it?" asked Sirius.

'Why? Don't you love me?' asked Hestia, feeling tears brim.

'No, no, no, no, j'adore tu,'

'Your French is worse than Lily's,' said Hestia smiling, 'But I get the point of your message,'

'I love you too Sirius,'

'You might have noticed Hest, but I never really stay with one person for long. For my whole Hogwarts career I have always been known to be the guy who messed around with any girl he could, but I don't want to be that guy anymore. I never loved any of the girls I did stuff with, unless I pretended it was you, then I could fall in love with them for a twenty minute make out session, but now, it's only you. I love you so much Hest that it actually hurts my heart to think of life without. And I'm the last to think I'd ever stay truthful to anyone, but you, I will forever and always be true to you, I promise,' said Sirius, taking both of Hestia's hands and holding them by his heart.

'Are you crying?'

'No, Gryffindors don't cry,' sniffled Hestia. Sirius dropped their hands and wiped away her innocent tears with his thumb.

'I never thought anyone would ever love me,' shrugged Hestia.

'Well I do and I love you this much!' said Sirius, stretching his arms out as wide as possible and then encasing Hestia inside of them.

'You're so perfect Hest,'

'I love you Siri,'

Lily's voice broke their cute moment.

'Aw you're sweet but Hestia, we have four minutes and thirty-six, no thirty-five, thirty-one, anyway! We have around four minutes and twenty seconds to get home before we are all skinned alive by your parents, we can't be late,' said Lily, taking Hestia's hand and pulling them to the exit and down the stairs.

'Why don't we just apparated?" shouted Sirius.

'No magic outside of the house, another rule set down by my parents,' sighed Hestia rolling her eyes.

'Eeek, three minutes and fourty-seven seconds,' said Lily looking nervously at her watch as she ran.

They got home twenty seven seconds to late.

They were not skinned alive.

They still live to tell their tales.

They all went to bed, tired from their run. And even though all the parents believed they'd been in eachothers rooms every night, surprisingly, they weren't!

'Sirius is so perfect Lily,'

'Yeah you guys were cute, you were actually having a real conversation and not pulling eachothers faces off,' smirked Lily from where she lay in her bed.

'Shut your mouth Lily,' chuckled Hestia.

'NUNCAAAA!' shrieked Lily, sending the girls into a giggling fit well into the early hours.

The next day they woke.

Lily put on a baggy t-shirt and some knee length shorts along with some converses.

Hestia wore the same but her t-shirt was a different colour.

Sirius and James wore their 'Weird Sisters' tour t-shirt, jeans and converses.

They were ready for, DISNEYLAND PARIS.

As they walked through the gates all they could talk about was excitement.

Eduardo and Sarah were off shopping for furniture for their house; every few years they re-decorated using furniture from different countries, that would be why they were always on holiday.

'What shall we go on first?' asked Sirius looking around.

'That one,' said Lily pointing to the ride in front of them.

'Now, tell me, Miss Evans, why you choose that particular ride?' asked Sirius jokingly.

'Because it's right in front of us, duh,' said Lily, running forward and getting in the que.

With every ride they went on, it got more and more fun. Lily had persuaded James and Sirius to work through the theme park systematically, meaning they worked around in a circle and it seemed that as the circle went around, the rides got better.

Sirius ate far to much candy floss and nearly threw up on the rides, Hestia held his hair back for half an hour while Lily and James went on the same ride over and over again, only to realise that Sirius wasn't actually ill, him and Hestia were making out in the toilets.

Dirty children.

They got back to the apartment and Hestia fell asleep on the sofa, James went to write a letter to his parents; Eduardo and Sarah still weren't back, leaving just Lily and Sirius left.

'LETS GO ET ACHETÉ FRANÇAIS PAN!' said Lily victoriously standing up from where she had previously been sitting, the floor.

'LETS GO!' agreed Sirius, realising what Hestia meant, Lily's French wasn't go great.

Lily and Sirius bought fifty-one French baguettes.

Originally they went in there and only got one but then Sirius tried it and decided they should get a few, taking the total up to seven, then Lily tried it and agreed with Sirius that seven wouldn't be enough, so they asked for another seven, taking the total up to fourteen baguettes.

Lily and Sirius paid and thanked the man, dropped the bread at the apartment, dressed eachother up so they looked different and went and bought another fourteen baguettes, taking the total up to twenty-eight.

They dropped that bread off and James was looking for them. So, the obvious thing to do was to send James to buy some more baguettes, James got another six, taking the total up to thirty-four.

Then they ate about four baguettes and realised they were definitely going to get more.

So Lily and Sirius, James refused to go, went and bought the entire bakery out of their baguettes, making the grand total of fifty-one French baguettes which they happened to happily be eating while watching muggle TV when Hestia woke up and demanded a baguette too.

That night they all slept so well because they were so full.

The next day they decided not to go DisneyLand again, they'd been on everything and it was quite expensive so instead they had a lazy day, full of movie watching, everyone was fascinated by the little silver circles with pictures on them that Lily had brought along after she'd heard there would be a TV in their apartment.

Hestia and Lily took time to sun bathe on the balcony, although why Lily bothered she didn't know, she never tanned. Hestia of course though, came inside after only being out there for a few hours all tanned and brown.

The next day was their monuments and sights day. They didn't go to the Eiffel Tower for the guided tour seeing as they had already been there that week, but they did take a boat trip up the river and visited to Louvre amongst other things and everytime they saw a bread shop, they took it among themselves to buy a baguette and get a stranger to take a picture of them all with the baguette using Lily's camera, which annoyingly didn't work at Hogwarts.

The next day was shopping day and everyone was really excited, well the girls were.

Sirius and James knew they'd end up spending money on the girls, which they didn't mind but as they looked at their nearly empty wallets, they worried a little.

Turns out though, Lily and Hestia didn't really like much of the stuff for sale. Lily found a skirt she quite liked but insisted it wouldn't go with any of her other clothes so she didn't get anything and Hestia found some shoes she adored and ended up having bought for her.

At the end of the day, Hestia and Sirius had gone back to the apartment and Lily and James were scouting the streets for one last baguette. Lily wanted the last holiday picture to be of her and James and a baguette, but it seemed as if they had literally bought Paris out of their baguette stock.

'We'll find one Lil, it's fine,' said James, laughing slightly at Lily's franticness to find some bread.

'Over there!' squealed Lily, leading James to a bakery.

'No, Mademoiselle, ferme,' said the shop owner, turning the sign over from 'open' to 'closed'

Lily pulled a sweet smile and pointed to the bread basket outside of the shop, she held up some money too.

The man shrugged and gave her the baguette taking Lily's money then locking the door to his shop, nodding at James, grabbing his bread basket and heading up the street.

'Yay! The last baguette,' smiled Lily.

'Who's going to take the picture though?' asked James. Lily looked around, guessed she hadn't thought of that.

'Oh I know! Why didn't I think of this before? My camera has a self timer!'

'A what?'

'Don't worry just stand there and hold this,' said Lily while putting her camera down on a bench opposite them and putting the timer on while counting out loud to ten.

'At ten it takes the picture,' she said, standing next to James and holding the baguette with one hand.

'Seven, eight,'

James swooped in and kissed Lily's cheek on nine, putting a shocked expression on her face for ten, taking probably the cutest photo of all time.

They started walking back; they needed to pack because soon they would be leaving.

'How'd you even do that funny timer thing?' asked James curiously.

'It's just a spell I learnt a few years ago, cool right?' smiled Lily.

'This has been so perfect, with you and our best friends,' said James, stopping Lily in the middle of the street.

'Jamesssss! Don't stop walking, it's starting to rain! Couldn't you have waited to tell me whatever it is you want to say, you know, wait until we're inside, or there's no rain!' said Lily trying to use James' body as a cover.

James laughed.

He stepped out and away from Lily, taking her hand with him so both their arms were stretched out.

'Lily! My Dear Lily Kins, it's not about waiting for the rain to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain!' said James, it was now pouring down. Lily looked bedraggled, so did James, so did the baguette.

What was there to lose?

'You really are something,' smirked Lily.

So Lily turned into James and they started dancing in the rain, laughing, smiling, kissing, being happy, a perfect end, to a perfect holiday.

**Another chapter down:O this story is like getting all grown up :'( **

**So I have done all my exams now, yay! Just got to find my results out and as I find them out I will tell you guys, if you want to know?;p if not, don't read this little bottom bit! **

**PRAY FOR MY INTERNET.**

**I am using my friends at the moment up the road, hehe. **

**Pwease review and tell me what you thought**** bye! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everyone got home and things went back to normal.

Hestia was with her family.

Lily, James and Sirius were at the Potters preparing for the summer reunion, held each summer, which the three of them were just trying to organise.

This year the reunion was being held by the Potters.

Usually, before this year the reunion had been between the different friend groups, so a girls reunion and boys reunion. Then sometimes Lily would have Remus and Sirius over and that would be another type of reunion, this year though, it was everyone together, finally.

But it had to be perfect.

The three of them were currently in the library, planning things to do and going over details.

'So far, our guest list stands; Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, Alice Prewitt, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew,' said Lily, reading the list out.

'It's an un even number,' pointed out Sirius for the ninth billion time.

'We know, Einstein,' muttered Lily dryly.

'Who's Einstein?' asked James.

'Albert Einstein? Possibly the smartest person ever to live,'

'Doesn't ring a bell,'

'Doesn't matter,' sighed Lily.  
'I hate un even numbers,' mentioned Sirius for what felt like the tenth billion time.

'Well what should I do then Sirius? Invite Marlene?' asked Lily, starting to get annoyed with Sirius.

'No! Why would you suggest that?' said Sirius standing up angrily.

'Gee, I don't know Sirius! Maybe because you haven't stopped complaining about bloody un even number for the last half an hour!' shouted Lily at Sirius from across the table.

'Maybe you need to get some better planning skills then,' retorted Sirius.

'IT'S YOUR FAULT! You're the one who has an un even amount of friends in your little friend group, the girls have an even four,' said Lily smugly.

'Well we'd have an even number in total if you hadn't been such a bitch to Marlene!' said Sirius, sounding a little like a girl.

'She stole my identity! And only a few seconds ago you were saying how you didn't want her at the reunion!' replied Lily, getting even more angry.

'FORGIVE AND FORGET!' shouted Sirius.

'Why are we even inviting Peter? He has been so distant this whole year to all of you, all of us!' said Lily.

'Lil, that's not fair to say, his mum is ill,' said James, standing up thinking the argument has gone to far.

'Stay out of it James!' shouted Lily and Sirius simultaneously.

James just sighed and sat back down.

'All I'm saying is that I don't trust him, for a start his animagus is a rat, the most untrustworthy animal ever to scuttle the planet!' shrieked Lily, really loosing her temper now, her cheeks were starting to go strawberry red.

'Then tell me, oh smart one, how did he ever get into Gryffindor?' asked Sirius smugly, thinking he'd won this battle. Lily thought for a few seconds before calmly retorting, 'maybe it's because he is so incredibly loyal, to whoever has power,'

'What's what suppose to mean?' said Sirius getting on the defensive.

'Are you accusing one of our best friends of something I don't even want to hear come out of my mouth?' roared Sirius.

'No, I'm simply stating, it's possible. So what? We are all in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean we are all perfect saviours! For gods sake, all three of us are illegal animagus', turns out Marlene is a total bitch but she's still in Gryffindor. You have so much house pride Black, but does it really mean all that much? Yes every house has its traits but stop thinking that if someone is in Gryffindor that they're perfect, because they might not be,' said Lily throwing down the guest list and plans, pushing her chair back and storming out the room.

'Thanks man, truly,' said James, staring at Sirius.

'You're blaming me for this! I swear Prongs, if you walk out of that room, in search of your bloody girlfriend, I'll know you don't really like me as a brother or friend, that you were, just, I don't know, using me all along. You hate me, just like everyone else in the world does,' said Sirius, letting tears fall down his face now, angry and sad tears.

'That 'bloody girlfriend' of mine is also your 'bloody' bestfriend,' said James angrily, standing up.

'You should go and apoligise,' said James.

'Oh of course you'd choose her side! She is all you've ever wanted!' muttered Sirius.

'No, I'm not choosing a side, I'll be telling her to make it up to you too. Padfoot, a brother is all I have ever wanted and that's you, in a perfect little package because you're not only my brother you're my best friend too, but Lily has become someone who is my best friend, girlfriend, sister, everything, all at the same time and I care about both of you and your argument was stupid and I get it, it's what best friends do and I _know_ you're going to do the right thing, Sirius, if not for me, for your friendship,' said James, patting Sirius on the back and leaving the library and a sad, lonely Sirius, sitting in a library, of all places, crying his eyes out.

By eleven that night Sirius was still in the library being sad and lonely.

Lily had had enough of it, the argument was silly, just as James had said, it was just pointless. Lily thought that by the end of it they would do what they always did which was burst out laughing, call eachother a twat or something, then make up. But this time it didn't happen so Lily made a plan.

At around ten thirty she came back downstairs, made some popcorn in a bowl, some ice cream with two spoons and got her scrap book with all her photos in that she had ever had taken on her camera and headed to the library.

'Sirius, you in here?" she whispered into the darkness of the library.

'What do you want Evans?'

'Oh last name now,' sighed Lily, trying to keep the laugh out of her voice.

Even though Lily couldn't see it, Sirius was trying to do the same.

'Guess you don't want your favourite muggle snackkk…' sighed Lily again opening the library door then pretending to close it even though she was still in the room.

'No Lily wait!'

'Still here,' said Lily smiling, making her way through the library to where Sirius was sitting on a windowsill. He looked up at her, his kind eyes returned and so did his smile. He stood up and engulfed Lily in a hug.

'Sorry for shouting at you,' he said quietly.

'I'm really sorry too, I just got angry, sorry for what I said about Peter,'

'I'm sorry for what I said about Marlene, I know you still care about her Lil,'

'What would I ever do without?' smirked Lily.

'I know you so well,' winked Sirius. They sat back down on the windowsill and dug into the food Lily had brought up.

'And you know my favourite foods so well,' said Sirius.

'Mhmm, they happen to be mine too!' laughed Sirius.

'So what's that?' asked Sirius, pointing to the scrap book.

'It's my scrap book,' said Lily bringing it onto her lap.

'Only a few people have seen this, the first was Petunia, the second Snape, regret that, the third Hestia and that was by accident, the fourth James and now the fifth is you, but you should have been the first really,' said Lily giving Sirius the scrap book.

'How come Snape saw this?' asked Sirius flicking to the first page.

'There are some photos of him; which Hestia and I have grafitied now by the way,' shrugged Lily.

'Damn, I wanted to do that, beat me to it,' laughed Sirius.

'Look! It's the picture your mum took of us when we first met!' said Sirius, pointing to the younger versions of the two grown ups now looking down at their younger selves.

'Best day ever, meeting you,' nodded Sirius, continuing to look through it.

'It's us going through the barrier for our first train journey!' said Sirius, loving every second of looking at this scrapbook, even if the pictures didn't move.

'If you turn to the back few pages, I wrote about all of our friends, every single one of them, with a few pictures,' said Lily, she had done that around Christmas, a little while after her parents died, to keep her busy.

'Oooh! I want to read about me!' chuckled Sirius.

_Sirius Black._

_There are so many beautiful things to say about this rather odd boy. Odd in a good way of course. _

_I love Sirius, not in that way of course, but every other way. We have gone through so much together and no matter what he has been there for me every step of the way, never ever leaving me side and me not leaving his. I love all the other girls, Hestia is perfection but there will always be something special about Sirius._

_Against all odds we managed to still be friends even though he despised Alice at first and I hated James, our friendship was stronger than that. _

_When I was a little girl, I always wanted my knight in shining armour to sweep me off my feet and now, this second, I suppose my knight would be James, but then again, thinking through my life since I have known him, I would be tempted to say he is my knight in shining armour, not a knight I fall in love with romantically, a knight I have loved all along for all the right and wrong reasons. _

_Sirius will probably never understand how much he helped me through, the ups the downs, everything, he has been my wall and I only wish I could be half the friend he has been to me over this last decade or so, if I could just be half the friend he is, I'd be a pretty amazing friend. I never want to have to leave his side. He will never know how much he truly means to me but maybe one day he'll read this and he might finally realise I love him with all my heart, unconditionally, anything he did I would be okay with, I think, because he is my brother and I am his sister and we'll be together forever. _

_Signed: Lily Evans. _

'That's so cringey,' said Lily, burying her head in her hands.

'No, it's so heart warming,' sniffled Sirius.

'Are you crying?' asked Lily.

'I would try to hide it but I can't even try,' said Sirius, looking into Lily's eyes. The tears fell thick and fast.

'You're my best friend Sirius,' said Lily.

'And you're my best friend,' said Sirius.

'Can I read what you wrote about James?' said Sirius flipping through the pages to find James' page.

'NO NO NO!' shrieked Lily, taking the book of him and trying to run away.

'Why not Lily-Kins? Naked photo or something?!' smirked Sirius standing up from the windowsill.

'No, ew, no, we haven't even done it, wait ignore that-'

'Haven't you? That's so surprising, I would have thought you would have by now..weird thoughts, scrap that,'

'Have you and Hestia?' said Lily truly curiously.

'Uhm maybe,' said Sirius blushing.

'Cute but ew,' said Lily, trying to get images out of her head.

'Anyway, the reason you can't read James' is the same reason you can't read Hestia's or Remus' or Mary's or Alice's,' said Lily guarding the scrap book close to her chest.

'And that reason is?"

'Through the next year I plan to show everyone their special page, but only their special page, other than me they will be the only one to see it, something that just that person and I can share, you know, like memories, I suppose, this being our last year and all,' said Lily nodding her head slowly.

'That's such a good idea Lil, fair enough then, I won't try and steal the book,' chuckled Sirius.

'I'm going to bed now, you can clear up!' said Lily skipping out of the library and up to her room happily.

**All this writing is frazzling my brain, might not manage five, might be more like three.**

**IT BURRNSSSS**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day at breakfast things were back to normal, James didn't even bother to try and understand their friendship.

The three of them got back to planning and Sirius didn't complain about odd numbers because Peter couldn't come, his mother was very badly ill now and was living everyday as her last and Peter, understandably wanted to stay with her and his father.

'So, guest list sorted, rooms allocated, food all done, what else is there?' asked Lily, looking up from her list.

'ACTIVITIESSSSS, THE BEST BIT!' shouted Sirius excited.

'Okay then, so one day we'll play quidditch,' said James, having an energetic Sirius nod his head franctically.

'Alice, Mary and Hestia will not play quidditch,' said Lily.

'Oh well, we will!'

Lily just sighed and gave in, writing it down as an idea.

'What else?' asked James.

'How about something like a treasure hunt!' said Lily excitedly.

'A what?' asked Sirius looking confused.

'Oooh you told me about this! It's when you have like two teams or just one big team or it doesn't really matter and you each have a map and you follow the map to go to different clues and then you find the treasure,' said James, all very fast in his excitement of knowing something of Lily's muggle background.

'Yep, pretty much!' said Lily.

'Sounds fun, lets do it!' squealed Sirius, getting more excited about people visiting.

'Do we really need to be planning all this out?' asked Lily, getting a bit bored of sitting in the library, which was odd seeing as she loved the library.

'YES! It has to be perfect,' replied James definitely.

'But why? None of our friends are going to judge us, we're all mates, if there is nothing planned we'll just do what we do at Hogwarts,' reasoned Lily.

'Which is what?' asked Sirius.

'You know, sit around, talk, laugh, that kind of stuff!' said Lily.

'She has a point,' said James looking over to Sirius to see what he says.

'Okay, fine, whatever, no more planning, but the ideas we have had today we should keep!'

'So what shall we do now?' asked James.

'Lets make the treasure map and clues and stuff!' said Sirius, obviously excited about that idea of Lily's.

Lily turned to James and rolled her eyes, making James chuckle. Did Sirius not know what planning was? Because, THIS WAS STILL IT.

Lily just agreed anyway, it could be fun.

'Where shall we hide the actual treasure then?' asked Lily, looking down at the map of Potter Manor James had just made with a flick of his wand.

'How about in the woods?' asked Sirius pointing to the woods.

'Kind of vast, don't you think,' said James indicating that the woods filled up nearly half the map.

'How about the tree house?' said Lily, looking up at James and blushing slightly at the memory.

'Yes! Good place and not to hard to find,' said Sirius looking at the map, not realising Lily and James staring lovingly into eachothers eyes.

'Then I'm guessing we work backwards until we're at the start of the treasure map, yeah?' asked Sirius, breaking James' and Lily's intense eye contact.

'That's right Sirius, so now we need to put a clue somewhere, probably before the forest,' said Lily.

'How about on one of the trees on the edge?' asked James.

'Sounds good to me,' said Lily, starting to write down a clue on a piece of paper with the number ten on it, knowing it was the last one before they were at the treasure.

'The clue before this then has to say where this clue is so I say that we write on number nine that the next clue is on a tree before you enter the forest on the south side, then they'll probably end up scouting every tree because they won't know what way is south,' said Lily looking up to see if the boys agreed. They did and so it went on, sorting out every individual clue. Finally, they had done all the clues.

Lily and Sirius were looking down at their work happily while James looked down at it and questioned it.

'So what's going to be the treasure?' he piped up.

'I didn't think of that,' said Lily, her face falling.

'US! The treasure will be us, seeing as we know where it is we can't participate really, just watch other people do the treasure hunt and we can be what they find in the tree house,' said Sirius, happy with himself.

'You're a genius Padfoot,' said James clapping his friend on the back.

'Apart from the fact that we'd be their friends if they found us or not,' reasoned Lily.

'We'll give everyone the silent treatment for the rest of the day then!' said Sirius, punching his fist into the air.

Lily reached up and brought his arm down while chuckling slightly.

'Kay, we'll be the treasure, we're going to have to sneak off as soon as it's all started,' said Lily, thinking that it was probably the worst prize ever for a load of teenagers.

'Mr Potter, Mr Sirius, Miss Evans, lunch is served,' said Sally, she had just apparated into the library, scaring Lily so much she nearly fell over.

'Why does she call you Mr Sirius and not Mr Black?' asked Lily looking to Sirius as the three of them left the library and began to walk down to lunch.

'Don't like my last name, for the obvious reasons, so I asked her to call me Mr Sirius,' he replied. Lily just nodded, fair enough.

Lunch was perfect, as always.

'Now, when are your friends arriving this afternoon?' asked Charles.

Lily looked at her watch and the piece of crumpled up paper in her jean pocket, consulting it.

'Hestia will be here in half an hour; then at about quarter past two Mary and Alice are showing up then at four Frank will be here; Remus won't be here until about six' said Lily reeling off the names on her list.

'You're very organised,' said Elizabeth, looking at Lily in shock.

'She's like this in school too,' said Sirius rolling his eyes. Lily just poked him in the stomach.

'Okay, well all their beds are made and ready to go,' said Charles standing up from the table.

'Your father and I are off to work so we probably won't see you until tomorrow morning, say hello to your friends for us,' said Elizabeth, also standing up and kissing James and Sirius on the head and squeezing Lily on the shoulder.

There was a small chorus of 'goodbyes,' from the three of them before the door shut.

'We need to go and put the clues in their rooms before they get here,' said Lily standing up and walking up to the rooms.

After they had done that they just waited around for someone, anyone, to show up.

Of course, this summer had been fun, apart from maybe the very start of it, but it had been fun nonetheless, Paris was exceptional, these next few days would be great but other than that, the three of them hadn't really done much and almost everything had been waiting up until this moment, where the 'gang' would be reunited.

'HEST IS HERE,' shouted Sirius looking out of the library window and running down the stairs to get to her first this time.

'Oh no you don't,' laughed Lily running out after Sirius, once again, beating him to the door.

'Damn your girlfriend for being so athletic,' muttered Sirius into James' ear.

'Mhmm, she's so perfect,' said James as he stared at her body from behind.

'Shut up,' said James pushing James in the ribs and going forward to hug Hestia, letters were not as good as real hugs.

'Hey Hestia,' said James, hugging her too.

'Am I the first here?' asked Hestia.

'Sure are,' said James, taking Hestia's bags for her and giving them to Sally to put into Hestia's room.

'YES! I WIN!' shouted Hestia victoriously, putting her arms in the air.

'Win what?' asked Lily curiously.

'Oh, Alice and I were fighting over who would get here first,'

'But surely as soon as she knew what time you were coming she would just come earlier?' said Lily, not really getting the point of what Hestia had won.

'Nah, I lied and told her I was getting here for like seven because my parents were working, turns out their not, and I actually got here really early,' smiled Hestia proudly.

'Naughty girl,' winked Lily.

'In more than one way,' said Sirius grabbing hold of Hestia's waist.

'Ew ew ewwww,' said James and Lily going to the sitting room together in hope to avoid the other two.

Next Mary and Alice showed up, Alice obviously sad she had lost, then came Frank, making Alice happy again and then Remus.

'Peter not coming?' asked Mary as the group sat in the living room catching up on everything they'd been up to in the summer.

'Nah, his mum is ill,' said Sirius sincerely.

'Shall we go and eat?' asked James standing up from his place on the sofa, where Lily had just been comfortably lying on him, not anymore.

'Sounds good to me,' said Lily letting James help her up.

'Lets roll,' said Alice.

Again dinner was perfect.

'Sally is probably the best chef ever,' said Lily.

'Ah!'

Sally had apparated next to Lily.

'Yes Miss Evans? You called me?'

'Oh sorry, no Sally, I was just saying you're a brilliant chef,' smiled Lily.

'Oh, um, thank you,' said Sally looking uncomfortable, before apparating away.

'Lil, you don't compliment house elves!' said Mary throwing a piece of bread at Lily.

'Why not? They're human,' said Lily throwing the bread back using all her dignity.

'Clue is in the name, house _elf_,' said Hestia, throwing a carrot at Lily laughing.

'They deserve to be complimented if they're good at their job!' replied Lily throwing some broccoli at Hestia and eating the carrot she had previously thrown, they were Lily's favourite vegetable.

'Agree with Lily,' said Remus throwing an asparagus at Mary and sticking his tongue out.

'Let's stop throwing food now, yeah?' said Alice, being the mother hen as always.

'So who do you think will get Head Boy and Girl?' asked Frank curiously.

'Lily,'

'Lily,'

'Lily,'

'Obviously Lily,'

'Lils,'

'Lily-Flower,'

'LilyKins,'

'Aha, mhm, I would love head girl but I don't think I will get it,' said Lily slightly disappointed.

'Who else would?' said Hestia reasonably, knowing how much Lily wanted head girl.

'And head boy?' asked Lily, keen to get the attention of herself.

'Remus,' said Mary proudly.

'Yep, probably Remy here,' said Sirius.

'No way, it's obviously James or Sirius with their perfect records,' said Frank while winking.

The whole table started laughing at the prospect of James or Sirius being head boy, even they did too.

'Never know, could happen,' said Hestia, before loosing her act completely and laughing again, making everyone else laugh. It wasn't even funny, it was just nice in times as dark as these to laugh with your friends.

'Letters should come in this next week,' said Alice.

'So then, we'll find out Lily got head girl and possibly Remus got head boy,' said Hestia nodding.

'Hey! Don't rule me out! I'm a shoe-in!' said James, mock annoyed.

The evening carried on like so, talking, laughing, throwing food, joking and general happiness.

The next morning there were owls tapping on every single persons window.

Hogwarts letters had arrived.

Hestia, Mary, Alice, Sirius, James and Frank all got up and opened them, not a care in the world, knowing it would just say the usual.

Lily however, was terrified, she really wanted head girl. More than she had let onto anyone. It would just be so amazing, she had thought as a first year when she looked up to the head girl back then, to be able to be someone everyone has doubted for her whole Hogwarts career, someone who has never fitted in anywhere to be able to prove to all the people who were ever cruel to her that she could be head girl and do a good job of it.

She tentatively took the letter from the owl; it flew away straight away, leaving Lily alone.

Lily sighed and opened the envelope.

Inside was a small badge. Lily's heart lifted, could it be?

Yes.

Lily was Head Girl.

She was so happy.

She had done it, proved the bullies wrong.

She ran out of her room with her badge on the front of her pyjamas and ran to James' room, knocking on his door loudly.

'Who is it?' he shouted from inside.

'Lily!' shouted Lily, jumping up and down.

James opened the door; he didn't have a shirt on. This Lily could get use to.

'Lily, if you're quite finished looking at my insane abs, you may notice a fleck of gold and red in my hand,' said James, holding a small badge out to show Lily.

'You got head boy?' asked Lily, completely stunned.

'I don't know how, Dumbledore must be off his rocker, but it doesn't matter, did you get head girl-'

Then James saw the badge on her pyjamas.

'Oh Lily! That's so good! I'm so proud of you!' James practically shouted, lifting Lily up and spinning her around out in the corridor. Lily's laughter made other people come out.

James put Lily down gently and whispered in her ear, 'your parents must be so proud right now, as they look down at you from their cloud, they are so proud Lily, they love you so much, I do too,' said James kissing Lily softly on the forehead.

'You got head girl?' asked Hestia, knowing the answer already.

Lily nodded and was soon encased with other people's arms.

'James got head boy,' said Lily only loud enough for the group to here, he deserved some attention too but she knew he wouldn't want lots.

'I AM QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN, OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY!' shouted Sirius emerging from his room holding the badge in the air.

'Thank you so much Prongs for being head boy so I can be quidditch captain!' shouted Sirius, attacking his best friend with what you could only guess is a hug.

'Congratulations mate,' said Remus sincerely hugging James.

'You're not annoyed?' asked James nervously.

'No, of course not, you're my best friend,' said Remus.

'Going to need your help with it all to be honest,' whispered James into Remus' ear.

'You know that there are meetings once a month?'

'No!' said James shocked.

'I'll help you out,' laughed Remus.

'THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUCKING FANTASTIC YEAR!' shouted Sirius above everyone else's voices in the hallway, earning a cheer from everyone.

**Pray for my internet. **

**Haven't been on tumblr for so long **

**Or twitter**

**Or facebook**

**Never realised how much internet means to me**

**We have electricity now though! Yay! Just not internet:'( **

**All I am doing is writing chapter after chapter for you cause I can't do much else! **

**I feel like I should make video diaries: Day 2 with no Internet; my heart is beginning to hurt a little, not sure how much longer I can manage this, it's like my living hell. Hopefully we will get Internet soon, lots of love, and if I don't make it out then you should all know that I expect JK Rowling, Emma Watson, Gary Oldman, Alan Rickman, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Logan Lerman to be at my funeral in their characters, apart from Jk Rowling, of course.**

**Okay thanks bye**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**MY INTERNET IS BACK **

**Yayayayayayyayayaayayayayayay**

**Round of applause for the internet guy who came over my house and fixed it:') **

It was treasure hunt day. Sirius had marked it on his calendar, the same one Lily had given him back in second year, he didn't yet realise that the days and dates changed through the years…

But anyway, it was treasure hunt day.

The first clue was at breakfast, underneath everyone's plates.

'Are you guys for real? A treasure hunt?' sighed Alice.

'Yep, girls against boys!' replied James.

'No fair, there's three of them,' said Remus pointing defensively at the girls.

'But Alice is unwilling so she barely counts, she is more like a drag on us,' replied Mary, loving the idea of finding gold treasure at the end.

'Okay fine, we would win anyway,' said Frank, taking the clue out of Remus' hands and reading it.

The boys nodded to eachother and went to leave the dining room.

'You can't leave yet!' cried Lily, stopping them just before the door.

'What? Why?' asked Remus, frustrated, he took these kind of things very seriously.

'We haven't told you the rules!' reasoned James.

'Coming to think of it, what's a treasure hunt?' asked Hestia, looking rather confused and lost.

Mary, Lily, Remus, Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

'It's where you follow clues to find treasure, it's kind of in the name Hest, _treasure hunt_,' said Mary, pulling Hestia and Alice to their feet.

'So what are the rules?' asked Alice.

'No magic,' said Sirius smugly.

'What? No that's ridiculous,' said Frank.

'Yes and it would be ridiculously easy if you had your wands, so, hand them in,' said Lily using the authority in her voice. With many grudges and moans Lily collected all the wands in a box, keeping it close to her chest so no one tried to steal it.

'The people who win are allowed their wands back, the others have to go the rest of the holiday without their wands,' said James, putting his arm around Lily proudly, she had managed to persuade Sirius to change his mind about the prize being friendship and silent treatment for the losers.

'And you guys aren't playing too?' asked Hestia.

'Well no, we know where the treasure is,' said James.

'Okay, have both teams got their clues?'

Various people nodded their heads.

'LET THE FIRST EVER ANNUAL-'

'Wait, we're making the annual,' interrupted Alice, looking like she would die of boredom.

'Shut up and let me finish,' said Sirius, silencing Alice with only six words and a hand gesture.

'LET THE FIRST EVER ANNUAL POTTER TREASURE HUNT, BEGIN,' shouted Sirius, victoriously throwing his hands in the air.

The two teams pushed their ways through the doors and ran off in different directions.

**(This next bit may not make sense because I will be flicking fast, hopefully, between the three groups, Remus and Frank, then Hestia, Mary and Alice and also some of Lily, James and Sirius!) **

'Show me the clue again mate,'

Frank handed over the paper.

'Where all the information is,' said Remus, reading the clue aloud.

'Lily's brain?' joked Frank.

'The library, duh,' said Remus, shaking his head at Frank's stupidity and running, yes Remus running, to the library.

'We have an unfair advantage! I don't know this house well at all!'

'Read the clue again,' said Alice, getting more involved.

'Where all the food is,'

'The kitchens then,' said Mary, changing directions.

'No, it's more difficult than that, the kitchens would be to obvious,' said Hestia.

'Where do you suggest it would be then?' asked Alice.

'I know,' said Hestia, running off in a completely different direction.

'Is there another line to that clue Frank?'

'No, just a really faint number,' he replied.

'What's the number?'

'I think it's eleven,'

'What could that mean?' asked Remus, pacing the library floor, going through the aisles.  
'Maybe a book is called eleven,' wondered Frank, 'Or maybe, it's a shelf their talking about, like the highest shelf up,'

'Maybe, it's the eleventh aisle,' said Remus, running down the aisles counting them. There in the middle of the eleventh was a piece of paper, just on the floor. Clue number two, found.

'Where are you taking us?'

'Sirius' room'

'Don't think I'll like it in there,'

Hestia flung open the door and went over to Sirius' cupboard.

'Hestia, there isn't going to be food in there, it's a clothes cupboard, clue is in the name,' said Mary.

'Not if I know Sirius,' said Hestia grinning and opening the cupboard. Sure enough, there was a massive stack of food in there and placed underneath the entire pile was another little piece of paper.

'Nice one!' congratulated Alice.

'What does it say?' asked Mary.

'To find the treasure, find the holders' favourite possesions and take them and put them where the decorative tree would sometimes go,'

'Lily is awful with clues,' said Mary, peering over Hestia's shoulder.

'Truly,' agreed Alice.

'So Hestia, what's Sirius' favourite possession?' asked Mary.

'He once told me that it was me but I don't know if that was true,'

'Cute!' squealed Alice.

'We need to concentrate,'

'Sorry sir!'

'What is a microwave?' asked Remus, letting his brain wonder.

'Well if it's a thing we don't know, it is probably a muggle thing,' said Frank.

'Yes you're a genius!'

'To Lily's room!' said Remus, starting the charge.

'Lily told me this morning as a joke that her favourite item is a walkie talkie,' said Mary.

'Yes! That was obviously meant to help us, she said the pair of walkie talkies is her favourite thing in the world!'

'What are they?' asked Hestia.

'They are like this amazing thing she made one summer when she was bored and they transmit signals or something, I forget what she told me but you can talk through them, they're really cool,'

'She could be an inventor!' admired Hestia.

'Let's go and get them then,'

The three girls ran to Lily's room, where they collided with the boys who were running out carrying a very large box.

They got the walkie talkie invention, decided James' favourite item was probably his broom and seeing as they didn't know where Lily was, they'd go with the broom.

They sent Mary out to get the broom from the quidditch pitch, she ran there and then flew back, increasing the time speed.

'Where's the next clue though? We have the microwave thing but no paper,'

'Press the buttons!'

And so they did.

And finally one of the buttons made the door pop open.

And inside was a small piece of paper.

'Something that flies,' read out Remus.

'A broom!' said Frank.

'Yes, let's go to the quidditch pitch!'

'Get the ladder into the treehouse,' said Lily, helping Sirius and James pull the ladder up.

'Now they'll have to fly up,' said Sirius smugly.

'Lily Evans, the smartest witch of her age,' said James winking at Lily.

'I think you mean ever,' corrected Sirius.

'So Hestia, I'm thinking that you're Sirius' favourite possession,' said Alice, while they were waiting for Mary to come back.

'But then it completely takes me out of the hunt!' said Hestia.

'I'm here!' said Mary running through the door.

'Also I'm not a possession!' said Hestia, almost completely ignoring Mary.

'No listen, I was thinking, the reason Lily decided today that the walkie talkie invention were her favourite possession is so that you stay here, as Sirius' favourite thing, person, whatever, keep the broom as James' and keep one of the walkie talkie's while we take the other! So that we can still keep in contact,' said Mary rushed.

'Yes! That's brilliant,' said Alice.

'Okay then, off you go,' smiled Hestia, settling herself down.

'Where's the next clue?' asked Mary.

'Oh here,' said Hestia, pulling the piece of paper from the bottom of the book pile sitting where the Christmas Tree usually is.

'What does it say?'

'James likes gramophones and the pond where the grass is long,'

'What's a gramalamaphone Mary?' asked Hestia.

'Of course! James' favourite possession isn't his broom it's the gramophone Lily gave him!' said Alice.

'So we don't need this broom?' asked Mary.

'No I think we should keep it, they probably planned for it to be like this,' said Hestia.

'You guys go now and I'll go and get this gramophone you speak off, what does it look like?' asked Hestia, standing up from the place on the floor.

'It's big and brown, OF COURSE WE WOULD NOTICE IT!' said Frank, annoyed that there was no broom in the broom cupboard.

'Maybe there's something else here that flies?' asked Remus, looking around hopefully.

There were some keys on the wall.

'Of course! Sirius' flying motorbike that the Potter's bought him for Christmas,' said Remus, grabbing the keys and running back to the house, Frank on his tale.

When they got to the back door they found the bike and a small note on it.

'Keep this it will come in handy, so will seat 432,' read out Frank.

'Sorry, what?' he asked after reading it a few more times.

'So basically, this bike will help us out and so will seat 432,' said Remus, thinking it all out.

'Where are there 432 seats?' asked Frank, getting frustrated.

'The quidditch pitch of course!' said Remus, getting onto the bike and revving it to life.

'Get on, let's go!'

Hestia had found the gramolamaphone thingy and was no sitting where the Christmas tree usually sits, rather bored.

'Hestia, you there?' said a crackly voice.

Rather startled, Hestia realised it was Lily's weird invention.

Thank goodness she had marked it very helpfully with the buttons saying 'To talk' 'To turn off' and 'Conversation over'.

Hestia pressed the first option.

'Hello?'

'Wow it actually works!'

'Of course it does, Lily made it,'

'So the clue said where the pond is with the long grass, the whole pond is surrounded by long grass, any ideas?'

'Yes! There is a smaller pond, around the left side of the house as you look at it and Lily went to sit on the grass there when she first visited and fell into the pond, the grass is so long there you can't even see the pond so be careful!'

'You're a genius, thank you Hest!' said Alice, before pressing the 'Conversation Over' button.

'Didn't think we would be this bored,' sighed Sirius.

'I know,'

'Should have let them have their wands, would have been far faster then,'

'It would have been over before it had started then we would have had to make more plans for the day,'

'What number clue is this?' asked Mary.

She was now rather wet but she had gotten the clue.

'Think it is number four? Hang on let me think,'

'No the fifth,' corrected Alice.

'Okay then, half way there,'

'How do you know?' asked Alice.

'I'm magical,' smirked Mary.

'Well yeah me too but I didn't know that,'

'No it says congratulations on getting half way, then it says, a tree on the south side of the forest,' read Mary.

'Get on the broom then,' said Alice and the two of them flew off.

'One problem, where's south?' asked Mary.

'South is the side nearest the gates,'

'How'd you know that?'

''Cause I'm magical'

'No really,'

'The gates we come in by say South Entrance on them, I suppose there use to be more until they rusted away or something,' said Alice.

'Genius,'

'Found it! Seat 432!' said Remus happily.

There was a small note taped to it, the clue.

'A tree on the south side of the forest,' read Remus.

'Where in bloody hell is the south side of the freaking forest?' asked Remus more to himself than anyone else.

'Oh well that's easy, north is always in front of you, so south is always behind. Meaning that south must be the one closest to the house right now,' said Frank.

'Frank I don't think it works like that, there is a definite North and South, they don't just change for wherever you turn,' said Remus.

'Sure they do! But if you'd rather scope the entire forest edge,' said Frank.

'Yes, I would, get on the bike, let's go,'

'HOW MUCH LONGER,'

'Oh my god,'

'Feel so bored,'

'There! There's something white there,' said Mary pointing down.

'I can't look down! I'm scared of heights!' squealed Alice.

'Point the broom downwards slightly then,' said Mary taking control.

They reached the ground.

'How's it going?' asked Hestia's crackly voice.

'We are on the south side of the forest, we just found a clue,'

'What does it say?'

Mary read it out.

'Four steps into the forest, if you know what I mean, three left, two forward and six to the left again,'

'Are they trying to put some kind of innuendo in there?' asked Mary, confused.

'No, I don't think so, guys, listen, do you remember in fourth year when everytime Lily talked about distances and it was four steps or something it actually meant the number above and we made a joke about it using the catch phrase, if you know what I mean, I think that's what she means,' said Hestia.

'I'm so happy you're on the other end of this crazy invention,' said Alice.

'Don't forget to get my wand when we win!' laughed Hestia, pressing the over button and returning back to sitting around.

'We have been looking for ages and still nothing,' said Frank.

'No, no, no, no! There, look!' said Remus pointing eagerly at a tree.

'Yes!' exclaimed Frank. They got off the bike and picked the clue of the tree.

'One step forward, six backwards, three left and one forward, Marauders style,' read Frank.

'I'm not one of you, so I have no idea,'

'Marauders style, hm, well one day everything was opposite and we use to joke when teachers told us off that we were doing everything 'Marauders Style' so that could be it,' thought Remus.

'Give it a go,' said Frank.

'So instead of one step forward, we go one back,'

So they did.

'Then we go six forwards,'

So they did, they were now in the forest.

'Wait! Do you think we need the bike?' asked Frank, before they went any further.

'Yeah probably, but we can't drive it here, it will be awkward and so will carrying it,'

'So, we'll fly it,' said Frank, leaving the forest to get the bike before flying it back in, even with Remus.

'So now we go three to the right and one backwar-'

'Ow!' shouted Remus jumping at the contact of the tree behind him.

'That was stupidly done!' said Remus turning around to stare down the tree before realising that there was a clue on it.

And so it went on like that, the girls adding an extra step on each time and the boys doing everything backwards.

'Where do you think they are by now?'

'I really hope they have at least entered the forest,' said Lily.

'Ph, they better have, we have been here for days,' said James.

'About an hour and a half actually,' said Lily.

'Is that all?'

'Yeah, seems like far longer,'

'We are going to have to do more planning!' exclaimed Sirius dramatically; making the other two laugh.

'So what are you planning?' said a mystery voice from the bottom of the tree.

Lily, James and Sirius rushed over to the door to see who was there.

'You only win when you get up here!' said James smugly.

'There's no ladder though,'

'Get on this you idiot!' scolded the other voice.

Lily, James and Sirius stepped back into the treehouse.

Then as the two people flew up their faces were shown.

Alice and Mary's faces shone as they realised they were the first here and would get their wands back.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' shouted Lily hugging them.

'GIRLS FOR THE WIN!'

'Awh no way,' said Remus' voice from the ground. Two seconds later him and Frank were also in the treehouse, grieving their loss.

'Here are your wands, and here's Hestia's,' said Lily handing them back.

'Pleaaase Lily, I'm begginggg youuuuuuu!' moaned Remus.

'Who knew you relied on magic so much eh?' joked Lily.

'And we know you did it right because you didn't turn up without Hestia!' said Lily, proud to be a girl.

'Yeah Sirius, Hestia does not like being called your favourite possession,' said Alice pointing her finger at Sirius.

'No I know, neither do I, but I knew she would remember me saying it to her, she was in such a temper afterwards!' laughed Sirius.

'Oooh! Let's tell her!' said Mary getting the walkie talkie thing out of her pocket.

'Great invention by the way Lil,' said Alice.

'Hey, you guys okay?' asked Hestia on the other end.

'Yeah alright,' said Alice, playing it down.

'Do you need any help?'

'No,' said Mary.

'Why did you walkie talkie me then?' asked Hestia.

'Just to tell you that,'

They took a deep breath.

'WE WON!'

'Woooh! Girls for the win! That's so good, well done!' said Hestia from the other end.

'We have your wand,' said Mary.

'See you in a minute!' said Lily.

'Sorry for calling you my favourite possession!' said Sirius, making everyone laugh.

'Okay, we'll see you in a sec, we're all about to come in and have some lunch!' said Lily.

'Can I leave this spot on the floor now?' asked Hestia.

'Yep! You're free to roam wherever you like,' joked James while helping Sirius put ladder down then helping Lily down the ladder.

'You only won because there were more of you,' said Remus to Mary.

'Say what you want, but we all know it isn't true, girls are better, not only at treasure hunting but at everything,' said Mary sticking her tongue out at Remus.

'Race you back!' said Remus leaving Mary's side and running towards the house.

'A race! I'm up for that!' shouted Sirius, meaning Hestia joined in, meaning Lily and James joined in and not to be left behind, so did Alice and Frank.

Lily won. Followed by James then Sirius and then Hestia.

It was clear that Lily and James were the most athletic people, which they continued to tell everyone while they ate some delicious lunch, laughing, playing, throwing more food…but no magic, not for Remus and Frank.

**So again, happiness for my internet coming back! Yayayay!**

**So I didn't tweet for a few days and I lost followers so follow me:**

** iona_middleton**

**I will try and follow back, but my twitter keeps messing up**

**NEXT WEEK I AM PLAYING HOCKEY WITH AN ENGLAND HOCKEY SCOUT **

**OMG I AM SO HAPPY **

**(I like hockey) **

**I am also thinking, for my return from the dark ages that you can have another ten facts about me if you want.**

**Well actually, you have no choice I am telling you them. **

**I love Glee more than anything in the entire world.**

**I really reaaally like reviews…..hint hint ;)**

**I love using the winky face ;) **

**It is probably my favourite face, along with :P**

**I have named my phone Damian, because it is definitely a boy but I think he is gay and in mean girls the gay guy is called Damian and wears pink shirts and my phone has a pink case on it**

**If I ever had children I would want a boy and a girl because I would name the boy: Percy Ron **_**surname**_** and then the girl would be called Luna Annabel **_**surname**_** and then it would combine my two favourite fandoms, HP and PJ! **

**I am more of a creative person than an academic one.**

**I really like soup, it interests me, you can drink it but usually it's in a bowl but it's thought off as a meal whereas if you were like 'yeah I'm going to have some apple juice for lunch' everyone would be like no you need real food! But they're fine with soup.**

**I can play the drums**

**I collect mugs and hats. Well not literally, but for my different birthdays I kept getting a mug and a hat and it kind of caught on and now I have a range of fun mugs and hats! **

**HOW GLORIOUS!  
**

**And here's a bonus: **

**I love words!**

**Like fun interesting words**

**Here is a list of my favourite words, (not in order)**

**Scrumptious**

**Soil**

**Bubble**

**Jumble**

**Wriggle**

**Crumpet**

**Giggle**

**Hope **

**ALL GOOD WORDS! YOUR AIM FOR THE NEXT WEEK IS TO PUT THOSE EIGHT WORDS INTO AS MANY CONVERSATIONS AS POSSIBLE AND THEN COUNT IT UP AND COME AND TELL ME AND WHOEVER DOES IT THE MOST WINS**

**YES**

**WE WILL MAKE THIS A COMPETITION**

**You don't actually have to do that**

**I've gone crazy**

**I'm just going to say goodbye now**

**Goodbye**

**PS: Review;) **

**xxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Remus and Frank hadn't stopped complaining for the entire time they had been visiting, so everyone was quite happy in all honesty when the last day came.

'My wand must now be returned, Miss Evans,'

'Alright Remus! Here you g-'

'What Lily?' asked Remus suddenly.

'I can't find it!' said Lily patting all over her body looking for it.

'Where's mine then?' asked Frank worriedly.

'I don't know!' said Lily looking around the area of the sitting room now.

'This isn't funny, if it's a joke,' said Remus seriously.

Everyone was sitting around the room, finishing off packing and saying goodbyes until they saw eachother in a weeks time at school.

'Lily do you have their wands?' said James.

'Nooo,' said Lily, she was joking of course, she did have them but she liked to see Remus and Franks faces.

'If you have them Lil, you might want to give them back to them,' said James seriously.

'Why?' asked Lily joining James and Sirius at the window. She looked out onto the Potter grounds; all over the place people were apparrating.

'Is that who I think it is?' asked Mary, her voice trembling, also coming to the window.

'Remus, Frank, your wands are there, in that cupboard,' said Lily pointing to the other side of the room.

'It can't be, how would they get in?' asked Sirius.

'Your mum and dad put down the apparition wards about ten minutes ago so that some of us could apparate home,' said Alice worriedly, looking out the other window with Hestia, Remus and Frank.

'Oh shit, of course, they must have been waiting for this,' said James, cursing.

'Master James, I do not mean to worry you but-'

'We know Sally, tell mum and dad and get the other aurous here,' said James. Sally apparated away.

'Suppose we are going to have to do what we did at the start of the summer all over again,' said Hestia.

'Let's go then,' said Sirius beckoning everyone out of the room.

'No stop!' said Lily.

'We don't really have time Lil,' said Remus impatiently.

'No, we need a plan, look there's about twenty of them, nine of us, including your parents, we need to plan, if we go out there we'll be slaughtered!'

'Lily's right, we have the upper hand here, we can have people inside firing at them, they won't expect that,' said James, putting his arm around Lily.

'So I say, best duellers on the field, best aim up here,' said Sirius nodding his head.

Everyone agreed.

Alice, Frank and Mary stayed in the house and took up place in a different part of the house.

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Hestia went outside.

'We're still out numbered,' whispered Hestia to Lily.

'Help will come,' replied Lily, squeezing her hand then letting go.

Mary took hold of the necklace Remus had given her for Christmas as she watched him walk out, possibly to his death.

'What are you doing here?' shouted James across the grass.

'We don't want to hurt anybody, we just want her,' said a death eater, pointing to Lily.

'Well you'll have to get through us to get to her,' shouted Hestia, taking a step in front of Lily, Sirius and James shielded Lily too.

'You guys, I'm safe, it's you who isn't, they don't want to hurt me, but they'll hurt you,' whispered Lily.

'I'm not letting them touch a hair on your head,' said James.

'Well, let the battle begin,' sighed another death eater, shooting the first jinx.

It was headed for the middle of the group, everyone jumped to the side, and it had begun.

Alice, Frank and Mary had their wands at the ready. Almost everyone on the ground was duelling two or three people.

The death eaters kept getting hit from behind, Lily's and James' plan had worked.

Lily meanwhile, wasn't feeling very dignified or helpful. She was currently running around the Potter grounds, trying to get away from death eaters, they were trying to capture her, she knew it.

Aurors started to arrive, Elizabeth and Charles joined in.

The battle had become more even.

Twenty-one good people.

Seventeen bad people.

'Sirius! Sirius!' shouted James across the battle area.

'WHAT?' shouted Sirius back, 'KINDA BUSY,'

'Where's Lily?'

Sirius looked around, his death eater thought it was his chance, but Frank had his back, the death eater fell to his knees, wondering who had sent the jinx.

'I have no idea Prongs,' Sirius replied, scared now.

'I can't believe I let her out of my sight,' muttered James to himself, sending another death eater down.

He couldn't believe it, the one person who meant everything to him; he'd manage to lose. How could he have been so stupid? He was sure she was here only a few seconds ago.

'DEATH EATERS, RETREAT, WE HAVE WHAT WE WANT,'

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from.

A burly man was holding a struggling Lily.

He had dark brown slicked back hair and although looked rather big, it turns out, it was just muscles.

'Let me go,' muttered Lily.

'No hush little one,' said the death eater, as he ran a finger down her cheek.

'LET GO OF HER,' screamed James, running towards and man and Lily, tears coming from his eyes.

'DON'T TOUCH HER,' he shouted again, pulling his wand up.

'Don't think so,' said a death eater from a few metres away from James.

James' wand flicked out of his hand.

'Take me, take me please, don't take her,' pleaded James.

'Shut up or we'll kill the girl, here and now,' said the death eater holding Lily, pointing his wand towards Lily now.

James took a few steps back, his thoughts conflicted.

'Say your last words then,' said the death eater.

'It won't be last words! We will get Lily back,' shouted Sirius angrily, walking up to stand even with James.

The death eaters had captured everyone else and were holding him or her back from getting to Lily.

Lily and James' eyes caught eachothers. Just like they had so many times before. But this time was different. Green had met brown so many times. But this time was different. All the words they had said to eachother flicked through their minds. All the kisses they'd shared. Every single second they'd shared together, it had all come to this. So young to lose someone.

'I love you,' mouthed Lily to James, tears tracking their way down her face, like a story line.

'I will find you, I promise,' said James, loud enough for Lily to hear; he started taking steps forward.

He was pulled back by a death eater; his wand thrown to the ground.

They were so close, but so far, only ten metres in space but physically it felt like thousands.

'I love you too,' whimpered James.

The death-eaters around everyone turned and disappeared, like that.

James tripped a little but got himself up, running to where Lily had been standing, only mere seconds ago. He looked back at everyone in despair before bursting into tears and shouting and falling to the ground, where Lily had stood only seconds before.

'WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY? THE ONLY PEOPLE NOT BEING HELD BACK!' screamed Sirius, turning around to face the house where Frank, Alice and Mary should have been at the windows.

'YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT, YOU COULD HAVE SAVED LILY. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NOW?'

'ANSWER ME,' screamed Sirius.

Elizabeth had rushed to James, trying to comfort him.

'I think there's something else going on Sirius,' said Charles, consulting one of his auror friends.

'Moody, Kingsley Senior, follow me,' said Charles, beckoning them and running into the house.

The three of them walked into the room where the three children should have been. They were all lying on the floor, blood draining from Mary's mouth, Alice and Frank simply lying there still.

They could still hear Sirius shouting from outside, Elizabeth trying to calm him down and help him but he and James were beyond help.

Hestia had broken down and had joined in with James and Sirius, being angry at the world.

The three of them had just lost the one person who meant everything to them.

**Oooh! Sorry for not posting for ages! Feel bad! **

**But there you go, a happy little chapter for you!**

**Oh wait**

**So no Frank, Alice, Mary or Lily!**

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave it on a little bit of a cliffhanger**

**I promise I'll update soon though so you aren't left hanging for a week!**

**Please review**

**I also would like to say, that I don't have anybody checking my stories and stuff so if you do find spelling mistakes or punctuation wrong and stuff like that, I'm really sorry, it's just because it's me checking it and I'M LAZY:p **

**I HAVE SOME OF MY EXAM RESULTS BACK THOUGH! Who wants to hear some of them? **

**Okayyy!**

**Art-A**

**Biology-A**

**Chemistry-B**

**Drama-A***

**French-C**

**Spanish-B**

**Maths-C**

**Physics-C**

**RP-A**

**PE-A**

**Music-B**

**English-A**

**Geography-B**

**History-C**

**Yaay**** RP by the way, is Religious Philosophy, so basically religious education:P**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Or I'll leave you on this cliff hanger;) **

**BYEEE! **

**xxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Before we begin…I would just like to say sorry for causing the confusion, I kind of wanted it that way, but reading it back I realise that it might have been a little confusing if you weren't inside my head, anywayyyy, on with the story!**

Everyone was miserable.

Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, Hestia, Mary and Alice had just been filling Peter in on what had happened last week, fresh tears still forming in their eyes when they re-counted the story while sitting on the Hogwarts Express.

'And so, they apparated away,' finished Hestia, sniffling deeply.

'Wait, with Lily?' said Peter, shocked.

'Yep,' said Alice miserably.

'What's Dumbledore going to do?' asked Peter instantly.

'After the attack, Dumbledore appeared minutes later, the aurors were still checking the house, that's when we found Mary, Frank and Alice unconscious-'

'You all feeling okay now?' interrupted Peter.

'Yeah, fine, just a strong jinx,' said Mary, gesturing to James to carry on his story.

'Dumbledore said we ought to have a meeting, he asked us questions and we answered them, barely, we were all in tears and three of us weren't awake yet. There's now a search going on, the best aurors are out there searching for Lily including the Order of the Phoenix,' muttered James.

'So there's hope?' asked Peter.

'It's what I'm living on,' said James, tears brimming at his eyes again.

'It's okay Prongs,' said Sirius quietly.

'No it's not though, is it? Lily, Lily is my everything, I realised long ago that a day not with Lily is a day wasted! She is so perfect. I don't see why it had to be her, why not take me?'

'If they had taken you, Lily would be feeling like you are now,' rasped Hestia.

'At least I'd be the one in Voldemort's clutches, not her,'

'Don't say that word,' said Mary.

'Not saying a word increases the fear of it! Mary this isn't some little joke we're talking about here. _Voldemort_ is out there, _Voldemort_ is real,'

Mary whimpered.

'Can't you see your upsetting her?' shouted Remus standing up in rage.

'Calm down Remus,' said Mary, tugging on his sleeve to bring him back down.

'No, he is being unreasonable, it's not fair or right,' said Remus giving James a dirty look.

'Do you not think I've been through enough in the last week?'

'Do you not think we all have Potter?'

'Oi, Lupin!' shouted Sirius, standing at James' side, loyaly.

Alice looked up at Sirius, scared, she and Sirius had never really gotten on and now, just when they had started being friends, he becomes incredibly scary.

'What you looking at Prewitt?' scolded Sirius.

'Shut up, Black,' said Frank, standing up too.

'Sirius, leave Frank alone,' said Alice.

'Why doesn't Frank just leave Sirius alone?' said Hestia evenly, looking at Alice.

'What happened to mates before dates?'

'You hypocrite,'

'Don't you have somewhere to be, Potter?' asked Remus, bringing the attention back to the middle.

'Why, you jealous?' smirked James.

'Not at all, but seeing as your little girlfriend is no longer around, you're going to need to have someone stand in for her-'

'TOO FAR,' shouted James, launching himself at Remus and pummelling him to the ground, hitting him over and over again.

'Stop it!' screeched people around the compartment.

'Stop! Stop!'

'Please!'

'STOP IT!' screamed Hestia, making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look at her. Sirius pulled James up from the ground.

'Can't you see what's happening to us? You're letting him pull us apart, we are best friends! And yes, we are missing one but that shouldn't mean we turn on eachother. Voldemort, sorry Mary, but he is real and he is out there and just his mere presence is affecting us. Come on guys, don't do this, please,' said Hestia, tears falling down her face.

'Hestia's right,' said Remus, letting James help him up from the ground and give him a hug.

'I'm sorry,' said James.

People said sorry from around the compartment.

'Well, Alice, got anything to say?' asked Hestia, nervously wringing her hands.

'I don't think I did anything wrong,'

'What? Alic-'

'It's just hormones,' said Mary, rolling her eyes.

'Shouldn't mean she can't say sorry,' muttered Hestia.

'Well they are more imminent now because, wait, ignore that,' said Mary, trying to cover up her mistake quickly.

'What's going on?' demanded Hestia.

'Alice, you should tell them,' said Mary quietly.

'Tell us,' said Remus, very curious.

'I, I can't, you'll judge me and hate me,' cried Alice, sitting back down in her seat.

'No come on hunny, you can say it,' comforted Mary.

'No you say it,'

'You sure?'

'Yes,' confirmed Alice.

'Alice is, um, pregnant,'

'WHAT?' HELL NO!' exclaimed Hestia, making Alice squirm and cry some more.

'Oh I'm sorry Ali, it's okay, don't worry, it will all be okay,' hushed Hestia, going and sitting by Alice.

'I'm not keeping the baby,'

Everyone went silent.

'You do know that you're technically killing a life?' asked Sirius, dumb-founded.

'Before Lily was-was-, um, taken, she found a spell for me that would get rid of the baby, the details are horrific so I won't go into them but it will mean I am baby free,'

'Alice, you should think about this before you go through with it,' warned Hestia.

'No it's decided, Frank thinks it's for the best too,'

'Oh do you now?' said James.

'Yeah, we wouldn't be able to look after a baby now,' said Frank, holding Alice's hand.

'Whatever makes you happy, I have to go to this meeting,' sniffled James, walking out and dragging Hestia with him, to stand in as Head Girl.

The meeting was very boring.

When everyone had arrived at Hogwarts and sat down to eat, it was noticeable that Dumbledore wasn't there.

'This has never happened, not since we started, anyway,' whispered Sirius into James' ear once Professor McGonagall and started the usual term notices after the sorting ceremony had been done; fourteen new Gryffindor's this year.

James just nodded in agreement.

'You may tuck in,' said McGonagall, waving her arms at the exact moment the food appeared from in the kitchens.

No one had been eating particularly well, except Sirius, since last week, they just hadn't felt up for it.

'Mr Potter, Miss Jones and Mr Black, come with me,' said Professor McGonagall's voice from behind them, making them jump. They nodded and followed her to a patch of wall.

'Being who you are I guess I needn't explain this patch of wall to you?' asked McGonagall.

'Room of Requirement,' nodded Sirius.

'Or the room of coming and going,' said McGonagall, turning towards the door and closing her eyes.

'Lily always use to rant about this room,' smiled Hestia, thinking of the memory.

Two big doors appeared, they opened them and then walked into the large space in front of them.

There was a large table in the middle of the room and many people working around it, Dumbledore was one of them, there were lots of other auror's around the table too.

'Mum, Dad?' asked James shocked.

'Hello son,' said Charles, clapping James' back.

'What's going on in here?' asked Hestia looking around curiously.

'The search for Lily Evans,' said a very strong and scary looking man.

'Hello, Moody,' said Sirius, shaking his hand in awe.

'Sir!' exclaimed Hestia, bowing deeply, making James and Sirius chuckle.

'What? Lily told me that if I ever met you I should bow!'

'Lily, was playing with you,' winked Moody before walking back to the table.

'What do you have so far?' asked James, trotting over to the table and looking at all the little markers.

'If I'm honest, James, not much,' said Dumbledore looking up from where he was standing, moving markers and stroking his beard.

'No, sir, there I must correct you,' said Sirius excitedly.

'What is it Sirius?' asked Dumbledore looking at him expectantly.

'Well I could be wrong, but when I was younger my parents were always doing this around the table and I learnt some things and looking at this now, if I'm correct, it looks like you have got more clues than you think,' rushed Sirius.

'Go on boy,' said another auror.

The entire room was now looking at Sirius, they had been trying for a week now and still no clues. Could this school boy be the answer?

'Well, you see here, where all these red markers are pointed south and are incredibly close together, it says here that this is the place the death eaters apparated to after they took Lily,'

'Yes that's right, but what does it have to do with it? Because after that they then apparated to over here, where the blue is,'

'But they had halved in number by then, and then they apparated again, halving one more time, and then one last time, leaving this one marker left alone, a green one,'

'Going to need you to put this puzzle together, Sirius,' said Charles looking at the map confused.

'Well, they are trying to cover their trail, which you have all managed to pull up but I would take a guess that Lily is in either of these four places that they have apparated too, all you need to go is search these places out,'

'Of course! Sirius is a genius!' exclaimed James.

'Sirius, good mind, but don't you think we'd have thought of that?' said Elizabeth kindly.

'No, no, he's right, sort of, looking closer in, the four points that they went to make a square,'

'And how does that help, Miss Jones?' asked McGonagall.

'It's as if they wanted us to find her,' said James, understanding what Sirius and Hestia were talking about.

'It's like a treasure map,' said Sirius, remembering what Lily was saying about clues.

'Will one of you three piece this together for us?' asked Moody, getting impatient.

'Each one of these places has different land marks, the first place they went, red counters, a foresty land, by the looks of it. You know what happens in forests sometimes? Fires. There's your first clue. Then the second place they went, blue counters, on the shore, near the sea. There's your second clue. Third clue is that the third place they went seems to be a waste land, then the fourth has green counters, there's your last clue. You have got different types of landscapes here, but the only one you haven't got it a grassy one, that's the green counters. There is always a middle to a square, find the middle, they'll be grass and you've found Lily,' finished James, looking up to see the reactions on their faces.

'I don't believe that, it's to easy,' said one auror.

'No, simply impossible, it's just coincidence we used those counters for each part,'

'Did you choose which counters went where or did you magic them onto the map?' asked Hestia smugly.

'Everything happens for a reason,' said Sirius, nodding and taking Hestia's hand. James looked down to the hands, almost jealous he couldn't be holding Lily's now.

There was more talk from the auror's, about how the three of them were obviously wrong.

'Now, if I may say so myself, I believe these three are correct in their thoughts,' said Dumbledore, his voice rising above everyone else's and silencing them.

'You can't honestly think these three are right, can you?' asked another auror, his face dropping.

'I think my sons and their friend are correct,' said Charles, looking proudly at James and Sirius.

'Me too, especially because their way of thinking has become more like Lily's recently,' said Elizabeth, smirking.

'Fine, we'll follow their plan and see where it takes us,' said an auror.

'Looks like we've got three great auror's coming to work for us next Autumn,' said Moody.

'Four once you find Lily,' said Sirius, shaking a random man's hand.

'Okay, Drewby, Handlex, Wren, get to the first place. Upa, McKinnon, Prewitt, to the second place. Potters to the third and Kingsley and I will be at the fourth. Once you get there, await further instructions from me,' said Moody, nodding to his men before exiting the room.

'Thank you three, very much for your minds,'

'More Lily's mind, but gladly,' smiled Hestia.

'You may go to your dorms now. James, head boy and girl do actually have a common room and dorm of their own but tonight I'd understand if you wanted to stay in your own dorm with Mr Sirius Black here and your other trouble making friends,' said Dumbledore nodding and winking.

'Yes thank you Sir,'

'I will show you your common room and dorm tomorrow after dinner,'

'Thank you, for everything,' said Hestia politely, gently inclining her head and making her way out.

'And welcome back, for your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry,' smiled Dumbledore, watching the three of them leave, the door closing loudly behind them.

'There is so much in store for them,' sighed Dumbledore sitting down, 'I just wish I could take the weight of their shoulders for them,'

'So young to be fighting so many,' whispered McGonagall, her hand over her heart and tears brimming in her eyes.

**Wooh!**

**So I'm trying to write slightly shorter chapters but update more often, is that cool? Or would you rather longer chapters but less updates?**

**Another chapter gone**

**Just so you know, I'm thinking about this story being about 50 chapters long? So we are already half way! **

**But knowing me, it could end up being longer:P**

**Also again, in about two weeks, I am going on holiday so there will be no chapters for about ten days (I'M SORRY!) and then again in August, I'm going to London for a week and I don't think there will be wifi where I'm going so there may not be chapters then either**

**Just so you know!**

**Okay, loveeee youuuu, byeeee! xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

James woke in the dead of night. He was not sleeping well. He guessed that it was probably about 4 in the morning. Only a few hours ago, he, Sirius and Hestia had been talking to the aurors about Lily's whereabouts and the plots put down by the death eaters.

Why hadn't they found her yet?

There was only one option, James decided.

He got out of bed quietly and went over to wake Sirius, before then deciding against it. He wanted to do this alone.

He tip-toed back over to his bed and opened the small cabinet next to it taking out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map.

'Lumos,' he whispered to his wand. The light filled the room far too much.

'No, Nox!' whispered James hurriedly.

He put the invisibility cloak over him and walked out onto the landing and down to the common room; it was empty, just as James had expected it to be.

He took out the map and went over to the fire, which was now just embers but still gave off some heat.

'Lumos,' he said once again.

James studied the map, looking for a pair of feet wondering the castle, he knew he would find them.

And there they were.

James padded out of the common room in his pyjamas, socks, invisibility cloak, wand and map, hurrying to the main doors.

He pushed on them and they opened instantly.

'Rubbish security, does Dumbledore know we are practically at war?' mumbled James to himself as he took a step out into the cold night.

He hurried down to the quidditch pitch, checking the map every so often.

Was this really a good idea? Thought James as he approached the pitch.

He quickly swooped the cloak into his pocket and folded the map and shoved it into his back pocket before entering.

And there he was.

Sitting in the teacher's stand.

Would he tell James off?

'Sir,' said James quietly.

He didn't seem to have heard.

'Sir?' questioned James a little louder.

'Mr Potter! May I ask why you are outside on a cold night like this?'

'I could ask you the same thing,' joked James, making his way across the stands so he could stop raising his voice. He got there and sat down next to Dumbledore.

'You should really be in your dorm James,' said Dumbledore sternly.

'I know Sir, I'm sorry, I just had to ask if you knew anything about Lily?'

'I'm amazed you didn't ask the more important question,' said Dumbledore, looking up to the stars.

'What's more important than Lily?' asked James shocked.

'Oh how love blinds people,' sighed Dumbledore.

'Love it beautiful, if we didn't have love the world wouldn't work,' argued James.

'And you're quite right there, love is what makes the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening, its balances everything the universe has to hold,' nodded Dumbledore.

'So, what is the more important question?' asked James curiously.

'Why, it's why a man of my age would be outside on a night as cold as this!' said Dumbledore, chuckling slightly.

'Then why are you outside on a night as cold as this?' pondered James, starting to realise how truly barmy Dumbledore was.

'I like to see the stars,' said Dumbledore simply.

'That's your answer?'

'Yes, you see, they fascinate me,'

'Like how, Professor?' asked James, curiously.

'You see, James, in this world everyone is obsessed with making a point, or getting their own way, leaving a mark on this world, whereas the stars just do, instantly. Everyone is sure that the stars will rise when darkness falls, just like you are sure of your love for Miss Evans, the stars are never early or late, just perfectly timed, they leave a mark in this universe, easier than anybody else ever does. They are perfect,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

'Well when you put it like that, I suppose they are rather magnificent. But I don't think they are perfect, there must be a fault in our stars somewhere,'

'And why do you think that Mr Potter?'

'If the stars truly were perfect, they would have let me be taken away that day, not Lily,' said James, sighing deeply and letting a small tear arrive in his eye.

'The stars cannot change the path already chosen,'

'Have they found her?' asked James desperately, turning away from the stars and looking into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes.

'I am afraid not, not yet,' said Dumbledore, seeming truly sad.

'Why not? Isn't it their job?' cried James.

'It takes time Mr Potter, but I assure you, they are doing their very best,'

'Obviously their best isn't good enough!' James' voice was rising rapidly now. He stood up from his seat and started pacing up and down the row.

'Why did it have to be Lily who was taken? Her life isn't far, her parents die, her sister hates her, she has no home, constantly being tortured mentally by Voldemort, asking her to join up, NO! It's not fair. If anyone should have been taken that day, it should have been me,' said James, taking a breath to carry on before being interrupted by Dumbledore.

'It's interesting you use his name,' said Dumbledore, looking up at a still pacing James.

'Fear of a name only makes the thing more scary,' said James sighing inwardly.

'Very true indeed. Now James, you must understand, these aurors are trained, we have the Order of the Phoenix looking too, we will not give up until Miss Evans is found,' said Dumbledore putting a hand on James' shoulder.

'BUT THEY STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER, HAVE THEY? TWO WEEKS AGO SHE WENT MISSING AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. YOU ALL EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND THIS RUBBISH SCHOOL LEARNING ABOUT THINGS I DON'T CARE ABOUT, AROUND PEOPLE I DON'T CARE ABOUT. WHY DON'T YOU LET ME FIND HER? THE AURORS AND THE PHOENIX AREN'T EXACTLY DOING A BRILLIANT JOB, ARE THEY? SO LET ME OUT THERE! SURELY THE LOVE YOU FEEL FOR SOMEONE IS STRONGER THAN A BUNCH OF PLACES THREE TEENAGERS FOUND WHILE LOOKING AT A MAP. SIRIUS, HESTIA AND I ALREADY DID A BETTER JOB THAN YOUR CRAPPY TEAM DID IN ONLY HALF AN HOUR!' screamed James, out into the dead of night.

Then James broke down.

Dumbledore kneeled down beside him and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just, just,' stuttered James.

'It's okay to cry,' said Dumbledore, letting one of his own tears hit the ground.

'I don't what I would do without her, if she isn't found,' said James, out loud for the first time.

'The only thing keeping me going is the hope of finding her, just images of her in my mind, other than that, nothing else is helping,'

'We will find her, I promise you James, we will find her,' said Dumbledore, not only promising it to James but himself too.

'Come on, you better get back to bed, you'll need some sleep,'

'I bet when she gets back the only thing she will care about is the work she missed,' said James dryly, making himself and Dumbledore laugh.

They stood up and walked back up to the castle.

**So I know it was mega short but I kind of wanted to stop it there, like in that little end bit**

**I actually really loved writing that chapter, even though it's short, it's one of my favourites, if I may say so myself!:p**

**HAS ANYBODY READ THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?**

**I recommend it so much! It's the most perfect book in the entire world, but I warn you, you will be crying your eyes! I broke down from all the crying**

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE READ IT, TALK TO ME ABOUT IT BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE UNDERSTANDS MY LOVE FOR IT**

**It's nearly the summer holidays! Yaya**

**I'll post another chapter later I think, because this one is so short**** xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lily was still missing.

It had been three days since James' unarranged meeting with Dumbledore had happened; making the total count of missing days seventeen. It was also three days after the night James had decided the stars were actually perfectly aligned, in their respective constellations and that there wasn't much he could do other than realise that his life right now was basically lots of little stars not yet fitting into constellation and it would probably remain like that until Lily was found.

He also had found more hope since he had spoken to Dumbledore, everything happens for a reason, so this reason, that the stars had created would just have to due it's course and at the end of it, came his other piece of hope, finding Lily.

Of course, all this deep thinking didn't particularly help Sirius.

Sirius had cried more in the past seventeen days than he ever had. Sirius was solely living on the hope of finding Lily and with each day she was missing, he got more and more frustrated.

Hestia could barely keep it together, she kept breaking down in classes and having to be taken out for the rest of the class.

Mary spent most of her time quietly sniffling into her handkerchief and not saying much.

Remus acted as if it was his time of the month all the time now: werewolf time of the month, of course. Constantly pale and weak.

Peter tried to act like everything was normal, which didn't help anyone.

Frank became super protective of Alice, not wanting to let her out of her sight.

And Dumbledore, well, he had to find a new Head Girl.

'What have you got there?' asked Sirius, speaking the first words at the breakfast table that Tuesday morning.

'It's a letter from Dumbledore,' said James, tearing open the seal and pulling the letter out to read.

'What did he say?' asked Alice, her voice was muffled because she had her head in Franks chest, she was crying from a bad dream she had had.

'He wants to appoint a new Head Girl! That's outrageous! No way can he do that! Lily is coming back, he promised me! I don't want some other girl!' said James standing up from the table and beginning to walk down the aisle, to where the teachers were sitting, including Dumbledore.

'Mr Potter, what are you doing?' questioned Professor McGonagall.

'I would like a word with Professor Dumbledore,' said James politely.

'I doubt it will be very private boy! You have managed to attract the attention of the entire school, marching up here rudely while we are trying to eat breakfast!' huffed Slughorn, but James really didn't care.

'Come with me James,' said Dumbledore gently, striding over to the chamber on the side of the great hall and opening the door for James to enter first.

'Now, James; I can understand why you would be upset about this, but you see I must find a replacement for Miss Evans and you must start residing in your Heads common room,' said Dumbledore, leaning himself against a spindly looking table behind him.

'But Sir! You promised you would find Lily!'

'And I will keep to my promise and as soon as she comes back, she will be restored her position, but for now, I must find a stand in,' said Dumbledore.

'And why do you say I have to start sleeping in my dorm in the heads common room? It's lonely and cold!' said James, annoyed.

'The funny thing about this castle is that, even if there is life in it, the walls do not feel it. If the heads common rooms are empty for one more night, they will slowly start to die,'

'How does a room die?' asked James, suddenly curious.

'The magic is so strong within the walls that it will start to affect the magic before the walls,' said Dumbledore.

'So who have you chosen?' asked James sulkily.

'Mollie Dyer,'

'Who?'

'A Ravenclaw, charming girl,' said Dumbledore.

'The password to your common room and dorm is currently, Breadsticks, but you may change it, you just have to talk to the door,' said Dumbledore, as if that was currently a normal thing to do.

'Right okay, breadsticks then. I suppose I'll go and put my stuff in there,' sighed James.

'No matter! I had a house elf do it earlier,' said Dumbledore happily, walking back into the Great hall, leaving James feeling even more lost than before.

Mollie Dyer, it turns out, was not such a 'charming girl' after all.

She was repulsive.

Well not actually, she was very hot.

But James quickly pushed that from his mind, reminding himself he had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

She walked into the heads common room with a playful smile on her face.

'Hi James, I'm Mollie!' she laughed gently.

'Hi, Mollie, cool to meet you,' said James sticking out his hand for her to shake.

'Don't be silly! We are going to be dorm buddies, we don't shake, we hug!' said Mollie while laughing some more, batting James' hand away and going in for a hug.

'Don't be shy!' teased Mollie, when she realised James wasn't hugging her back.

'Now then, some things you should know about me,' started Mollie, 'I only like angry sex, really gets it going, you know?'

'I don't like sex, well, not with you,' said James nervously, backing up against the wall on the other side of the room.

'How would you know? You've never tried it with me?' laughed Mollie, not put off by her rejection.

'I thought Ravenclaws were all book nerdy and boring,' said James.

'What, like your girlfriend?'

'I love Lily!' protested James.

'And where is she? Not here! Surely you're missing her?'

'Of course I am!' said James, wondering where Mollie was going with this.

'Then why don't you and I do something to take your mind off it?' teased Mollie.

'Because I would hate to do anything with you, I already hate the fact we both breath the same air!' said James, dodging out from her clutches and into the centre of the room.

'Are you angry, Jamsie?'

'YES!' roared James.

'Well that's how it always starts,' smiled Mollie.

'I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FUCKING ANGRY SEX WITH YOU! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH, GO AWAY MOLLIE DYER!' shouted James, grabbing his belongings from downstairs and sprinting up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

'Mollie is one crazy chick,' said Sirius later when James was telling him about it at dinner.

'Sucks you can't still live with us,' said Remus sadly while munching on a potato.

'We are so sad,' realised Mary.

'Well, there is a reason,' said Alice, lifting her head from Frank's shoulder.

'This is our last year guys, let's not be sad!' said Peter, trying to get everyone's enthusiasm up.

'But like I just said, we have a reason to be sad,' said Alice miserably.

'I don't like seeing a world without Lily in it,' said Hestia, letting Sirius take hold of her hand.

'Hey Sirius, when are you going to do the quidditch trials?' asked Jason, the kid who played chaser last year.

'Um, this Saturday,' said Sirius, only just deciding the day then.

'I thought you were waiting until Lily was found?' asked James, suddenly quite defensive.

'Yeah, mate, I want to but the first match is in a few months time, we need to get a team together. I want to replace her even less than you do, but we might have to,' shrugged Sirius.

Later than evening Sirius announced to the common room that trials would be that Saturday and to get their asses on the pitch by eleven.

Saturday came and Sirius sighed as he watched the hopefuls come in.

James stood next to him thinking similar thoughts.

They all look rubbish.

And,

Will we ever find a seeker as good as Lily?

And

Will we ever even find Lily?

'Okay, to start of, seeing as there are about 35 of you here and I only want fourteen maximum, fly around the quidditch pitch until I tell you to stop, if I tap you on your shoulder you will not be advancing to the next round, sorry,' said Sirius loudly before then motioning them to get on their brooms and start flying.

'What you thinking so far Prongs?'

'Why aren't I trying out?' asked James.

'Because you are automatically on the team because you were last year, you were captain for two years and you're brilliant,' said Sirius.

'Not because I'm your best mate?'

'Nope,' said Sirius, 'So what are you thinking?'

'I still like Jason and Thomas, they haven't lost their flying skills at all,' said James.

'It's basically going to be the same team as last year isn't it?' sighed Sirius, looking down at his clipboard.

'Apart from-'

'No Lily,' said the boys together.

A few minutes later they flew up into the air and started tapping people on the shoulders, including the few Ravenclaws who had sneakily snuck in. They then went through some basic drills, cut more people, did some more excercises and….

They were left with nine people.

Jason Grace, Thomas Wilks, Barnaby Wood, Sarah Laws, Tracy Beck, Nora Slay, Jacob Brown, Jack Bow and Susie Wall.

'Okay guys, good trial, some of you will be in the team for sure and the rest will be subs. I also have to warn the person who gets seeker, whoever that may be, that once Lily Evans comes back you will also be a sub,' said Sirius eyeing everyone up.

'So Lily doesn't have to try out?' said Jacob Brown, a slightly cocky second year.

'Of course we will have to see if her flying is still good but other than that, no,' said James.

'But Jason and Thomas had to try out again!' said Susie.

'And if Lily was here, she would have had to also,' said Sirius nodding his head and rocking on the balls of his feet.

'Anyway, the list will be up later tonight in the common room,' said James quickly ending the trial before Sirius got angry.

The Gryffindors walked away, hungry for lunch.

The list went up later that day, it stood:

**KEEPER: Barnaby Wood**

**Sub-Susie Wall**

**BEATERS: Sirius Black, Jack Bow**

**Sub- Sarah Laws**

**CHASERS- James Potter, Jason Grace, Thomas Wilks**

**Sub-Nora Slay, Jacob Brown**

**SEEKER-Tracy Beck/Lily Evans**

**No sub**

'Well we have our team,' sighed Sirius as he watched people check the list.

The Gryffindor seventh years were sitting around the fire in a comfortable silence.

James was still lingering by the fire for as long as possible so he didn't have to go back to Mollie Dyer.

'Er hi guys,' said a voice everyone recognised but hated to hear.

'What do you want Marlene?' sighed Hestia, turning her neck to see Marlene.

'A girl, um, Daisy, I think her name was, told me to give this to you,' said Marlene, handing a letter forward.

'Just for all of us?' asked Alice, reaching up from the ground and taking the letter.

'Apparently,' said Marlene. She then proceeded to sit on the edge of the sofa.

'Can we help you with anything else?' asked Sirius, annoyed at her presence.

'I suppose I just want to say sorry. What I did was awful, I don't even know why I did it. I'm truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you all to know that I am sorry. I am also missing Lily too, I know, that her and I grew apart because of my actions but she was once my best friend too, I know how you're feeling. I'm sorry. Well, bye,' said Marlene standing up and rushing up to the dorm she still shared with the other girls.

'Did not see that coming,' said Mary, bewildered.

'Me either,' pondered Hestia.

'So do we forgive her?' asked Sirius, saying what everyone else was thinking.

'I know it sounds odd, but I think we would have to hear Lily's judgement on this,' said Hestia, 'I mean, if you are gone for a few weeks and then you come back and all your friends are now friends with someone who was evil to you, it would be weird,'

'Yeah I think Hestia's right, be polite to Marlene but don't be instant friends again,' said Alice, nodding her head in agreement.

'Open the letter then,' said Remus pointing to Daisy's forgotten letter on the ground.

'Ooops!' said Alice picking the letter up and starting to read it out loud.

_Dear friends of Lily's,_

_Thank you very much for saving me at the start of the summer holiday. I can't thank you enough because I could be dead otherwise but you saved me._

_I just wanted to say that my thoughts are with you and Lily_

'She makes it seem like Lily has died,' said Hestia.

'Don't speak to soon,' muttered Frank.

'Frank! Don't say that,' scolded Alice.

_Lily was there for me when everyone else wasn't. She was a true help to me because when the rest of the world walked out, she came in. She is like my big sister and currently, I feel lost without her, so you must be feeling incredibly lost too._

_Hestia, Alice and Mary, she spoke very highly of you. Always telling me that you were all amazing friends._

_Remus, she loved your company in the library while revising to be top brainiacs._

_Peter, she doesn't know you very well but she says you seem lovely._

_Sirius, she tells me you are her best friend ever, and that she loves every second spent with you._

_And James, she adores you. Every single second spent with you she says, is a second she would happily live over and over again. _

_So while we are all missing Lily terribly, don't miss the memories you have together because whether Lily is with you in person or not, she will always be in your heart and your mind and that's what matters._

_Lots of Love,_

_Daisy!_

'That kid is sure something,' said Sirius, looking over the letter.

'She's beyond her years,' said Alice mesmerized.

'That was so deep,' muttered Remus.

'Er James, Sirius, Hestia, you guys in general, there's someone outside who wants to talk to you,' said a nervous looking third year from the hole.

'Who is it?' asked Alice.

'He just says that he needs to speak urgently,'

'Okay then,' sighed James, dragging himself off the sofa with the other trailing behind him.

'Wait no, just James,' said the third year.

The others just returned to their comfortable silence on the sofas.

'What do you want?' asked James, surprised Snape could do anything 'urgently.'

'I just want to know, is Lily okay?'

'Oh yeah, fucking fab she is, she's in Hawaii, hunting flamingos,' said James sarcastically, anger boiling inside him.

'NO OF COURSE SHE ISN'T OKAY! YOUR PEOPLE TOOK HER!' shouted James, raising his feet and pushing Snape against the wall.

'I begged them not to, I pleaded,' said Snape. James let go of him, he wasn't going to hurt him, he was pitiful.

'You know where she is,' said James suddenly realising why Snape was here.

'You know don't you?' said James, his voice rising again.

'I can't tell you where she is, but you are correct, I know,'

'I thought you loved her,' said James.

'I do,'

'Shut up Severus,'

'But I do,' said Snape loudly, getting angry with James and standing up straighter, his lip curling in an ugly manner.

'If you truly loved Lily, the way _I_ love her, then you wouldn't be pratting about right now, you would be getting her back to safety,' said James, his voice low and dangerous now.

'I can't do anything to save her,'

'You are a coward Severus,'

'I came here to tell you what I can. You can either listen Potter or you can walk back into that common room like the arrogant git you are,'

'Tell me what you know,' said James, pushing Snape into the wall and holding him there.

'Lily is safe, the Dark Lord will not hurt her, she is too valuable. Your aurors are very close to finding her; she is safe and will be returned to safety soon,' said Snape. James released him and he crunched to the ground.

'Why would you tell me this?' asked James, watching Snape stand up.

'I love Lily and if she loves you, so be it,'

'You don't care that you lost her love?' asked James.

'Of course I care, I'll never stop caring, just like I will never stop loathing you,' said Snape.

And with that he was gone, swishing down the corridor to go back to his slimy dungeons.

James didn't feel like going back in and facing his friends. He just sighed deeply and walked back to the heads common rooms, where of course, Mollie Dyer was waiting for him.

He walked into the room and quickly up the stairs before she even had a chance to start.

His head was full with wonder.

Was Snape telling the truth?

Or was he just messing with James to build his hopes up before knocking them back down?

But if Snape was telling the truth, the one thing was for sure: The stars had re-aligned themselves into the perfect constellations once more and James' life soon would no longer be a mess of many stars but instead a beautiful constellation where everything had worked out the way it should have and the happiness tank would be full again.

Everything happened for a reason and James just had to trust his stars to fix it all.

More hope had been given.

**Ooooh another chapter down!**

**This story is going so fast**** It is all grown up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you very much for reading! xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lily was still missing.

James hadn't yet confined the things Snape had told him last week.

He knew it was selfish, but it felt like it was his own little ball of help, to keep to himself.

James had a lot of friends, and admirers, ever since he walked into Hogwarts, a happy first year; but walking around the school now, in his last year, the mood was no longer bright and inviting, it was miserable and lonely.

The death eaters doings had affected so many people, it was incredible war hadn't been declared yet. No one smiled freely anymore; every laugh that was laughed would be remembered as possibly their last laugh.

But Sirius and Hestia were still trying to make one person smile, Daisy.

They had been eating meals with her and playing muggle games that Lily loved with Daisy. No one else in Daisy's year had affected what she had, yet and she felt comforted to have two older students, friends of Lily's to make her smile.

'I'm going to bed now,' said Daisy, after the three of them had been hanging out one Sunday.

'Okay, night,' said Hestia.

'See you tomorrow crazy Daisy,' winked Sirius, starting to walk down the hall with Hestia, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

'You know, we would be pretty good with the whole parenting thing,' said Sirius looking over to Hestia.

'And how do you know that?' asked Hestia cheekily.

'Well, for a start, we could certainly make a baby,'

Hestia blushed.

'Secondly, we are great with kids! Daisy loves us!'

'Yeah but she is thirteen, what about when they are younger?'

'Oh Hestia, when we are together we can do anything,' said Sirius cheesily, getting down on one knee in front of Hestia and looking to the side dramatically.

'Get up,' laughed Hestia. Sirius stood up and stepped in front of Hestia.

'One thing I'm sure of, is that I would honestly be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you, it's all I want,' said Sirius sincerely.

'You're cute,' said Hestia, not really believing what she was hearing.

'Yeah and I'm also serious!'

'Yeah I know your Sirius, I've been dating you for nine months! I know your name,' laughed Hestia.

'That pun was not intended,' said Sirius, starting to laugh too with Hestia.

'I love you Hest,'

'I love you too,'

And just as they were about to kiss, Sirius tickled Hestia's stomach making her squeal.

More laughter; that they would remember forever.

Sirius started to chase Hestia back up to the common room, catching her every so often, hugging her from behind and twirling her in a circle.

And as James looked on he felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach, he needed Lily.

Later on, the friends were all sitting in the common room, not saying much, just enjoying each others company.

'We need to do a prank,' said Remus suddenly, standing up.

'Don't you think everyone is kinda, sad?' asked Peter.

'No, he's right! Now is the perfect time,' said Sirius standing up to join Remus.

'What do you say, James?' asked Remus.

'Yeah a prank sounds good,' his mind had previously been on past memories with Lily, before being interrupted.

'If you'll excuse us ladies,' said Sirius, bending down to kiss Hestia on the cheek.

'TO THE CHAMBER!' said Sirius before charging up the stairs.

'Okay, Prongs, Padfoot, any ideas?' asked Remus.

It always worked like this.

James or Sirius had the ideas, they presented them to Remus, who would assert if they would possible or not, then telling Peter what spells or potions he would have to find in a book, Peter would find them, giving them to the other three, then the actual planning would begin.

'We need to do something to make everyone smile,' said James.

'Yeah, I don't even think we should exclude the Slytherins from this one,' said Remus.

'But they are the ones doing it!' said Sirius.

James thought about his meeting with Snape and how he had been a big enough person to tell James that and walk away without too much of a fight.

'No some of them are sort of alright. We can't do something against them, the school and the entire wizarding world is becoming split up enough, to create more house hate, would be bad, we are including everyone,' said James.

'Okay fair point Prongs,' said Sirius.

'Okay, I've got an idea, listen in,'

The prank was planned and would be fulfilled tomorrow at lunch.

The first full moon of the school year would be happening soon, Friday to be precise.

The guys decided to have a good night's sleep for the week running up to it, knowing they would lose a lot of sleep that night and they realised that this year of school did actually matter

James returned to Mollie Dyer but luckily skipped past her, with a little difficulty and up to his dorm, where he fell asleep straight away.

At around two o'clock he was woken up.

'James, Mr Potter,' said a stern voice.

'James, Lily-'

'Lily?' James woke up instantly and sat up, only to be accustomed with Professor McGonagall.

'Has she been found?" asked James earnestly.

'I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but unfortunately not,'

James' face fell, he fell back to his pillows and tried to hide a tear that was falling down his face.

'Why did you wake me up?' asked James.

'Her belongings have arrived from your house, your parents thought they would send them along to Hogwarts, before she arrived,'

'But how do you know she will ever arrive?' said James sadly.

'Not like you to give up, Potter,'

'But anyhow, he belongings are now in that corner of your room,' said McGonagall, pointing to the other end of James' room. James just nodded.

'Thank you,' said James.

McGonagall left and straight away James leapt up and lit a few candles in his room, enough to see Lily's stuff.

He took out a jumper of hers and held it to his face; it smelt of her. He missed that smell so much.

He dug deeper into the suitcase and found some of her favourite books, he put them up on his shelf. He dug deeper and found a photo album, full of photos of Lily and her family, then Lily and Hogwarts friends and then as you got through the book, there were photos of her and James. There were lots of photos of Lily and baguette's, from Paris and the last photo in there, was the one of Lily and James holding the baguette.

More tears fell gently down James' face.

He dug deeper again and found Lily's perfume, he sprayed it out in front of him, it smelt like her.

He then proceeded to spray it all over the room so his room could smell of Lily.

He then went to his bed and sprayed it on his pillows and bed sheets, just so she was always with him.

Then James realised that what he was doing was slightly weird for a teenage boy and put the bottle back into Lily's case.

James went back to sleep, able to sleep peacefully, with no weird dreams of a screaming Lily, because he knew she was right here with him.

Lily was a love he wouldn't lose.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Next chapter is actually interesting and something happens…..**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Prank day.

Frank day too, it was his birthday.

Alice had already given Frank his present in 'private.'

Hestia and Mary had gotten Frank lots of chocolate and sweets, both muggle and wizard.

Remus had gotten him a book on Herbology, Peter had forgotton, so told Frank that he could have Peter's pudding that night. Sirius and James said that Frank would be getting his present later, they were arranging him a party.

Lessons were boring,

Lunch came and the boys were literally jumping with excitement.

This prank would probably be one better than all their others.

At exactly twelve thirty the chickens on the four tables started to sing, a song written by James and Sirius, of course. They were then joined by all the other foods, in four part harmony.

The food rose in the air and started their song again.

'Ooooooooooh, we are food!

Put us in your mouth and chump, chump, chump,

We are oh so yummy in your tummy,

You all keep eating and you'll get a bump,

YOU ARE ALL FAATIEEESSSSS,'

'Doris, they are only children!' said a lone carrot.

The song then proceeded in a similar manner.

The students were all laughing, even some Slytherins cracked a smile.

At the end of the song all the food burst into multi-coloured confetti and rained down and as soon as it hit the tables again it became normal food again.

James grinned at Sirius; spell work had paid off. Remus tucked his wand back into his trousers and admired their work. Laughter.

Dumbledore chuckled from his seat, winking at the four boys and raising his glass.

James and Sirius then took advantage of their free periods that afternoon and snuck into Hogsmeade to buy the supplies for Frank's party.

They returned and started to set up, making sure to keep Frank away from the common room.

Remus then went around the school inviting people Frank liked and giving them a small piece on enchanted card, which would only work with the person it was issued to, meaning no one else would be able to get in once the card had been handed in.

It came to seven o'clock and the whole school were eating dinner. As promised, Peter gave away his beloved pudding to Frank before then realising that he could just reach over the table and get another one.

Alice kept Frank at the table with her while everyone who was invited made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and began to party.

Frank came up about ten minutes later and was greeted with a friendly 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANK,' from the people there.

The party went on, people danced, people got with eachother, people broke up, people got incredibly drunk, people fell over, people danced more…

At about twelve o'clock, the party was still going strong, then, a beautiful girl walked through the door, she had strong vibrant red hair, freckles splattered gently across her face and the most piercingly gorgeous emerald eyes.

She wasn't drinking, she looked slightly nervous and she just waited by the door, waiting for the right persons eyes to find her.

They did.

Brown met green.

James rushed over to the door.

The smell was recognisable, the one he had been sleeping next too the night before.

The clothes, the jumper she wore was the one James had previously held to his face and soaked in.

'Lily,' James gasped.

He grabbed her waist and spun her around before putting Lily down and encasing her in a hug, then holding her shoulders and looking at her at arms length.

'You're so beautiful,' sighed James.

'I've missed you so much,' said Lily.

'I love you,' said James, not being able to believe it.

James leant down a little and kissed Lily, for what felt like years, but he never wanted to let go of her.

Everyone else had turned around and had seen what had happened, they all ran up to Lily and hugged her. Hestia was crying with happiness.

Sirius kissed Lily on the forehead and cheek and other cheek and kept hugging her and telling her he loved her.

'I have to go to the bathroom,' said Lily, excusing herself and going to use her old dorms bathroom.

'Who knew it would be that easy,' she laughed once she had entered the room.

'Can't believe they fell for it,' mumbled Lily.

'Idiots, thinking Lily was actually going to be found, but it's fine because I will finally have James in my hands,'

'MOLLIE DYER ALWAYS WINS,' shouted 'Lily.'

'Excuse you?' asked a voice.

'Who's there?'

'Marlene,'

Marlene grabbed her wand and said 'lumos.'

She had been trying to sleep previously before 'Mollie Dyer' had come in.

'Lily?' asked Marlene upon seeing who stood before her.

'I've missed you!' said the person who looked like Lily but obviously wasn't Lily because Lily would have said that she had missed Marlene.

'Really, you do? Because last I knew, Lily, was that we were in an argument because I impersonated you and tried to steal your boyfriend,'

'Aha, old times, I'm back now though! And I want to be your friend again,' said 'Lily' uncertainly.

'I don't believe you for one second Mollie Dyer,'

'Who's Mollie Dyer?' asked 'Lily' innocently.

'Hmm, I would guess it's you,' said Marlene, pointing at the girl in front of her, taking hold of her clothes and pulling her down the stairs back into the party.

James had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Lily.

'Marlene! What are you doing to Lily?' said James shocked, pulling Lily from Marlene's grasp.

'That's not Lily,' warned Marlene.

'Stop it, I thought you wanted to be friends,' said James, taking hold of Lily's hand.

'I promise you, that's not Lily,' said Marlene, getting desperate.

'I know who Lily is,'

'Oh sure you do, like you did when I impersonated her,' said Marlene sarcastically.

'I thought you had changed,' said James disappointingly.

'Let's go Lil,' said James, turning to leave.

'No wait!' cried Marlene, before giving up. They had gone through the portrait hole.

Marlene rushed through the crowd looking for Hestia, Alice and Mary.

'Guys, listen, the Lily who looks exactly like Lily is not Lily,' said Marlene after she had found them in a corner with Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter.

'Marlene what are you talking about?' asked Hestia.

'Lily Evans is still missing. That girl, she is Mollie Dyer, when she went to the toilet she was talking about how easy it was to trick you guys and then she was like Mollie Dyer always wins but James doesn't believe me, he still thinks it's the real Lily, what do we do?' said Marlene rushed.

'Do you promise us all you just said is true?' asked Mary.

'I promise you,' said Marlene.

'I think you are tricking us,' said Alice, not trusting Marlene at all.

'Please, is there anyway we could check?'

'The Marauders Map,' said Sirius.

He stood up and ran up to his dorm and came back down to sit with the group.

'What is it?' asked Mary.

'Our brilliant creation, tells you where everyone is, at every time,' said Sirius opening the map up and looking for the heads dorm.

'If James is currently with Lily Evans, it will say Lily Evans, if he is with this Mollie Dyer girl, then it will tell us,'

'Map never lies,' said Remus.

'There, look!' said Hestia, pointing to where James' footprints were.

'Mollie Dyer is with him,' said Alice, dissapointedly.

Fresh tears fell from each persons face, even Marlene's.

For a second there, everyone thought Lily had been found, everyone's laughter came freely but now, she was gone again. She seemed more distant than before.

'How are we going to break James' heart?' sighed Mary.

'How did she even do it?' asked Marlene as her, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary and Hestia ran to the heads dorms.

'She's a metamorphmagus,' said Peter, speaking up for the first time that night really.

'How do you know that?' asked Hestia.

'I went out with one of her friends this summer and she told me about Mollie, but said that she only uses it for this type of thing,' said Peter, getting out of breath from the running,

They came to the door.

'What's the password?' asked Mary, crest fallen.

'Breadsticks,' said Remus.

The door swung open.

'How did you know that?' whispered Alice.

'James said it at the table, when he was told he had to move into the dorms,' replied Remus.

'Do you think they're in his room?' asked Mary.

'Doing god knows what,' said Hestia.

'No they are more of the cuddly couple I reckon,' joked Sirius.

Sirius was right.

They had fallen asleep in eachother's arms.

Sirius walked in, deciding it would be best for them to break it to James.

James stirred when the door creaked open, Lily was still asleep in his arms, he smiled and kissed her cheek, before then looking up and realising who was in his room.

'What do you want?' he whispered.

'Get out of bed and we'll tell you,' said Sirius, beckoning James over.

'But Lily is asleep,'

'It's important,' said Remus.

Grudgingly, James left Lily and stood with Sirius and Remus in the middle of his room.

'What?' he whispered.

Sirius unfolded the map while Remus spoke.

'I know, this is going to hurt, but we are all here for you,' said Remus gently.

Slowly Sirius turned around the map so James could see what he needed to see.

First he saw his footprints and name, then Sirius' and Remus' and then his eyes adjusted to the other name in the room.

_Mollie Dyer._

James felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

He turned and looked at the bed behind him and the beautiful girl in it.

'How?' he manged to croak out.

'She's a metamorphmagus,' said Remus, putting his hand on James' shoulder.

James pushed the hand away and bolted from the room, tears falling down his face, mainly sad tears, but angry too.

He ran past the sorry faces in the common room and out into the castle, not quite sure where he was going, but knowing he had to get away from everyone and everything.

One thing was for sure, Mollie Dyer was NOT a charming girl.

**So I am on holiday this week so today and tomorrow I am going to try and post about four chapters for you to read throughtout the week I am away! SPREAD THEM OUT OR THEY WILL ALL BE GONE!**

**Reviews make me happy **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**BEFORE WE BEGIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER FROM ME FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND A HALF BECAUSE I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY AND THERE IS NO WIFI THERE! SORRY! ENJOY READING IT! x**

The full moon was today, Friday.

Remus had been in the hospital wing since Wednesday, he had become pale and weak. Once again everyone lied and said he was visiting his mother who was very ill.

At around 5 o'clock Madame Pomfrey took Remus down to the whomping willow; the marauders finished off their homework and got ready to go down a little later, they had missed doing this through the summer.

Since Monday, when James had gone from being the happiest he had been in a long time to the saddest very quickly his mood had gone down increasingly. He didn't speak much anymore; none of them did really.

At the start they all had hope of finding Lily but slowly it started to feel more and more impossible.

All these thoughts plagued James as he walked down to the whomping willow with Sirius and Peter; Peter already in animagus form and bounding ahead.

The night unfurled like it usually did, no major injuries which was just as well because Lily wouldn't be there to fix them up; they escaped the forest with only minor scratches.

James found himself back in his bed by five in the morning, pleased to find his bed still smelled of Lily and fell asleep.

Lily had now been missing for a month and three days.

It was cold and dark and damp and disgusting.

Lily sighed as she huddled in the corner of her cell. A man opened the door and flung some bread in, light streaked in and Lily worshipped it for it was gone too soon.

Lily had been counting and she guessed she had been missing now for a month.

_When will they save me? _

_How's James?_

_And Sirius?_

_And Hestia?_

_Daisy?_

_Has someone collected my school work for me to catch up on?_

_Are they even looking for me?_

_Does anyone truly miss me? _

_Am I loved in the outside world? _

Were the questions that had taken over Lily's brain.

Lily crawled over to where the bread was.

She was exhausted.

The door opened again, this never happened, it was out of routine. Lily pushed herself back against the door.

She had been treated badly.

Voldemort would never find out, the death eaters knew they couldn't kill her but she had been beaten many times.

Lily's breathing picked up.

'I won't hurt you,' said a voice Lily recognised instantly.

'What are you doing here?'

'I work for the man who has imprisoned you,'

'Sad the way things work out,' sighed Lily.

'I brought you more bread and some water,'

'Is that it? A month I have been stuck in this cell and you bring me some extra bread and water? Why aren't you saving me?' croaked out Lily, her voice sounding tired from her never using it anymore.

'Like you said awhile ago, I've chosen my path and you chose yours, we have gone separate ways, I can't save you, but I will help your side save you,'

'Okay, whatever, can you leave me alone now?'

The person nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him but not locking it.

James woke up and dressed; leaving his dorm to go to Quidditch practise, he didn't feel like breakfast.

'You're early,' observed Sirius who was setting drills up for the team to do.

'Didn't feel like breakfast,' said James.

Sirius just nodded.

'Want some help?' asked James.

'Yeah can you get the cones from the shed, I forgot my wand but I can't be bothered to walk over,'

James accio'd over the cones and set them up how Sirius asked.

'Here comes Tracy,' said Sirius as Tracy walked onto the pitch.

'Hey guys,'

The two boys just smiled back and carried on setting up and flying it through, checking it would all work. Sirius was trying this new thing, like an activity square that the team would do.

The entire team had turned up by ten and were ready to start when-

Professor McGonagall hurried down from the castle and onto the quidditch pitch, beckoning James and Sirius over to her.

'One second guys,' said Sirius, walking over to McGonagall.

'What's up Minnie?' joked Sirius.

'What's happened?' asked James curiously.

'You had better come with me,'

'But Professor, it's quidditch practise,' said Sirius.

'Cancel the practise then,'

'You can't cancel quidditch!' said James outraged.

'If you two must know, it's about Miss Evans,' said McGonagall.

Sirius turned to his team who were looking at him expectantly.

'PRACTISE IS CANCELLED, BE HERE TOMORROW AT THIS TIME INSTEAD, ENJOY SATURDAY,' shouted Sirius, following McGonagall up to the castle at top speed.

They followed her all the way up to Dumbledore's office and into the chairs opposite a smiling Dumbledore.

'I bring you good news, which I felt you three should hear first,'

Hestia was also sitting in a chair.

'Miss Lily Evans exact point has been found and the aurors plan the attack tonight,' said Dumbledore.

'So Lily is saved?' said Sirius excitedly.

'Perhaps, if their plans go correctly,'

'And the percentage of them going right and wrong is?' asked Hestia.

'About 40%-60%,' said Dumbledore.

'Which number is which?' asked James.

'I feel it would be better for you to guess,' winked Dumbledore.

'What? No!' said Sirius, outraged.

'We will contact you as soon as we know more,' said Dumbledore.

'You're not fooling with us, are you?' asked James, the thought of Lily felt so distance these days, thanks to Mollie Dyer.

'Not at all. I am infact, so positive about this I have asked Miss Dyer to remove herself and belongings from the Heads Dorms and back to her dorm in Ravenclaw,' said Dumbledore.

'Going to go with 60% will go right and 40% it will go wrong then,' said Sirius.

'You guess correctly,' said Dumbledore.

Hestia squealed loudly and reached over the desk and hugged Professor Dumbledore before then realising what she was doing and sitting herself back down and apoligising profusely, she was the colour of a beetroot.

'No Miss Jones, nothing to be sorry about, this is good news, after all this time, this is good news, the stars are re-aligning themselves,' said Dumbledore with a nod to James.

The three of them then left the office in a giddy manner, hugging eachother non-stop, laughing a lot, smiling and being happier than they had in a long time.

**REVIEWWWWW! x**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**I'm back from my holidaaay! Did you all miss me?;) ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRR….**

Nobody slept that night.

James, Sirius and Hestia had gone back to the tower to find their friends and had told them about it straight away.

For the rest of the day everyone was restless waiting until the evening when the aurors had planned to save Lily.

It got to dinner time and Sirius' hunger had got the better of him; he leaped off the sofa and announced that he had to eat before running out of the common room.

Everyone agreed with him and slowly got up to follow him, they didn't have to go very far; he was talking to a small blonde boy who had the brightest blue eyes.

'He's very angelic,' noted Mary.

'True,' said Alice, both of the girls looking him up and down.

The group walked closer over to Sirius and the angel of a boy.

'Oh hey guys, this is Cory,' said Sirius.

The others called out 'hi,' 'hey,' and 'hello.'

'Cory, tell them what you just told me!' said Sirius excitedly.

'Well, my dad is an auror and he has gone with the squad who are saving Lily Evans tonight, he sent me a letter about it,'

His voice was quite rough for such an angelic person.

'Yes and?' asked Hestia excitedly.

'Well he says that it is almost certain that she will be saved tonight and should be returning to school only a week after and that depending on her condition she could be back even sooner; basically it's all good news,' smiled Cory.

'Cory, what's your last name?' asked James, deciding he liked this kid a lot.

'Monteith, Cory Monteith,'

'What year are you in?' asked Remus.

'Fifth,'

'I remember you! You are in Hufflepuff and play quidditch, you're a seeker; I remember Lily telling me last year that she was worried to play you because you're really good!' said Hestia.

'She didn't need to worry,' laughed Cory, remembering the Gryffindors beating the Hufflepuffs, pretty much everytime they played against each other.

'Anyway, see you guys around,' said Cory, smiling and walking past them.

'I like that kid,' said Sirius smiling happily and skipping down to dinner holding Hestia's hand.

Dinner was good.

James and Sirius were heading back up to the common room to finish homework that was in for Monday before a rather flushed Professor Hunter stopped them.

'What is it Sir?' asked James, worried at the red faced, watery eyes of Professor Hunter.

'They're coming,'

'Who are?' asked Sirius.

'Gather all the younger students and get them in their dorms, assign seventh years to each house and some patrolling, get your wands, go!' shouted Professor Hunter running back the way he came.

James and Sirius looked at eachother, before running back into the Great Hall. The Slytherins were already gone.

'ALL STUDENTS IN THE SEVENTH YEAR OVER TO SIRIUS,' shouted James.

'EVERYONE ELSE GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS, NOW!'

'GO,' shouted James again.

James watched everyone leave and then ran over to where Sirius was standing, now with McGonagall.

'Keep your wand with you at all times,' briefed McGonagall. The seventh years nodded.

'Does everyone know where they're going?' asked James.

'Haven't done that yet,' said Sirius.

'Okay, Rosie, Jake, guard Ravenclaw Tower. Sarah, Lucy, walk the fourth floor along with Tommy and Luke. Marlene you go with Emmeline and Dorcas to the third floor, Hestia and Mary go and guard Hufflepuff, Remus go with Frank and Dedalus and watch the dungeons, good luck with that one, Amelia, go to the sixth floor with Harry, Sirius and I will go to the second floor, Peter and Alice guard Gryffindor Tower, Benjy and Sturgis go to the fifth floor,'

'Is that all okay Professor?' asked James looking up at McGonagall.

'Sounds perfect, don't stand around then! Go!' hurried McGonagall. Everyone ran off, taking their wands out their pockets.

'They did this on purpose,' said James.

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius as they ran up some stairs.

'They knew the aurors were going to save Lily tonight so the death eaters made a distraction by attacking Hogwarts, the most loved place in the Wizarding World, knowing some people would have to drop their stance at wherever Lily is and come here,' said James angrily.

'I think you're right Prongs,' said Sirius sadly.

Mary and Hestia had just split from Remus, Frank and Dedalus, before they'd left Frank had whispered in Hestia's ear to look after Mary and now Hestia felt even more pressure.

Alice felt like she had gotten the short straw while she sat outside of Gryffindor Tower with Peter.

'Don't worry, I'll look after you, Frank would kill me if I didn't!' squeaked Peter, all Alice could manage was a small laugh.

Everything went silent inside the castle. It felt as if everyone's breathing had slowed, like the castle was going to sleep then-

BAM.

Windows broke, the glass shattered on the ground and loud shouts were heard from outside the castle.

'Sure do know how to make an entrance,' muttered Sirius, readying himself.

'PROTEGO,' shouted Mary and Hestia, trying to make barriers where the windows usually were; stopping the death eaters curses from entering the castle.

From the dungeons all Remus, Frank and Dedalus could hear were the crashes, nothing had happened to them yet.

All the professors found their way out of classrooms and stood with their students bravely.

'Hey James,' said a small voice.

James whipped around to see a girls face looking up at him.

'Daisy! What are you doing here?' whispered James hiding her away behind him in an attempt to save her.

'Helping, duh,' said Daisy, whipping her wand out and readying herself.

'Go away! Hide yourself!' said James, getting more and more worried now.

'FLIPENDO,'

Daisy's body was sent flying backwards. James cried out.

The death eaters started to enter the school.

'Immobulus!' said James confidently, stopping a death eater from moving.

'Nice one James!' chanted Sirius, joining in with stopping the death eaters movement.

As soon as the bodies of the death eaters were still James would use 'petrificus totalus' so they couldn't wake up anytime soon before then handing them to Sirius who would say 'Mobiliarbus' and moving them out of the window.

They managed to get rid off the death eaters around them pretty quickly using this tactic; apparently they had gone for strength in numbers, not actual talent.

All over the castle, duels and battles were going on. Even if the students and professors of Hogwarts were putting up a good fight; it wouldn't be good enough. For every death eater killed or injured another ten would come flooding through the doors or windows; this was becoming desperate. They needed the aurors, but then, so did Lily.

Lily's night had been the worst.

For the second time she had been here she was called up to the main part of the house. The death eaters walked her through the secret passages of the house, telling her how she wasn't good enough to walk through the main part. She was then pushed into a very big room and left alone with the one and only Voldemort. He grinned at her manically from the other side of the room.

'Come closer,' beckoned Voldemort.

'I'm fine here, thank you,' said Lily defiantly.

'Come here,' hissed Voldemort, raising his arm and opening his palm up; Lily was pushed forward by a gust of wind behind her and pushed down to her knees in front of him.

'That's better,'

'I will never bow down to you,' said Lily, fighting against the urge to put her head down.

'You already are,' said Voldemort menacingly.

'Not willingly,'

Lily's neck cricked and before she knew it her head was most defiantly bent down.

'Now, Miss Evans, tonight, there will be an attack on your beloved school Hogwarts-'

'What! NO!' screamed Lily.

'Yes, unfortunately, yes, it keeps us all entertained,'

'You're sick! You are all sick,' cried Lily struggling against her position on the floor.

'I am giving you a choice; James or Sirius?'

'What?' asked Lily, letting her body go limp.

'Infact, lets just open this up completely, who would you most like dead?'

'You,' muttered Lily.

'Not an option you disgusting mudblood!' cursed Voldemort, before raising his arm and muttering 'crucio'. Lily's screams could probably be heard from miles away.

'Now then, I asked you a question, answer it,'

'I did,' growled Lily.

'Lets make this more simple, I have sent my death eaters to Hogwarts tonight to kill one of your friends, who will it be?'

'None of them!'

'You see Lily, that isn't an option. You must choose,'

'Why? Why are you doing this?'

'If you join my side, I will stop hurting your friends, but if you carry on resisting me I will kill one of your friends once every month,' smiled Voldemort.

'So then what? I join your side and I get instructed to kill people who were my friends or could have been my friends. NO, I won't do it,' said Lily.

'I suppose I'll choose then,' said Voldemort, starting to walk around Lily in imposing circles.

'James Potter would be entertaining to kill,' smirked Voldemort.

'NO, NOT HIM, NOO,' screamed Lily desperately.

'Okay, how about Miss Jones?'

'NO DON'T TOUCH HER,'

'You are going to have to choose one of your friends,'

'Fine, fine, I know who I want to choose,' said Lily, deciding who deserved this the most, who would probably be happier dead than alive.

'Who is it?' hissed Voldemort stopping only a few inches from Lily's face.

'Severus Snape,'

'I will not have him killed,' said Voldemort dismissively.

'Exactly, you won't kill one of your own so why do you expect me too?" asked Lily.

'Choose someone,'

'Me, I choose myself, I would rather die than put my friends through it themselves,'

'They will all die eventually, everyone does,' said Lily.

'Not me, I will live forever,'

'No, one day, I promise you, that someone will come along and defeat you and I cannot wait for that day,' said Lily quietly.

'SHUT UP,' screamed Voldemort, whipping his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Lily.

'You said you wanted to die, well, your wish has come true,' cackled Voldemort before raising his wand and-

**Another chapter down! **

**So you will notice I made a new character who really isn't needed in this story line at all and named him Cory Monteith. This was in memory of Cory Monteith the actor who played Finn on Glee, he died a few days ago from drug overdose and it actually really upset me**** Cory had inspired me in lots of different ways and even though I never knew him it felt like I did and I know it's not much of a memorial thing but it's something so**

**This Chapter is in Memory of Cory Monteith 1983-2013**

**Rest In Peace Cory 3 **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Oooh a cheeky little cliffhanger there! **

**You guys probably aren't even reading this so I'm just going to be quiet now and go on with the story…**

'SHUT UP,' screamed Voldemort, whipping his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Lily.

'You said you wanted to die, well, your wish has come true,' cackled Voldemort before raising his wand and-

There was a loud bang, then a flash of blue light, knocking Lily and Voldemort over.

The remaining death eaters, only two, who weren't fighting at Hogwarts rushed into the room.

'PROTECT THE AREA,' screamed Voldemort, his fears coming true.

The two deatheaters ran back out the door, but too late; an army of ten people met them, they were blown aside. Dumbledore strode into the room first, followed by various aurors; including Charles Potter.

Lily looked up from her place on the ground, her heart warmed instantly.

'Tom, we meet again,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'Old man, don't bother fighting me,' hissed Voldemort.

Out of Voldemort's wand came a yellow burst of light, firstly coming out in a line then broadening and turning into a flame. Dumbledore held up his hands and washed away the flame with water.

'Lily, how are you feeling?' said a voice Lily recognised faintly.

'Dizzy,' said Lily, after falling to the ground and everything else she had been through tonight and all the nights before, dizzy seemed like a good word to use.

'While Voldemort is distracted we are going to take you outside and apparate you to St Mungos,' said the voice, and then Lily recognised it, it was Marlene's dad!

'Yes Mr McKinnon,' said Lily, feeling safe in his hands even if his daughter was a tiny little bit evil…

'You remember me,' chuckled Mr McKinnon.

Lily felt her body raise into the air and float across the room and for the first time, it wasn't painful, just a peaceful journey, if you ignored the shouts and the mega duel going on to the left of her.

The doors slammed and only Dumbledore and Voldemort were left in the room.

'What! Where has she gone?' screamed Voldemort, eyeing the room up.

'You've been fooled Tom and it won't be for the first time,' said Dumbledore.

'ARGHHHHHHH,' screamed Voldemort, advancing on Dumbledore, who simply just turned around and was gone in an instant.

'After all of this, Lily better have been saved,' sighed Sirius limping into the Great Hall to help with the casualties and numbers of students along with Hestia.

'Where's James?' asked Hestia.

'No idea,'

'He better not be on one of these beds,' said Hestia, suddenly looking to the camp beds on the floor.

The good thing was, Sirius and Hestia found out later when they went to speak to McGonagall, nobody died.

All the Hogwarts students were safe, maybe a little injured, but not dead and the aurors had escaped the attack pretty easily.

A few death eaters had died, but that really didn't stand for much when you took a walk around the castle; because even though the people lived, the castle looked dead.

Un-injured people were hurrying around, trying to make the castle look appropriate, some younger children who had forgotten they were wizards and witches were sweeping up and dusting.

'Where's Dumbledore?' said a voice behind Remus and Mary's heads; previously they had been resting on eachothers shoulders but they were startled by the voice.

'Jamesssss, don't just do that!' muttered Mary.

'No idea Prongs, sorry,'

James started to walk off.

'Hey wait,' said Remus, getting up and following James, 'where have you been?' asked Remus curiously.

'After the battle kinda subsided, I went and sat down by the gate, waiting for Lily's arrival, but she never came,' James' eyes started to well up, 'I suppose the whole rescue thing didn't go so well,' finished James, breaking down in front of Remus and the rest of the hall.

'Don't say that,' said Remus giving James a hug.

'You're such a softie,' laughed James gently.

'The ladies love it,' winked Remus.

'Maybe it's just taking a little while longer or maybe she isn't allowed to come back to the castle until it's in its best condition; I mean, imagine if Lily saw this mess, she would freak out!' said Remus.

James just nodded and left Remus' shoulder to go and find Sirius or Hestia, or anyone to keep him distracted from the thought that Lily hadn't been found or maybe even had been found, just not alive, that was the worst.

'I've only been gone awhile and you're already cheating on me with your best mate,' said a voice from behind James; he knew that voice, he knew that voice better than anyone's. That voice was the reason he woke up each day and the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep and dreamt about the owner of the voice, that voice was,

'LILY!' shouted James, turning around to see Lily, in all her beauty.

'It's really you?' asked James, knowing what had happened in the past.

Lily just nodded, this was too difficult to believe; all that time stuck in the dingy, dark room, to finally see the outside world and her entire world; James.

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and twirled her around; her laugh emitting her mouth.

That beautiful laugh.

James put Lily down and then hugged her again; she put her arms around his neck.

'I've missed you so much, I can't even put it into words,' whispered Lily into James' ear.

James put Lily at arms length and just stared into her eyes.

'Over this last month and two weeks, Lily, I realised that I don't even love you anymore,'

Lily's face fell.

'No no no, just listen. I don't love you anymore, it's gone past that, its _need_ now. I believe there are three stages, trust, which we have; then love, which we definitely have and then there's this stage where you can no longer put into words how much you love a person, but when you think long and hard about it, you realise it's need. Lily, I _trust_ you, I _love _you and I _need_ you,' finished James, all the while through his speech, inching closer and closer to Lily, before resting his forehead against hers and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and gently placing his lips against hers.

The kiss felt like only seconds but Lily would have been happy living it for a lifetime.

'If you two are quite finished,' said Sirius, poking Lily on the shoulder. James and Lily pulled away from eachother, to realise the amount of people who had been watching them kiss, basically the entire school by the way and all the teachers. Lily blushed crimson before turning around to face Sirius.

She squealed loudly and then jumped into his arms, sharing the best hug either of them had ever had.

'Awh I have missed you Lily Flower,'

'Don't call me that,' growled Lily with a smirk on her face.

'HESTIA!' shouted Lily, seeing her best friend from over Sirius' shoulder and leaping for her.

Soon enough the four girls were having a group hug; Mary was crying; Alice was muttering about how much she loved everyone and Hestia quickly filled Lily in on the Marlene situation.

Lily lifted her head from the hug and made eye contact with Marlene who had been standing alone until then.

'Come over here you,' laughed Lily.

Marlene looked doubtful.

'Come on,' said Alice smiling.

Marlene ran over to the group and jumped onto them, knocking everyone to the ground, laughing.

'PILE ON,' shouted Sirius, jumping on top of the five girls, joined then by James, Remus, Peter and Frank, followed by the rest of the school.

The old gang was back together.

Dumbledore walked through the doors grandly, stopping everyone in their celebrations.

'I think a little bit of tidying is in order,' chuckled Dumbledore, he raised his arms and wiggled his fingers and soon enough, Hogwarts was back to its old self.

'Now, what time is better than three in the morning to have something to eat!' chuckled Dumbledore.

Everyone went to sit at their tables and awaited the food to arrive.

It popped up and everyone squealed in delight-pizza.

'What is it?' asked a few Slytherins, poking at the odd circular shaped food.

'Ah pure bloods, don't know what they're missing!' laughed Mary, digging into her pizza.

'But seriously, what is it?' asked Frank, befuzzled.

'Just eat it,' said Hestia, glad that Lily had introduced it to her many years ago, along with Alice and then James and Sirius.

'I have to speak to Daisy,' exclaimed Lily, jumping from her seat and going to the Hufflepuff table, searching for Daisy.

'Lily!' shouted someone who was standing on their bench and waving their arms; it was Daisy. Lily smiled and rushed over.

'Aw Daze,' said Lily helping Daisy down and giving her a hug.

'I have missed you so much!' said Daisy.

'I have missed you too,' said Lily honestly.

'Your friends are so nice,' said Daisy.

'Thank you,' chuckled Lily.

'Attention, attention,' said Dumbledore's voice. Lily said goodbye and went and sat back down.

'Tonight has been quite a night, hasn't it? And even if you weren't fighting, the majority were woken up by the fighting and are now here with us, eating the delicious muggle invention that is, pizza!' said Dumbledore cheerfully.

'Congratulations, you are all so much braver and stronger and wiser than you ever thought yourselves to be,'

'But some people among us went even further than bravery and intelligence, they became heroes among us tonight, people who put their lives after the lives of younger children, people who truly helped save the castle tonight, and their friend. James Potter, for your true bravery and intelligence, fifty points to Gryffindor. Sirius Black, for your persistence and bravery fifty points, also to Gryffindor, Hestia for you love and loyalty, thirty points to Gryffindor, Alice, for your helpfulness, thirty points to Gryffindor. Marlene, for your loyalty to your friends even if it seems hopeless, twenty points are awarded to Gryffindor. Emmeline Vance, for your wits and quick thinking, forty points will be awarded to Ravenclaw House. Benjy Fenwick, for your wits also while in battle, thirty points will also be awarded to Ravenclaw House.

Dorcas Meadows, for the brilliance you have showed tonight, beyond any of your peers, I award you fifty points for Hufflepuff House. And finally, Daisy Walters, you are a wonder, tonight, Daisy stayed at the battle without permission; so truthfully I should be deducting points, but to do that would be wrong. Tonight you showed so many of your talents off, your bravery, your wits, your loyalty, your cunningness and most importantly, you found yourself. For this, I award you seventy points, congratulations Daisy.

The entire school stood and clapped and whooped and cheered, even if they didn't know Daisy, they had fallen in love with her in the last few minutes.

Gryffindor had gained 180 points.

Ravenclaw had gained 70 points.

Hufflepuff had gained 120 points.

And Slytherin had gained nothing.

'We have to win the house cup this year, it being the last year and all,' said Lily as the group all walked back up to the common rooms to sleep.

'And the quidditch cup!' said Sirius.

'Lily, you excited for the head dorms?' winked Marlene.

'Oh shh! But I had completely forgotten about that,' realised Lily.

'Well you have remembered now,' pushed Marlene.

'Okay then yes, I am excited, but not for the reasons you are thinking off! You dirty child,' chuckled Lily.

She was glad she was friends with Marlene again, of course it would never be the same as before and Marlene wouldn't exactly be trusted again, but it was nice to have her around again, to laugh with and joke with.

'See you losers tomorrow,' said James, taking Lily's hand and running down the corridor to the heads dorms.

'And this is it,' smiled James, opening up the dorm, using the password 'Lily Evans.'

'Can my name not be the password, please?' asked Lily.

'Oh okay then,' murmered James; sitting down on the top of the sofa. Lily pushed him over the edge of the sofa.

'How do I change it?' asked Lily.

'Talk to the door,'

'So I just talk to it?' asked Lily, bewildered.

'This is the wizarding world, you know,' said James, emerging from the floor.

'Hey there door,' said Lily optimistically. The door handle glowed to a bright gold.

'Can I change the password?' asked Lily.

'Sure thing,' said the door in an Australian accent. Lily giggled at the door.

'What was the original password?' asked the door.

'Er, Lily Evans,'

'That is trueeeeeee. Now what do you want the next password to be?' asked the door.

Lily pondered for a second.

'Pizza!' said Lily; James laughed.

'Sorry what was that?' asked the door.

'Pizza!' said Lily.

'Too right, well see you later alligator!' said the door.

'In awhile crocodile,' said James.

The door handle returned to its normal rusty bronze colour.

'You have to end the conversation with the phrase in awhile crocodile, by the way,' said James.

'Crazy,' said Lily sighing.

'I need to sleep,' said Lily yawning.

'Your stuff is in your room,' said James, taking Lily's hand and helping her up.

'Goognight James, I love you,' said Lily, heading for the staircase.

'I love you so much Lily more than anything or anyone,' said James, watching Lily go up the stairs before turning and heading for his own.

Lily dreamt she was back in that cold dark room.

She woke suddenly, sweating slightly.

She stood up and hurried down the stairs, across the common room and then up the stairs to James' room and opened the door slightly and sneaked in.

She brought up the covers and got in underneath it, snuggling up to James.

'What you doing Lil?' asked James, half asleep, half awake.

'Bad dreams,'

'You're okay now, I got you, I promise, nothing will harm you when you're with me,' whispered James, meaning every word he said.

'Okay, I trust you,' said Lily, snuggling into James' chest.

'I love you,' replied James.

And then quietly so only eachother could hear they whispered, 'I need you,'

And it was true. They were no longer two different people. In all the time they had spent away from eachother, it had brought them closer. They needed eachother and loosing eachother was no longer an option.

This was a love they _couldn't_ lose.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Sorry, it's been such a long time:p I have been sosososososo busy! But anyway, on with the storyyyy….**

The next day everyone got back into the normal routine; lessons begun again and everyone traipsed between the corridors to their next place of learning. Lily fitted back in straight away and it was as if she never left. James of course, kept an eye on her and tried not to let Lily too far out of his sight. The school was quieter and more sub-dued than usual. The events of last night had shaken a lot of people. Walking down the corridors was eery. A few years ago you would hear laughter and excitement among the children, you would have seen people being chased or hide and seek among the younger years and people joking but now, the only noise was footsteps and quiet conversations about nothing to happy. Laughing was rare, but Sirius intended to change that.

They got to their last lesson of the day, potions. Lily sat at the front eagerly with a not so eager Hestia; while Sirius and James sat at the back.

'Mate, I've got a plan,' whispered Sirius; while Slughorn talked about something Sirius and James found completely un-interesting.

'What is it?' asked James.

'Have you noticed how down the entire school is?' asked Sirius looking into James' eyes.

'Yeah, but you can hardly blame them, last night was rough,' shrugged James.

'No, there's no laughter anymore, no happiness,'

'And what are you going to do about it then?' questioned James, even though he knew what was coming.

'We are going to have a prank, of course,' smiled Sirius. James pulled out some parchment from his bag and a quill and started writing down ideas for the prank, while Sirius did the same.

It turns out, Lily wasn't so interested in the lesson as everyone thought.

She had started writing notes to Hestia about a plan she had had.

L: _I want to do a prank! The school is so dull and boring and sad, it could help everyone's spirits! _

H:_ Why Lil? That's kinda the boys thing, they're probably better at it too…_

L: _Never know, unless we try_

H:_ Why don't we ask if we can do a joint prank with them, like combine the boys and the girls?_

L: _Why don't you want to do this? Are you scared of getting caught Hestiaaaa?;) _

H: _No. Fine, we will organise a prank and it will be amazing! Let's get Alice, Mary and Marlene in on it too? _

L: _Yes! And it will be better than anything the Marauders have ever done!_

H: _Some good fighting talk from you there Lily! It will be so good it will blow everyone's socks off!_

L: _Not so good fighting talk there Hest…._

The girls looked up from the notes and into eachothers eyes; this would be good.

The lesson finished and both groups ran to the common room, completely unaware of what the other was doing.

'Aw, I've missed this room!' said Lily as she sat down on her old bed and looked at the rooms contents.

'Come back then!' said Mary.

'She's perfectly happy sharing a bed with James every night,' winked Marlene.

'So why have you called us up here?' asked Alice, cutting across the laughter.

'Well! While in potions, I had the most amazing idea,' gushed Lily.

'Wait, you mean to say, you weren't writing everything Slughorn said down?' gasped Mary.

'No, I had read about that in the summer, already knew it,' said Lily, walking over to Hestia's bed and reaching underneath it to where the secret stash of food was and pulling out an apple, taking a massive bite.

'Oh apples, I have missed you,' said Lily, looking at her apple lovingly.

'LILY! Tell us about your amazing idea,' said Marlene.

'Oh right yeah, well, you guys have probably noticed but this school is seriously sad? Like, no one laughs and it's just really sad,' said Lily, looking at everyone in turn. They all nodded and muttered some yes'.

'Well, I intend to change it! We are going to pull a prank!' beamed Lily.

'Isn't that more of a marauder thing?' asked Alice.

'Look at the four of them! They are all so sad, they're just covering it, they need a prank just as much as the rest of the school,' said Lily.

'Fair point. I'm in! I have always wanted to pull a prank, this will be great,' smiled Mary.

'Nice! Alice, Marlene?' asked Lily.

'Yeah okay, but it has to be the best prank in the entire world,' said Marlene.

'Well, I'm already in,' said Hestia.

'Okay then fine, if you're all doing this,' said Alice sighing at what she was getting herself into.

'You're such a mother hen,' laughed Lily, enforcing a group hug.

And so the planning begun.

In the boys dorm they were trying to think of decent ideas; they were all out.

'What about, getting a unicorn to walk around the school for a day?' suggested Sirius. James threw a pillow in his face.

'That's the worst one yet,' said Remus.

'Can't be much worse than Peters,' laughed Sirius, remembering all their pathetic attempts.

'Oh yeah, lets all paint ourselves purple and walk around singing the word purple all day,' laughed James, throwing another pillow at Peter.

'This is rubbish guys, come on, we are pranking legends at this school, we must be able to think of something,' sighed Sirius, throwing the pillows back at James and lying down on this bed.

'I've got it,' said James, sitting up all of a sudden and pulling out parchment from his desk and a quill. He had the glint in his eye which let everyone know he had a plan. Remus grinned and grabbed all his spell books.

'Okay, so this is how it will go,' began James…

And so the planning of the prank began.

Later that night, James walked back to the heads dorms; only to find that Lily wasn't there. She must still be with the girls he thought; he lay down on the sofa in front of the fire and waited for her to return.

The prank was all planned and would commence the day after tomorrow, Wednesday.

About an hour later Lily arrived back, her mind full of the plans for tomorrow.

'You're late,' said James.

'Sure am,' laughed Lily, looking down at her boyfriend sprawled out on the sofa.

'If a teacher had caught you, you would be in so much trouble,' said James.

'But they didn't, so it's okay,'

'Your right, it is okay,' laughed James at how odd this conversation had become.

'Give me a cuddle,' said James, opening his arms so Lily could come and cuddle him.

So Lily did so, she could feel his breath on her neck.

'What have you been up to?' whispered James into Lily's ear.

'Just with the girls, talking and stuff,' lied Lily, it was rule number one of pranking, don't tell.

'You?' asked Lily.

'Waiting for you,' chuckled James.

'Come on, lets go to sleep,' said Lily, pulling herself off of the sofa.

'Noooo, I'm tired,' moaned James. Lily took his arms and pulled him up using all her strength.

'Okay then, lets go,' said James standing up and reaching down and pulling Lily up so he was carrying her bridal style.

James carried Lily up the stairs and to his room and, well, I think you know the rest ….…

The next day James woke up and looked to his left and saw the sleeping Lily, beautiful as ever.

He looked at the clock on the wall, quarter past seven.

_Shit._

'Lilyy, wake up,' whispered James, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Lily groaned quietly but turned over and opened her eyes.

'What time is it?' muttered Lily.

'Seven fifteen,' said James.

'Ah poo!' squealed Lily jumping out of bed and then realising she was totally naked, squealing and jumping back into bed. James started laughing, so loud Lily thought the castle would concave.

'Shut up,' muttered Lily, realising that the pranks were due to begin at around seven thirty and that the girls needed her there to do the spell work.

'Her take the blanket,' said James, reaching down to the bottom of his bed where he had a blanket and giving it to Lily.

'Thankssssss,' said Lily, getting out of bed and wrapping herself in the blanket and running out of the room shouting, 'Love you! See you later,'

James just sighed; she was a beautiful wonder.

Lily showered and got dressed and ran to the Gryffindor common room where the girls were all waiting for her it was seven thirty-two; damn.

'Sorry, sorry I'm late!' panted Lily, trying to dry her hair as the five girls walked down to the dungeons.

Breakfast started at seven fifteen, so hopefully all the Slytherins were at breakfast.

Lily walked down to the end of the corridor checking in the classrooms as she went, nobody was in any of them. Mary had gone to Slughorn's office to keep him occupied by asking him a potions question. He always ate breakfast in his cupboard sized office so he had to be kept busy and stopped from coming out into the corridor. Alice, Marlene and Hestia kept watch while Lily did her magic.

She started at the end of the corridor and started muttering spells, she made her way up the corridor to where Alice, Marlene and Hestia were waiting and watching, waving her wand across the corridor.

'Done,' smiled Lily.

'How do we know it works?' asked Alice.

'We'll see when Mary comes out into the corridor, around, now,' said Lily, looking up and as guessed, Mary stepped out into the corridor, slipping and sliding everywhere, unable to get her footing; it was like an ice rink but worse. The girls laughed.

'But Lily, we have potions today, this will happen to us too!' said Marlene.

'I could put a spell on us that stopped us slipping everywhere, but then it would be obvious who did it, so we'll have to just live with it,' shrugged Lily, raising her wand to summon Mary out of the corridor, so they could go to breakfast.

They got to the great hall, about to walk in.

'This is so exciting,' whispered Mary.

Last night, when the castle had been asleep, Alice and Marlene had come down into the great hall and pulled off their side of the prank.

When the five girls entered the hall, a very bright sight met their eyes. The entire hall was painted the Gryffindor red, from the walls to the floor, including the tables and the benches. Even the sky had turned a reddish colour. The girls faces dropped with astonishment, trying to hide their glee.

'Oh my goodness, this is insane,' laughed Lily, slowly walking to the table and sitting down next to James.

'You guys okay, you look glum?' asked Hestia, sitting down next to Sirius.

'We didn't do this,' said Remus.

'What?' asked Alice.

'We didn't pull this prank,' said Sirius solemnly.

'So?' asked Mary.

'It means somebody else in this school did and we are meant to be The Marauders,' said James.

'Oh I see, well just show them you can do better!' said Lily, covering for the girls; they didn't want to be found out, they wanted it to anonymous.

'Why didn't we ever think of painting the entire great hall?' asked Remus.

Little did they know there was more to come.

At seven fifty-one, a shower of yellow glitter, for Hufflepuff came down, incasing the entire student and teacher population and floor and tables and benches; making it yellow. Slowly the floor became entirely yellow; the Hufflepuffs cheered.

Next came a shower of blue, colouring one of the wall entirely with the ravenclaw blue.

Then at seven fifty-two the tables and benches returned to normal colour, leaving a red wall, a blue wall and a yellow floor.

'This is such advanced magic,' sighed Remus, thrifting through his spell book.

'They managed to put a spell timer on, they could have done the prank years ago but it only went off now,' said Remus looking up at everyone.

'So you mean to say, the people who pulled this prank might not even be at the school anymore?' exclaimed Sirius.

'Pretty much,' sighed Sirius'

'We'll never find them,' said Peter.

'Well, on the bright side they can't be dead,' said Lily, 'a spell dies with the caster of the spell, so you could find them,' shrugged Lily.

'Anyway, we are going to go to charms now, see you later,' said Mary, taking Lily and Hestia with her. Alice and Marlene stayed, it was part of the plan.

'They don't suspect a thing,' smiled Mary, while they left the hall.

'Time for stage three,' said Hestia.

The three of them got to the charms corridor, it was empty thank goodness.

Mary pulled out her wand after they had checked it was clear and started her spell work, making her way over to the door of her classroom where Lily and Hestia already were.

Mary entered the room and then closed the door quickly.

'All okay?' asked Hestia.

'Yep,'

'Suppose we better get out there and get stuck then,' sighed Lily standing up.

'Alice and Hestia better remember how to un stick us,' laughed Mary, stepping outside of the class room and instantly being sucked towards the wall.

'Works then,' laughed Lily, stepping out also and then being stuck to the wall instantly.

'Your turn Hestia,' chuckled Mary.

And just like the other two, as soon as Hestia stepped outside into the corridor, she had no control over her body and she ended up being stuck to the wall.

'I can't move,' said Lily.

'That's the point,' said Hestia dryly.

'Alice and Marlene better remember to unstick us from above and not come down this corridor,'

'Can you just imagine McGonagall stuck to the wall?' laughed Mary, having the image of her tight face and pulled back hair stuck to the wall.

The three of them started howling with laughter.

Two minutes later, James appeared in the corridor and a second later he was stuck to the opposite wall.

'What the hell?' raged James.

'OI SIRIUS DON'T COME DOWN HERE,' he shouted.

'Are you alright mate?' Sirius came back with, he ran into the corridor and then he too got stuck to the wall.

'Told you not to come,' chuckled James.

'Shut up,' said Sirius.

'This people are good,' sighed James.

'These corridor was fine half an hour ago! I walked down here because I forgot my books yesterday!' said Sirius.

'Which means, it has to be someone who came down here recently,'

'Unless it's a timed spell again,' said Lily.

'No, I reckon it's someone who just came down here,' said Sirius, thinking it all out.

'Which would mean…' said James, not sure if he should finish his sentence or not.

'It's you guys!' accused Sirius.

'Oh yeah, definitely, we pulled the prank and decided to stick ourselves to the wall,' said Lily sarcastically.

'No, if we had pulled this prank we would have done it far more cleverly,' concluded Mary.

'This is true,' said Hestia.

'Okay, fine, it's not you,' said Sirius.

Slowly the rest of the class started to arrive and more and more got stuck to the wall. The Ravenclaws were trying to think about it all logically while most of the Gryffindors were just laughing about it.

'Where's Alice and Marlene?' asked Frank suddenly from his place on the wall next to Mary.

'Don't know actually,' shrugged Lily.

'IT MUST BE THEM THEN!' shouted Sirius victoriously.

'Yeah obviously, I mean Alice is probably the most rebellious person in the entire world,' said Mary.

'Okay fine, maybe not Alice, but Marlene would totally do something like this!'

'Marlene isn't going to put her friendship with us in anymore danger than it's in,' said Hestia.

'Padfoot, just drop it, we aren't going to find out who is it and blaming it on the girls isn't fair, it's not them,' said James.

All of a sudden Lily, Hestia and Mary found themselves being lifted up into the air and off the wall.

'What's happening?' shouted Lily, genuinely scared even though this was meant to happen.

'LILY!' shouted James, like it actually pained him, that he was stuck on this wall while Lily floated up to who knows where.

'LILY I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN!' shouted James.

Lily felt terrible; she hadn't thought about how much this might worry James. He had been keeping an eye on her much more since she got back and now she was just floating off.

'You won't I promise,' said Lily, knowing she could keep the promise.

'Come back!' shouted Sirius.

'Where are you going?' cried Remus, 'PUT THEM DOWN!'.

Too late, they had gone, the three of them had sunk through the ceiling; greeted by Alice and Marlene.

'Nice one,' said Mary.

'I feel bad,' said Lily.

'Can we get Sirius, James and Remus up here too?' asked Hestia.

'That would give it away,' said Marlene.

'Yeah you're right,' sighed Mary.

'Okay then,' said Lily sadly.

'Well anyway, in the very centre of the corridor there's a thin strip where you can walk and you won't be sucked onto a wall,' said Mary.

'So we could always go back down and walk along that strip?' said Alice.

'No, too obvious. I think we just need to stay up here for a while,' sighed Lily, sitting down.

The girls joined her.

'Are we all ready for stage four?' asked Marlene, looking to Hestia and Lily.

'Yep,' grinned the two of them.

'I can't believe we have never tried pranking before, it's so much fun!' laughed Mary.

'I know, we're great at it too which always helps,' winked Marlene.

'I didn't even think I'd like it, but it's not so bad,' chuckled Alice.

'Well it can only get better this afternoon!' said Lily, thinking about what they had in store.

And then from below they heard:

'What on earth is-ahhhh!'

And they could only guess that was McGonagall being stuck to the wall and they tried unbelievably hard to stifle their laughter.

**Well there you go, another chapter gone**

**I know it doesn't really move the story along or do anything but unfortunetaly there will probably be a few like this until Christmas and new years and birthdays and stuff**** BUT IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Lots of love **** xxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After lots of shouting from the pupils and McGonagall too, Slughorn wondered up from his office a few floors below and was about to step into the corridor to see what on earth was going on when he realised the assortment of people stuck to the wall and decided it better to just speak to them from here.

'Now, see here, I am trying to grade fourth year papers and I cannot because you're all making a racket! Quieten down!' he scolded, before beginnining to walk away.

'Professor, don't pretend you haven't seen us stuck to the wall!' shouted Sirius.

'Oh very well, you want to be unstuck?'

'YES!' shouted pretty much the entire class.

Slughorn took out his wand and did some spells but to no avail.

'I'm sorry, this magic is good strong lasting magic,' sighed Slughorn before turning to go.

'Okay, so the wall is going to ware off for lunchtime, correct?' checked Marlene with Lily who had all the plans written down.

'Correct, but only for lunch, then it automatically becomes sticky again,' replied Lily.

'And the slippery dungeon corridor?'

'Slippery until midnight,' chuckled Hestia.

The girls were now sitting in the library, ten minutes before lunch; Slughorn had let them have the period off seeing as they would be the only students in the class, so of course, Lily made them all go to the library with her; because what better place was there to be?!

'And stage four will happen this lunchtime,' stammered Mary.

'Don't worry about it, it should all work out okay,' thought Lily, praying it would.

'And if it doesn't?' asked Alice unsurely.

'We will all probably die,' smiled Lily.

'Okay then well lets go,' said Hestia; collecting her stuff and pushing it into her bag; the others followed.

'Mary calm down, you'll give it away,' said Lily.

Mary was practically bobbing up and down in her seat with a look of pure terror on her face.

'Okay, I'm calm,' smiled Mary.

The school started to all file into lunch, happy to eat after the mornings work or in some people's cases being stuck to a wall.

A bit later than everyone else came in James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'Hey guys!' smiled Marlene, moving over so Remus could fit in next to Mary.

'We were stuck on that fricking wall all morning!' exclaimed James, sitting down next to Lily and planting a kiss on her cheek.

'How come you guys were lifted off it?!' said Sirius.

'We have no idea, but we just found ourselves on the next floor!' said Lily, using her acting skills well.

'How did you guys get off it anyway? Did the same thing happen?' asked Hestia.

'Nope, guess the spell ran out of something or someone was feeling nice, but at the same time we all just fell onto the floor and weren't stuck anymore,' said Remus shrugging.

'Whoever these prankers are, they better stop, how did they even think they could beat us,' said Peter.

'Don't like the rivalry, do you?' teased Mary.

'We have worked for seven years to get where we are and these people just come along and think they can take it from us, no wonder we aren't liking it!' exclaimed Sirius.

'You guys, chill out, they probably only did it to cheer the school up a bit, everyone is so miserable they needed this, you guys can still prank too,' said Lily, surprised how much this had got to them.

'Yeah I suppose you're right Lil, I mean look around,' shrugged James.

And it was true, when you looked over at the other house tables people were talking about their morning, either stuck on a wall or slipping down a corridor, everyone was laughing, people were still speculating over that mornings breakfast even if the walls and floor had returned back to normal colour. Even the Slytherins were cracking smiles.

'Lets not beat them then, lets join them, tomorrow we'll begin our pranks too,' whispered Sirius so only the group of friends could hear.

'Sounds good,' smiled Hestia, giving Lily a look only they knew the meaning off.

'Oh leaping lizards! I left my favourite quill in the entire world in the library, I'll be back in a minute,' said Lily, running out off the hall.

'I'll go too,' said James, keeping the promise he made to himself not to let Lily be alone or out of his sight if he could help it.

This was not part of the girls plan; but they could handle it; you see, Lily was the trigger.

'Hey, wait up,' said James, just after they'd left the great hall.

'Oh hey,' smiled Lily, letting James walk up to her and take her hand.

'When I walked through the doors for lunch today, I was happier to see you than the food,' said James into Lily's ear as they walked along to the library.

'That makes a change,' smiled Lily.

'You just went up through the ceiling, I didn't even know where you were going or who was taking you and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it was the worst thing I'd ever experienced, although first place was definitely the month and a half I spent without you,'

'What about those five and a half years of me hating you? Wasn't that pretty bad?' chuckled Lily.

'Nope, cause I knew you would fall for me someday and how right was I!' laughed James.

'I see your ego still hasn't changed,' said Lily sarcastically.

'It's just another thing you love about me,'

'I'm not so sure about that,' replied Lily.

'Well you seem to put up with it,'

'Hm yeah, I wonder why I do that,' pondered Lily in a jokey way.

'Yeah I don't know why I put up with your flaring temper either,'

'To be fair, you haven't annoyed me for so long you haven't seen my temper in awhile now,'

'I reckon it's just boiling up inside of you and will explode one day,' joked James.

'Just like your massive head will if it gets any bigger,' sighed Lily, before poking James in the stomach and letting go of his hand and running the rest of the way to the library, with James chasing her and occasionally catching her and then letting her go again.

As Lily took a step into the library, she knew what would now be happening in the great hall, the four tables, including the teachers one would now be in mid air and stay there until Lily left the library, she could almost hear the commotion.

'Where did you leave it?' asked James, following Lily in.

'Over here,' said Lily walking down an aisle and then seeing that the table Lily left her quill on was now being occupied by a most unpleasant person, she stopped walking and James, not having fast enough reactions, walked into Lily from behind.

'Ow,' whispered Lily, trying not to get the persons attention. She turned around just in time to put her hand over James' mouth and stop him from saying something loud or obnoxious or the worry sorry and pushed him into another aisle.

'What?' whispered James.

'My quill, is on the table, with Snape on it,' sighed Lily, really not wanting to have to talk to Snape.

'Do you want me to get it for you?' asked James, wondering why girls made such a fuss about this.

Lily nodded her head and pushed James back out into the aisle and she stayed where she was.

'Um Snape, can I get Lily's quill please, she says she left it on this table?' asked James, picking up Lily's quill.

'Do you worship the ground she walks on Potter? Why couldn't she get her own quill? Worried she would see me? Or could you not leave her alone?' spat back Snape.

'No I just offered to get it for her,' said James.

'Well finders keepers losers weepers,' said Snape, taking how of the other end of the quill.

'How old are you, five?' asked James.

Snape started to pull the quill.

'You are going to break it Snape, this is Lily's favourite quill, don't break it,' warned James, knowing that Lily was attached to this quill as it was the first one she had ever bought all the way back in first year.

'Oh shut up Potter! It would only be broken like mine and hers friendship, thanks to you,' spat Snape.

'I didn't break your friendship, you did that on your own. Just give me the quill please,' James had let go off the quill in fear of breaking it.

Snape stood up, he was nothing in height compared to James, or muscle; James towered over him, staring down at Snape.

Snape whipped out his wand before James had time to react and shouted,

'SECTUMSEMPRE!' luckily, James' reactions had gotten better since he just bumped into Lily and he dived to one side before getting hit

'SEVERUS!' shouted Lily, leaving the aisle now.

'Lily,' said Snape, before rushing to put his wand away.

Lily ran over to James and pulled him up from the ground.

'You sicken me. All the lies you tell yourself to make you feel better, they will run out one day and you will realise that no one stole me away from you, you ruined everything single handedly in less that ten seconds. You are your own worst enemy and I actually feel sorry for you because you will never have a true friend again and you will never have someone fall in love with you because there is too much jealousy and cruelness inside of you to ever get beaten by happiness. Be ashamed of yourself, you're nothing. And if you wanted my friendship back you would not go about it by hurting the one I love the most. Give me my quill back, Snivelous,'

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to gobble them all back up again, she felt evil for saying such harsh things to him and the worst of all was only a word; Snivelous. Lily knew he couldn't stand that so of course, she had used it against him.

Lily looked down at her feet in shame but also at how awkward the situation had become; James standing next to her, protectively close and Snape standing opposite her.

There was nothing more to say, it had all been said before.

Lily held her hand out for her quill and looked up into Snape's eyes.

He handed it over wordlessly. His hand touched Lily's and he stayed there a second longer than necessary.

Something seemed to break in him, like that quill was the last part of Lily he would ever know again; he remembered the quill perfectly well and how happy she had been about it that day in the park, he knew the quill nearly as well as he thought he had known Lily.

'Bye Lily,' Snape's voice croaked as Lily and James had turned to go.

Lily heard it but just kept walking, wanting to get as far away as possible.

She had kept her tears in but as soon as she was a decent distance away they began to fall thick and fast.

James' arms encased her, while he whispered comforting things into her ear.

Lily pulled away and wiped her eyes.

'You're so beautiful Lil,' said James, once again struck by Lily's beauty.

'No I'm not,' said Lily. Whenever people complimented her, she just felt awkward, like nothing nice they had to say could ever be true, not about her anyway.

'Yeah you are, you just went through something horrible, cried and still your eyes are sparkling even when there seems to be no light. I promise you Lily, this seems like a dark patch, the last few years and the next to come, but we'll get out of it, together, and even after the dark times, your eyes will shine like the stars, like they are now, and then we'll come into the light and you'll shine brighter than ever, and in years time, when we are as old as Dumbledore, I know I'll still be able to look over at you and say, you're the most beautiful person I know,'

'I love you so much James, including your fat head,' chuckled Lily, hugging James again.

They walked back into a very loud and excited hall.

'What do you think happened?' asked Lily to James as they went and joined their friends again, even though she knew full well what had happened.

'Don't know but I reckon we'll find out,'

And just at that second Daisy ran up to the two of them from her place on the Hufflepuff table.

'Did you guys miss it? That is rubbish for you! But it was crazy, all off a sudden all the tables just lifted into mid air and then stayed like that for fifteen minutes or something, it was crazy!' exclaimed Daisy.

Lily did a great job at being surprised and fascinated, while James just smiled warmly at Daisy before going to get Sirius, Remus and Peter so they could start their pranks sooner.

It was nearing the end of lunch, the charms corridor would once again have sticky walls.

'Ready Hest?' asked Lily.

This was the fifth stage of their prank and there was two more to come this evening.

'Yep let's go,' said Hestia, smiling at the girls to let them know what was happening.

As Lily got up from the table James looked to her wondering where she was going.

'Hestia forgot one of her books, we are going to the dorm room, see you in Transfiguration,' smiled Lily.

James nodded, 'see you later Lil,' he said before continuing planning with the boys.

There was only three minutes until people would leave the hall for lessons, this was going to be a rush.

Lily and Hestia started running down the halls into empty classrooms.

'What took you so long getting back from the library?' asked Hestia.

'Trouble with Snape,' panted Lily, waving her wand about and finishing off a classroom, which was now completely upside down, and finding another one.

'Okay, we have done ten, is that enough?' asked Hestia.

'Yep, it has to be, look,' gulped Lily, seeing a bunch of Ravenclaws coming down.

'Wands away,' whispered Hestia.

'I cannot believe he would do that!' exclaimed Lily.

'I know, it was completely ridiculous!' laughed Hestia, going along with Lily's cover up.

'That was too close,' sighed Lily, joining the line for transfiguration, next to Hestia who just nodded.

'Everything okay?' asked Alice.

'Just dandy,' said Lily, looking at James standing next to her and around at all her friends and realising that what James said earlier, about it being a dark time was completely true but that didn't mean you couldn't find some sort of light in it and Lily had done just that, when she was with these people, she was in the light, shining as bright as a star.

**Okay, first of all I would like to say sorry for not posting for like 2 weeks, I am evil and I feel like Umbridge, I'm sorry forgive me pleaseeee**

**Secondly, I'm about to loose my wifi for about nine days (cries in a corner for the next week and 2 days) so don't expect anything for a little while but I will try and write a few chapters and post them before I loose my beloved wife**

**Thirdly, soon I will be going back to school which means chapters could lessen A LOT because the next two years of my life I am actually going to have to work really hard to get the grades I need, so sorry in advance for this**

**Fourth, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! **

**What was your favourite part?**

**What was your least favourite part?**

**Thoughts on lily and james fluff?**

**Do you want more fluff or less?**

**Thoughts on James and Snape?**

**Liking the pranks?**

**Okokokokokokokokok**

**Lots of love**

**Meeeeeeee**

**ps. Review;) **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**I can tell I'm getting old because the font size is now at 18, oh okay….**

**Anyway, on with the story….**

That night scheduled phases six and seven of the prank. The girls were ecstatic. They had decided to do seven pranks because that was the amount of years they had missed out on pranking.

Their sixth prank was relatively small compared to the others and was incredibly simple magic that even Mary, the under-confident one, had droned that 'she could do in her sleep,' the girls felt fine about this last prank.

It began in last lesson, where Mary and Alice had a free period.

They started chanting a spell at the same time, 'avis.'

While they did this they pointed their wand to any small object, or even large object there was around. They were in the library, so there was a perfect amount of objects to change.

And what were they changing into?

Birds of course!

Slowly they changed almost all the books into birds; Alice was amazed the librarian hadn't noticed until Mary pointed out that she was very much so asleep and possibly dead.

Then, one by one they let them out into the school.

There were hundreds of them.

And they were openly roaming around the school just as classes had ended.

The students were in awe of them and some were scared.

Lily came out of potions and slided up the corridor just as everyone else did; wishing she hadn't put it here on the day she had potions and saw the birds and automatically took up her and Hestia's part of the plan.

'Lily, Slughorn wants to walk to you,' said Hestia, a lie of course.

'I'll wait out here for you, Lil,' said James standing by the door.

'No it's okay, you go ahead, I'll see you in the common room!' smiled Lily.

Hestia and Lily went back into the classroom and dug out bird food from their bags.

'Lily why do you just have this in your room?' wondered Hestia again for the seventh hundred time.

'I like birds, okay!' said Lily in a shrill voice.

'A bit too much I think,' chuckled Hestia; Lily seriously had heaps of bird food.

Almost as soon as they'd taken the food out birds were flying into the door for it.

'How can they even smell that?' asked Hestia in wonder.

'It's like Sirius when it's mealtimes, he can smell food from miles away,' laughed Lily.

Lily went to the door and opened it, letting a flock of birds into the room and then closing and locking the door.

'Ready?' asked Lily; taking out her wand.

'Sure am,'

The girls started to wave their wands about hitting as many birds as possible with the spell 'Engorgio,' and making each bird much, much bigger before opening the door and letting the birds out, some needed an encouraging push to actually get through the door.

'Okay, have we got all the bird feed up from the floor?' asked Lily looking around.

'Yep,' replied Hestia.

'Okay lets go,' smiled Lily.

They went back up to Gryffindor common room but only Remus was there.

'Hey Rem, are you okay?' asked Lily, noticing Remus wasn't looking too good.

'Yeah, I'm okay, it's just coming to my time of the month,' chuckled Remus.

'Oooh me too,' sighed Hestia, sitting down next to Remus on the sofa.

'Where is everyone?' asked Lily, like literally, the entire common room was empty.

'Outside probably,' said Remus pointing to the window. Lily then looked outside for the first time in awhile that day and noticed that it was snowing!

Lily went to the window and opened it, sticking her hand out and catching snowflakes.

'Woah,' said Lily, then looking down to the ground and realised almost the entire Hogwarts population was in the snow.

'You were right, everyone's outside,' said Lily, running up the stairs to get her coat and hat.

'Lil, are you going to go down there?' shouted up Hestia.

'Yes, do you want me to get your coat?' replied Lily.

'No thanks, I'm going to stay here,' answered Hestia.

'Kay then, well I'm going to fly down then,' laughed Lily, thinking her new pranking ways had changed her and laughing to herself.

'See you later, have fun,' said Remus, but Lily was already gone and flying out to the tree where all her friends were.

'I don't know you very well,' observed Hestia, sitting on the other end of the sofa and supposedly reading a book.

'I suppose your right,' said Remus.

'Like, we spend time together because everyone else does but I don't think I have ever actually spent time with you, if that makes sense,' said Hestia.

'It makes perfect sense,' chuckled Remus.

'Kinda weird if you think about it,' pondered Hestia putting the book down.

'Well, we are here now so let's do something and get to know eachother!' said Remus, putting The Daily Prophet aside.

'Do you actually read that?' asked Hestia, an eyebrow arching.

'It's full off toss but you need to know what's going on or what the ministry want you to think,' replied Remus shrugging.

'Fair enough, what lies have been told today then?' asked Hestia.

'The attacks on the muggles in Wales were not committed by dark wizards, it was a tragedy four people lost their lives but it is by no means a wizarding issue,' reported Remus in a monotone voice.

'They are so stubborn!' exclaimed Hestia.

'Yep,' sighed Remus.

'Anyway, want to play exploding snap, I have a pack upstairs and I also have a life supply of chocolate under the bed,' smiled Hestia, launching herself off the sofa and running upstairs to get the stuff.

Remus was nice.

Hestia was nice.

'LETS HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT,' shouted Sirius.

'HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR AGAINST SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW,' shouted James.

The Ravenclaws mumbled and stared daggers at James who just smirked.

But none the less, even the Slytherins joined in, soon enough it was an entire school snowball fight. It was fair to say by the end of it, everyone was rather wet and cold.

Everyone started walking up to school, Lily was walking with Emmeline Vance, a Ravenclaw; they had been talking about the charms homework they had and how difficult they had found it, along with the mountain of other homework they had to do until Sirius interrupted them.

'Lily, oh hey Em, sorry, anyway, do you know where Hestia is?' he panted after running up the slope after them. Emmeline drifted away so it was just the two of them now.

'Shouldn't you know that Sirius, you are her boyfriend?' asked Lily sceptically.

'I haven't seen her since last period when you two had to talk to Slughorn, so no, I don't know,' sighed Sirius.

'Is everything okay with you guys? You seem to be distant recently,' said Lily, saying what she had been thinking for awhile now.

'I don't know. Like everything seemed fine and we get on really well and we do actually talk now and laugh and joke but she seems to want more, like a better boyfriend who remembers everything and that's not me, I can't give her that,' sighed Sirius.

'Sure you can, just get some parchment and write down everything you need to remember on it, fold it up and carry it in your pocket then you can check the parchment to see if you have remembered everything,' said Lily flinging her arm over his shoulder to try and comfort him, he seemed genuinely upset.

'It will all be alright in the end and if it's not alright, it's not yet the end,' smiled Lily.

'That's what your mum said to me, when I first met you, after I ran away,' smiled Sirius, wiping away a tiny tear from the corner of his eye.

'Sure was,' sighed Lily.

'I loved your parents,' said Sirius.

'It's been nearly a year since they passed away,' choked Lily.

'The ones we love never really leave us, they stay with us, right here,' said Sirius, holding his hand over his heart and looking into the sky.

'You stole that one from my dad,' winked Lily.

'I tinkered it a little bit though, so technically, it's mine,' chuckled Sirius.

'Okay, I'll allow it,' said Lily sternly doing her best McGonagall impression.

'It's nearly dinner,' said Sirius suddenly just as they entered the castle and were joined by James, Alice, Mary and Frank.

'How can you tell?' laughed Lily.

'Yeah, you don't even have a watch on,' noticed Frank.

'I can smell it,' said Sirius, sniffing the air like a dog.

He then proceeded to go and stand outside of the great hall and wait until the doors were opened for dinner time.

'Don't you want to come and dry off?' asked Alice, pointing to the stairs that would eventually lead to Gryffindor common room.

'Hmm, less than anything,' replied Sirius.

The others just laughed and went back to get changed before eating.

Their last phase was coming quickly.

This one was the hardest to pull off but it would also be the best if they managed to pull it off.

It involved Alice creating a distraction just outside of the hall, hidden in a supply cupboard.

She did this beautifully, everyone's eyes turned to the doors, some people even left the hall to see what was going on.

Lily, Mary, Hestia and Marlene took their wands out of their robes and started the enchantments.

If everything had gone to plan, Hufflepuff common room would now have the inside of the Ravenclaw common room, Ravenclaw would have Gryffindor's inside, Gryffindor would have the inside of Hufflepuff's common room and Slytherin would have a completely pink common room and dorms.

The meal ended and everyone headed back to the common rooms.

'You see Sirius, this is when you go and walk with her,' said Lily giving him an encouraging push so he would be standing next to Hestia and Alice.

'What's that about?' asked James, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

'Just helping their relationship,' laughed Lily.

'Or being nosey,'

'I am not nosey!' exclaimed Lily.

'No, but you sure can be angry,' said James shying away from Lily before coming back to her and kissing the top of her head.

'You annoy me so much James Potter,' huffed Lily trying to keep the smile off her face.

'But you love it,' winked James.

'But I don't!' replied Lily in the same sing song voice James had used.

'Fine then,'

'Fine,'

'Okay,'

'Okay,'

And then their laughter carried them back to the heads commons room where a letter was waiting for them on the table in front of the fire.

**Tahh dahh! **

**So I'm really sorry but this is all you'll get for a little while now because I won't have any internet for awhile**** I did try and do three for you but the third one just isn't ready or good enough for your EYESS yet so sorryyyyy**

**Thank you for reviewing:') **

**I have now had like 103 and reviews all together so yaayyy! **

**A thank you to Jackijiggle for noticing my MEGAAA mistake with mixing up the characters, but I have gone back and fixed that now but thank you! **

**WOOOOOOP WOOOOOOOOP**

**I will see you all soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think:') **

**I intened to bring back Cory Monteith in the next one so get excitedddddd and get your tissuesss**

**Did anyone watch Lea Michele's speech at the teen awards? IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO SAD **

**AND OMG AWWW**

**Okay anyway, thank you for reading**

**I have ten more minutes left on the internet.**

**Lets do some facts yeah? To fill my time:p**

**Okay**

**This summer I have read 24 books.**

**I'm a bookworm.**

**My favourite film is probably Perks of being a wallflower or anything with Zac Efron in it because I love him.**

**I actually do like one direction, like lots of people are like 'they're so rubbish' but I admire them and enjoy their music so yeah**

**I LOVE CHRIS COLFER MORE THAN LIFE**

**Lea Michele and Emma Watson are my idols, I reaaallly do look up to them.**

**I can play the drums!**

**I am teaching myself to play the guitar. **

**I have a Hogwarts poster in my room, you know, school pride and all…**

**I have gone to the studio tour in London and I cried when I entered the Great Hall.**

**ELEVEN IS MY LUCKY NUMBER!**

**John Green is one of my favourite authors (he wrote the fault in our stars, looking for Alaska, and othersss)**

**Looking for Alaska is one of my favourite books and if you haven't read it you should! I read it in about 3 hours:p**

**If they ever made a movie of looking for Alaska I would want to Alaska SOSOOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSO badly i**

**Struck by lightning is a really good book and it's by chris colfer**

**I realise these aren't really facts about me anymore just general statements but I hope you're enjoying them anyway**

**I love it when you review**

**That was a sneaky little fact you weren't expecting, hmm^**

**My favourite colour is green, but not like a neon bright green light a tree green, a foresty one**

**I have the marauders map**

**I have a time turner**

**I am addicted to both objects previously stated above**

**I am trying to widen my vocabulary **

**Or just use bigger words**

**Not sure which**

**If you haven't read looking for Alaska I think you should**

**Oh I already said that**

**I am currently reading the chronicles of Narnia**

**I LOVE PERCY JACKSON SO MUCH**

**After Harry Potter it's my favourite fandom and I actually really liked the sea of monsters movie but I don't like the first one because they pretty much change the ENTIRE thing**

**I HAVE DONE SO MANY FACTS WHICH AREN'T FACTS**

**I don't like Justin Bieber but one of my favourite songs is Fall by him and it's a really beautiful song**

**Another of my favourite songs is Popular song by Mika ft Ariana Grande.**

**I am a windsurfer**

**I play hockey for college age and I'm like 3 years younger so that's like a lifetime goal achieved right there:p**

**I don't like Taylor Swift that much but I like her music so I'm conflicted **

**I wish I lived in America so I could be a cheerleader, like I want to be a cheerleader more than anything**

**I am more interested in the past generation than the future one (harry potter wise) **

**I am going to miss my wifi lots**

**I will miss writing for you guys lots**

**BYEEEEE**

**REVIEWWWWWWW **

**LOVE YOU**

**XXX**

**Not literally but yeah bye **


	38. QUICK NOTICE GUYS

Hey Guys!

So I realise I haven't posted in a very long time and I just want to say I'm really sorry about that! I have been so crazy busy, like you have no idea! But I promise you I'll get a chapter up soon, so anyway, sorry for me being rubbish at updating and stuff! Hope you're all okay byeee xx


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Hey Guys, so I know that I have been really bad at posting like it's been a month, I'm probably the worst author ever, but on the bright side, I haven't died just kind of an unactive teenager wondering around not really knowing what's going on kind of body thing…**

**So I'm really sorry about this cause I suck and I actually feel genuinely bad, I WILL NOT LET IT GET THIS BAD AGAIN! So, I've worked really hard on this next chapter to make up for it.**

**Please don't hate me:p**

**Just a reminder, if you'd forgotten from the last chapter, there was the prank thing and then Lily giving Sirius relationship advice and then Lily and James get back to the common room and there is a letter waiting for them on the tableee….**

'I'm not touching it, you touch the letter,' whispered James.

'Why are you whispering? It can't hear you!' replied Lily.

'How do you know?' asked James sarkily.

'Oh my goodness,' sighed Lily, going over to the table and picking it up.

'Lily, no! It might hurt you,' said James worriedly.

Lily just gave James a stare before turning to pick up the letter. She opened the envelope, James closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, Lily sighed again.

'James,'

James shook his head and took a step backwards.

'James Potter!' said Lily shrilly.

James peaked his eyes from the safe guard of his arms and look at Lily who stood with the letter in her arm.

'It's a letter from Dumbledore,' said Lily, laughing at James' stance.

James relaxed instantly and walked over to Lily.

'And I thought you were a Gryffindor, brave and all?' laughed Lily.

James just chuckled lightly and read the letter over Lily's shoulder.

_Lily Evans and Mr Potter,_

_I would like to remind you that it is your duty to set Hogsmeade dates with myself seeing as it is coming up to the Christmas period and a reminder that for the rest of the year you will need to be on duty two nights a week._

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

'Seems like a weird letter to send, we know that,' shrugged Lily, placing the letter back down on the table and sitting on the ground by the fire.

'Nope, not me, didn't know any of that,' said James, sitting down next to Lily.

'Why were you so scared of the letter?' asked Lily, genuinely curiously.

'I just, um, had a bad dream, about getting a letter and, well it doesn't matter but yeah, kind of put me off,' said James.

'Are you okay?' asked Lily, putting her hand on James' knee.

'Yeah fine, are you?' winked James, picking Lily's hand up off his knee and kissing it gently.

'Fabulous,' smirked Lily.

'I have an idea I want to share with you,' said James.

'Go for it,'

'I think we should have a Christmas Ball!'

'Like a Hogwarts one?' asked Lily.

'Indeed, before the end of term so everyone can come, in the Great Hall and everyone dresses up for it, like you get a theme and then dance for the night, like muggles do at schools,' smiled James.

'I think that's a great idea, lets ask Dumbledore tomorrow,' said Lily.

'Now come on, we've got homework to do,' said Lily, standing up and pulling James up off the floor.

'SOMEBODY HELP!' shouted a voice from outside the heads common room. Lily looked up from her charms homework, as did James, they shared a look before getting their wands and running out of the common room.

There was a boy cowering against the wall with three people blocking him from view.

In the boy's hand was a letter, similar looking to the one on Lily and James' table.

'Lily, that's the letter from my dream,' whispered James, but not quietly enough, the three voices heard and turned around to look and James and Lily.

Lily could now see who the boy was, the Cory Monteith kid, he looked lost and worried and sad; apparently he was the one who had told James and Sirius about Lily being found.

Lily gave him a weak smile before looking to face the three people walking towards them.

Mulciber, Regulus and Snape.

Lily didn't want to believe her eyes; she could believe seeing Mulciber, but she didn't want to see Regulus or Snape.

'Detention, all three of you, and you Cory, you're out after hours,' said Lily, using all her teacher like qualities in one statement.

They just laughed at her.

'I don't see what you think is funny,' said James.

'You will be when we're done with you!' laughed Mulciber.

'Wow, if you took as much time listening in class as you do thinking of shitty comebacks maybe you'd not be failing every subject,' said Lily, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

'Mudblood,' growled Regulus; Snape tensed up, Lily tensed up, James broke into attack.

'DON'T YOU DARE CALL LILY THAT YOU PRICK,' shouted James, raising his wand and throwing jinx after jinx at the three of them.

They soon began to retaliate, Lily joined in the fight, stupefying Regulus and binding him and then James shooting Snape back into the wall and to finish off, Cory found it within him to stand up and shoot a jinx at Mulciber, leaving him unable to do anything other than breathe.

'Cory, are you okay?' asked Lily rushing over to him, James on her heels behind.

They knelt down next to him; his breathing was heavy.

'Can I read the letter?' asked James nervously. Cory pushed it slowly towards James.

James shuddered.

Lord Voldemort had directly sent an owl to Cory, asking him to join the death eaters and if he didn't his entire family would be killed.

'Where were you off at this time of night?' asked Lily, comforting Cory by putting an arm around his shoulder.

'To talk to Dumbledore, about hiding my family,'

Lily and James just nodded.

'And then what happened?' asked James after awhile.

'They just suddenly came out of nowhere, took the letter of me and told me I had to join and I said no, then there was a duel, which I lost, obviously, and then I shouted and you came out and so on,' sighed Cory.

'Come on then, lets go and talk to Dumbledore,' said Lily standing up and getting Cory up.

'You're going to be okay, mate, so will your family,' said James, patting him on the shoulder.

'We will get your family into hiding as soon as possible, Cory, they will be safe, I promise,' said Dumbledore.

'Thank you sir,' said Cory, bowing his head before leaving the office.

'Everything go okay?' asked James who was waiting outside with Lily.

'Yeah, just sad now, I might never see them again, they'll forever be in hiding and Dumbledore says its best if I'm kept away from them because I'm the one they want, it just sucks,' croaked Cory.

'Good morning beautiful,' said Sirius, sitting down next to James at the breakfast table and looking at James lovingly.

'Good morning dearest,' replied James.

Lily and Hestia rolled their eyes.

'Where's Alice, Marlene and Mary?' asked Lily.

'And where's Remus?' asked James.

'Don't talk about it,' sighed Hestia.

'Wait, what happened!' questioned Lily.

Hestia gave Sirius a look.

'They need to know, they'd find out anyway!' said Sirius.

'Last night, we played truth or dare in the common room-'

'-Thanks for inviting us,' said Lily, interrupting Hestia.

'Shut up, you were probably having sex or something,' laughed Sirius, motioning Hestia to carry on.

'Well anyway, truth or dare, and bloody Peter Pettigrew dared Alice to kiss Remus, so she did, but it kind of got out of hand, and they started making out and Mary just kind of sat there motionless and Frank was a bit to drunk to be angry so he just laughed but it was awful and now Mary and Remus are in a fight and she won't talk to anyone, especially not Alice,'

'Oh mother of God,' said Lily, her jaw dropping.

'Yep, pretty bad,' sighed Sirius.

'I never imagined them breaking up,' said Hestia.

'They haven't though? Have they? It's just an argument,' reassured Lily.

'Hopefully,' said James.

'Here she comes,' said Hestia.

Mary walked through the doors, there were bags under her eyes, she hadn't showered or brushed her hair and her uniform was a mess.

'She looks awful,' commented Sirius.

'Who would have thought a kiss would do that to a girl?' asked Hestia.

'Look I'm going to go and sit with her, she isn't going to want to sit with Remus' best friends, no offense guys, I'll see you in Defence,' said Lily standing up and joining Mary further down the table.

'Did they tell you what happened?' asked Mary, not even looking up from her plate.

'Yes,' said Lily quietly.

'I feel empty inside, he kissed her so passionately,'

'He was probably imagining it was you,'

'I doubt it,'

'Was he drunk?'

'Yes,'

'Mary, Remus is not the type of guy to purposefully break a girls heart, he didn't kiss Alice to hurt you, he would never do that, he was drunk, he probably didn't even think of it, he loves you and you love him,' smiled Lily.

'No, I don't think I do anymore,'

'No Mary, don't say that,'

'No, infact, I'm going to go and end it for good, I'm sick of him,' decided Mary standing up and pushing the hair off her face.

'No Mary, don't, you'll regret it!' said Lily standing up from the table, to match Mary's height.

'Too bloody late,' said Mary, seeing Remus walk into the hall.

'If you're my friend, you'll stand by me doing this,' warned Mary before stepping up onto the table and announcing…

'REMUS LUPIN! You are a dirty cheater and I no longer want to date you! I've been sick of you for so long, last night just proved to me that I don't like you, you're mean and I don't like mean people, WE ARE OVER!'

'Kind of mean don't you think Mary?' asked Lily once Mary had joined her on the ground.

The hall went silent, Remus just walked back out of the hall with his head down, tears slowly falling, Mary sat back down to eat her breakfast, ignoring the eyes on her. James and Sirius stood up to go and comfort their friend, Lily caught Hestia's eyes from down the table to see she was sitting with Alice, Marlene awkwardly had decided to sit in the middle of the two and Lily stood up opposite Mary, wishing life wasn't so complicated.

'Mate you're okay, there are hundreds of better girls at the school,' comforted Sirius, sitting to the left of Remus.

'I was coming to tell her I was sorry, that I loved her, I was going to give her, hang on, I was going to give her this,' Remus pulled out a small box and handed it to James to look at.

'You were going to propose to her?! Jesus Christ!' exclaimed James.

'No, it's like a promise ring, a promise to be true to eachother,' sighed Remus.

'Mate, I'm sorry,' said James.

'She was like the first human being to really except me for who I am, werewolf and all and she loved me for me and never tried to change me and now I feel like maybe I should have changed for her, should have been a better man and maybe she would have loved me more,'

'Remus, you couldn't have been anything better than yourself, it's her loss,' said Sirius.

'That was very poetic of you!' said James, lightening the mood a little. Remus chuckled.

'Not often you say something which isn't give me a blowjob,' commented Remus.

'No, I'm a new man, I'm respectful now you see, Lily told me off for saying that and Hestia did too, so I'm good now,' said Sirius proudly.

'I have to admit, I haven't heard you say that since fifth year now,' thought James.

'I'm impressed, our little boy is growing up,' cooed Remus.

'Come on losers, we need to go to defense,' said Sirius.

'Look he doesn't even want to be late for class, bless!' said Remus, shoving the ring into his pocket and walking down the corridor with the best friends you could ask for.

**Okay, so there you go**

**I know it's not really long or anything but it has got a lot in!**

**Am I right or am I right?**

**Hmm yeah! **

**SO WHOS HEARD ABOUT THE NEW POTTER FILM WHICH ISN'T A POTTER FILM BUT STILL SET IN THE WIZARDING WORLD CAUSE I HAVE AND I'M BLOODY EXCITED.**

**But if you don't know about it, here's a little synopsis….**

**It's basically set in the 1920's and it's about the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, Newt Scamander and it's like about how he finds the beasts and his life story basically and it's going to be great and I'm quaking in my boots just thinking about it!**

**Anyway, see you guys soon!**

**REVIEW PLEEAAASEEEE**

**Bye xx**


End file.
